


The Veil Between Us

by mitchellsunf



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellsunf/pseuds/mitchellsunf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The veil that Silas is pushing Bonnie to tear down is actually purgatory. When Castiel alerts Sam and Dean, they drop everything to make sure the veil isn't destroyed by the hand of a Bennett witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie lays in bed motionless and unaware to everything outside of her bedroom door. All she knew was that Elena had flipped her switch and was off road tripping with Damon. Stefan and Caroline had been thinking of ways to encourage her to turn her emotions back on. She had come home back from the island to her father's judgmental eyes and the news that Abby had once again left.

Her last encounter with her mother was still fresh in her mind. Abby poisoned her, and tried to stop her from getting to Elena and Jeremy. She just took things into her own hands. It wasn't like she did anything to seriously injure Abby. It was merely just to slow her down. She couldn't believe that she was still insistent on getting her to follow the spirits orders. Even when they allowed her to get turned into a vampire. Bonnie just couldn't do it anymore. She refused to play by their rules.

Bonnie wasn't stupid she knew the expression magic Professor Shane had taught her was dangerous. But what other choice did she have? Jeremy was dead and the only way to bring him back was to complete the expression triangle. She didn't want to kill twelve people, but now she understood that the deaths wouldn't be permanent. She could bring back everyone that died in this cursed town: Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Vicki, and her Grams.

Two knocks on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She doesn't bother give a reply. Her father's head pokes through the door. He studies her silently for a while before speaking. "Bonnie?"

"I told you I wanted to be left alone." Her voice was raspy and tired. She closes her eyes tight, not ready to hear her father's disapproving statements about her craft.

"I know," He says quickly. She sensed that he was still afraid of her powers. "You have a visitor downstairs, though."

She opens her eyes to look at him. She gave a brief nod before sitting up. There was only one person who would come see her. Everyone else was gone, partying, or dead. She made her way to her living room where her visitor sat on their couch. She turns to her dad, who was close behind her. "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" He looks like he wants to protest. "I called him hear so he can help me with controlling my expression. I need his help, dad." She explains.

He stares at the man for a moment before giving a brief nod. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Bonnie tries to give a small smile. When he exits the room she turns back to her guest. He gives her a gentle smile. "Hello Bonnie."

She regarded him for a few seconds. "Silas."

Dean slowly opens his eyes from his nap on the couch. He slightly jumped at the sight of Castiel standing there, watching him. "Dammit Cas."

He looks down at his feet. "Sorry."

"I told you how creepy that is." He continues, not listening to the angel. He grabs his beer from the table and tips it to his mouth. "Where've you been?" He asks after setting down the beer.

"I've been helping people." Cas says with a small smile. Dean found it kind of amusing. Ever since he declared that he wanted to be a hunter, Cas had been popping in and out between his cases.

"So, what you need help with a case or…"

"Something like that," He interrupts, looking around. "Where's Sam?"

"He went for food run." Dean says shortly. "He'll be back soon."

Castiel breathes out in frustration. "I'm getting word that a witch in a small town is getting prepared to sacrifice twelve people; witches specifically."

Dean cursed. "Freakin' witches, man." He pauses. "Why is this chick getting really to gank her own kind?"

"The sacrifice of twelve witches is required to complete a ritual called an expression circle."

"Sounds kinky." Dean says, making his way over to his laptop. Research was usually Sammy's thing but he'd give it a go. "So what else is needed for this circle thing?"

"The sacrifice of twelve demons and twelve humans. From what I've heard that's no longer an issue."

Dean shook his head. He types in all the new information and waits. "What is it with witches and sacrifices?" He scrolls down the search page and an article catches his eyes. "I think I got something."

Cas leans down to look over his shoulder. "What?"

"A local pastor in Mystic Falls and eleven others were trapped in an explosion." Dean reads off. "It was ruled as an accident, but what are the odds?"

"Do you think it was the witch?"

Dean shakes his head. "We should go check it out after Sam gets back." He stands from his seat. He notes the angel silence. "What aren't you telling me?"

"If the circle is completed," He stops. Dean urges him to continue with his eyes. "She can tear down the veil that separates us from the dead supernatural beings."

He was quiet for a while. "Purgatory? As in the place we just got from?" He realizes. "Is she taking the souls in?" He decides to leave out the comparison to Cas' past deeds.

"No, I only opened the door. She has enough power to get rid of it completely."

He scoffs. "Cas, don't you think that's something you tell first?"

"What's going on?" Sam asks as he walks in. He does a double take when seeing Cas and instantly knows something's going on.

"Oh nothing," Dean says sarcastically. "Just beginning of the apocalypse…again."

Sam looked between the two of them. "What did I miss? I was gone for like ten minutes."

Sparing a glance to his brother, he grabs the keys. "We'll explain in the car."

"You want me to kill twelve witches?" Bonnie says disbelievingly. She shakes her head. "No, I won't do that. I-I can't."

"You can, Bonnie. And technically it's not really murder." Silas tries to reason. "They'll all come back."

Bonnie glares at him. "I'm not doing it."

"Do you want Jeremy back? And your Grams?" She pauses to look at him. "Shane might be dead, but I have all of his memories. I know that the spirits are torturing her because they didn't like you thinking for yourself. Bonnie, it doesn't have to be like this. You could have them all back."

"How's it going?" Her dad interrupts. "Making any progress?"

"No," Silas answers. "We need more time."

"More time?" Rudy folds his arms. "You taught her this magic and now you can't control it."

"Dad," Bonnie interferes with no use.

"Get out of my house." He raises his voice at Silas.

"Wait!" Bonnie yells, exploding their windows, and lighting their fireplace. Both Silas and Rudy duck to protect themselves from the flying shards. She hears her dad asking what was happening to her. She barely hears Silas' response before stepping closer to her dad. "I need you to call mom. We need witches; a lot of them."

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Silas smirk. "I'm gonna get going." He turns to Bonnie, looking her intently in the eyes. "I'll see you soon."

She finds herself nodding. "Okay."

After he leaves, Bonnie hears her dad speaking to Abby. This goes against everything she's ever believed in. She didn't know if she could just kill twelve people. To make it worse they were witches; her own kind. She also didn't know what kind of power Silas held over her. She couldn't believe him when he revealed that the real professor Shane was dead and he was indeed Silas. Bonnie looks up as her dad re-enters the room. "Abby said she'll contact a witch named Aja. She and her coven will be here in a few days."

"Thanks, dad."

"In the meantime, you should start going back to school. I know you have a lot going on, but it might do you some good to do something normal."

She didn't have it in her to protest. She only nods her assent. "I'm going back to bed." She says as she walks back to her room, lost in her thoughts.

"So if this witch does this…expression thing, she can tear open purgatory. Wouldn't that be too much for one witch to do?"

"Normally," Castiel answers from the backseat. "But the triangle gives her access to thirty-six souls to use for power."

Sam sighs and his eyes go to his brother. "How much longer?"

Dean shrugs, gripping the steering wheel. "Less than an hour."

"What's the plan?" Cas asks. "Do we have one?"

Dean scoffs at the question. "We find the witch and kill her. Everyone clear?"

"What does she look like? Where is she? Those are the things we're gonna need to know." Sam replies.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Fine, where do we start?"

"I guess we talk to the pastor's daughter first. I think her name's April Young."

"Where do we find her?"

"Mystic Falls High School."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after 4x17 in Vampire Diaries and 8x09. Castiel isn't being controlled by Naomi.

"I'm detective Page and these are my partners, detectives Jones and Lennon." Sam speaks while he and Dean show their badges. Dean had made a mental note to make Cas another badge for his next case. "We wanted to question you on the explosion Pastor Young was in."

Sheriff Forbes studies their badges with a suspicious eye. "That was ruled an accident." She lies through her teeth. She knew that Atticus Shane had convinced the Pastor to kill himself and eleven others. With Shane out of the picture they no longer had a suspect. It didn't help matters that April was snooping around with not only questions about her father's death, but now Jeremy Gilbert's death as well. Now she had to deal with these three men. "What is this concerning?"

"We just wanted to double check some details. Like the fact there were no technical issues that could've caused the fire. It seemed to just happen." Sam responds.

Liz was backed into a corner. "Still evidence concludes that it was an accident."

"What evidence?" Dean asks gruffly. They all knew that Sheriff Forbes wasn't telling them something. He just wanted to see if they could intimidate the truth out of her. To his disappointment, the phone in her office rings. She holds up a finger, telling them to wait a moment.

"Sheriff Forbes," She spares the trio a glance before focusing on the conversation.

Stefan Salvatore's voice answers on the other end. "Liz, we know who's been robbing the blood bank."

"Stefan this isn't a good time." She tried to rush the youngest Salvatore off the phone so she could rush the three detectives out of her office.

"Okay, I'll be quick. Silas is in town and he's been stealing the blood bags." He explains. "Do you think you could give me a list of the hospitals he's robbed? I'm thinking we can track his location with that."

She was now confused on why Silas would be robbing hospitals for blood bags. Bonnie had explained it to Caroline and she had explained it to her. However, she still was unclear on what kind of being Silas was. "Of course. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Thanks," Stefan breathed in relief. "Be safe out there."

"You too." She hung up the phone. She faced the three men.

Castiel speaks up. "We should get going."

Dean and Sam look at him and speak simultaneously. "We should?"

Castiel doesn't reply, he just leaves the office. The brothers exchange a look before Sam speaks up. "We'll speak again later, Ms. Forbes."

Liz stands; confused as she watches them leave.

Dean and Sam catch up to Cas as he stands outside by the Impala. "What the hell was that, Cas?"

"I heard her phone call. It seems that hospitals have been robbed of blood bags lately. Which could only mean –"

"Vampires." Sam states, throwing his head back. "What is it with this town?"

Dean opens the driver's door. "Let's go find out. Looks like we're going high school again."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie slammed her locker door, realizing she would be late for third hour. She sees Caroline walking down the hall. "I'm so happy I found you."

"Why?" She questions the blond vampire. "Is something wrong?"

"When isn't it?" She answers sarcastically. "But my mom got word that blood bags were being stolen from hospitals. And now Stefan thinks that the one stealing them is Silas, which means he's not on the island anymore."

Bonnie tried her best to look surprised. She mimicked the expression she had on her face when she first saw Silas feasting on blood bags. "What?"

Caroline nodded. "And to make things worse, Elena and Rebekah have teamed up to get the cure. They left Damon in New York and now looking for Katherine."

The mention of Katherine made Bonnie twitch. She'd lost count of how many times she thought of tracking Katherine down and torturing her with her magic just to avenge Jeremy's death. Silas had made her focus on bringing Jeremy back instead of ripping Katherine limb from limb. "Does he at least know where they're headed?"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Nope. He's coming back today so he and Stefan can go look for both of them. They just need to find that damn cure and shove it down Elena's throat. I swear if I have to spend one more second with vampire Elena, I'm gonna stake her."

"Caroline," She had been given the short version of the fight between her two best friends in the woods. She agreed that Elena needed the cure, but her first priority was now breaking the veil. She decided to leave the cure up to them. It would keep them off of her trail.

"What Bonnie? She attacked my mom, and tried to stake me. It's becoming obvious that she wasn't meant to be a vampire." Bonnie stays silent and Caroline gasps. "I'm so sorry. Here I am ranting about Bitchlena, and I haven't asked you how you've been."

Bonnie shakes her head. "I'm fine, Care. Things have been rough but I'm managing." She trails off as she notices three unfamiliar men walk into the school. "Who are they?"

From the way Caroline stared at them, Bonnie knew she didn't have an answer. "I've never seen them before." Caroline stares at them while focusing on their words.

As they walked toward the office, they noticed that the halls were mostly empty. They walked in almost a synchronized fashion. Dean is the first one to speak. "So, considering how many blood bags were stolen, is it safe to assume we're looking for a nest?"

"Pretty much," Sam offers.

Down the hall, Caroline pulls Bonnie behind a wall. "Crap!"

Bonnie looks confused for a second. "What?"

"Those three were just discussing vampires." She peeks behind the wall before returning. "It's always the hot ones."

The witch shoots a disapproving glance at Caroline. They both peek back out as the men enter the office. They both freeze as April Young is called into the office. Their eyes meet and in agreement they move from their hiding spots. "What do we do?" Bonnie asks, staring as April disappears into the office. "Do you think they're gonna hurt her?"

"Not here. We should get to Stefan." Without another word they both head outside to the Salvatore mansion.

It's not too long before April makes her way into the office. The first thing Sam noticed was how young she was. The girl looked eleven and like she belonged to the girl scouts. When she notices them she puts on a polite smile. "Are you the ones who called me down?" She asks in a meek voice.

Sam and Dean nonverbally argued about who would be the lucky guy to take over. After a while Sam decides to speak up. "We wanted to ask you about your father's accident."

Her eyes widened slightly at his words. Dean notices this instantly. "You okay there, April?" She nods nervously before smiling again.

"It's just not that easy to talk about."

"Take your time April." Sam says soothingly. "We just wanted to know if your father said anything to you before the accident." The word 'accident' didn't set right with her. Rebekah had told her the truth about Professor Shane and how he orchestrated the entire thing. She had taken her concerns to Sheriff Forbes, but Shane had disappeared without a word. She folded her arms over herself protectively. "Unless it wasn't an accident." Sam probed.

"You can speak to us, April." Dean added.

April nodded. "There's a guy – professor actually. His name's Atticus Shane. He spoke to my dad a lot before he died."

They straightened up at the news. Dean had a feeling that this Atticus dude might help with this case; whether he wanted too, or not. "Did you go to the Sheriff with all of this?"

She nodded. "I think he was taken in for questioning, but he's been missing after that."

"Missing?" Sam asks

"None of his students have seen him, but…" Her mind goes to Bonnie Bennett. She didn't want to give up the fact that Bonnie had almost killed her to protect Shane. But if he was responsible for her father's death, maybe these guys could make sure he got what he deserved.

"But what?"

"There is a student here that might know where he is."

"What's the name?" Dean questions.

"Bonnie Bennett."

Castiel felt something familiar about the last name as he stood back and listened. Bennett wasn't a prophet name. Maybe he had heard the name through the angels. He listens as Sam speaks again. "Do you think we can speak to her?"

April shrugs. "She hasn't been here for a few days. She's been dealing with some things. Her ex just died in a house fire." She decides to continue the lie that was going around town, despite that she knew that Jeremy was dead, but not from a fire.

The three of them exchanged looks. Bonnie Bennett was sounding more and more like the witch they were looking for. Sam spoke for the three of them. "Thanks for the information, April. We'll let you know if we find out more." She nods gratefully before they leave out, exiting the school.

Once they reach outside Castiel starts the conversation. "I've heard the name Bennett before. This Bonnie might be someone important."

"Taking down the whole world to get her dead boyfriend back? She only sounds like a crazy witch to me." He looks at Sam, who's deep in thought. "Sammy?"

"Cas, may be right. Bennett doesn't sound familiar to you at all?"

"I don't know, should it?" Dean shrugs.

"I'm going to go check the town out."

"Wait," Dean says. "At least meet up with us later."

"There's this place called the Mystic Grill. Cas, after you check out everything meet us there."

Castiel gives one nod before disappearing. Sam and Dean pile into the Impala before heading to the Mystic Grill.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stefan sighs while covering his face. "What did they look like?"

"They were all dressed up in suits. One had on this trench coat. And all three of them were…" Bonnie says.

"So damn hot." Caroline finishes.

Bonnie nods in agreement. Stefan looks between the two, wondering if the two were seriously fawning over three potential enemies. He shakes his head. "And they knew about vampires and the blood bags?"

"Yeah, they were pretty up to speed."

Stefan stays silent for a while. "Are you sure they were vampire?"

They both nodded. "They weren't wearing any daylight jewelry and that freaky vampire sensor Bonnie has didn't go off."

"They're hunters." A fourth voice chimed in. The two vampires and the witch turned toward the voice. Damon Salvatore stood in front of them all. He walked into the room. "Liz just called three guys showed up to talk to her about the explosion with Pastor Young."

"Wait," Bonnie said. "Like the five?" She couldn't bring herself to say like Jeremy.

"No, the five were called to a destiny of killing vampires. And revealing the map to get to the cure. These hunters know what things are out there and take it upon themselves to kill them." Damon explained with an eye roll.

"So, you're telling us they hunt for sport?" Bonnie asks incredulous.

"Four for you, witchy."

Stefan takes over. "Sometimes they pose as detectives, or anything to talk to witnesses. I've run into a few in the past."

"Me too. They're all dead now." Damon adds in.

Bonnie's phone rings and she looks around the room before reaching for her phone. She sees Shane name pops up but knows it was really Silas. "It's my dad. He must have found out I'm not in school." She excuses herself as she steps outside. "Patrocinare meam sonus." She mutters a spell to make sure there was no supernatural eavesdropping. "What is it Silas?"

"Where are you?"

"Something came up I'm with my friends."

"You didn't tell them about me, did you?"

"No, they have no idea you're here but they're getting close." She paused to look in back of her. "There are three men here. Damon said they're hunters, but not like the five. Looks like your theft attracted some unwanted attention."

Silas is quiet for a moment before he sighs. "We'll handle it. Has your mom contacted you?"

"The witches will be here soon." She runs a hand through her hair. "What if I can't do it? Kill them?"

"You can." He assures. "Just remember why we're doing this."

Without another word she hangs up and heads inside. When she re-enters the room they're discussing Elena and Rebekah. Caroline folds her arms as she addresses Damon. "So you lost both of them?"

"Rebekah snapped my neck. I didn't do anything."

"Fine, okay," Stefan sighed. "You and I will go get Elena."

"No," Damon objected. "Someone should stay here and handle these hunters. And since I doubt Blondie could handle one hunter let alone three. You and Caroline should go track her down. I'll stay here in case things get out of hand."

Caroline cocks an eyebrow. "You don't want to chase Elena? I'm guessing you're not a fan of the new Elena."

"No, I'm hoping that if you two come face to face again, Elena will finish what she started."

"Enough guys." Stefan demands tiredly. "I'll just go alone." He steps towards the door, but stops to address Caroline. "Do you mind talking to Klaus? He could help us find Silas."

Bonnie tensed at his suggestion. Klaus was the last thing that needed "You want to add Klaus to this? That's not a good idea." She argued. "He wants us all dead."

"We have a common interest." Stefan counters. "He doesn't want Silas walking around as much as we do."

"Yeah," Caroline says, unfolding her arms. "He'll be on board."

Bonnie couldn't argue with them without looking suspicious. Instead she just nods. "Okay."

Both Stefan and Caroline exit the place. Bonnie sighs and stares in the after them. Damon's eyes turn to her and narrow. The last time he saw her she wanted to murder twelve people. "You okay there, witchy?"

She turns to him and shrugs. "I guess, just so much going on now." He nods and they sit in a silence.

"No more urges to slaughter twelve people?"

His concern was a little shocking to Bonnie. She didn't exactly know how to react. The last time he had shown any care about her was the decade dance. "Um…no."

"Good." He makes his way over to pour himself a drink. She declines his offer for a drink and he only shrugs.

Silence took over again and she couldn't take it anymore. "I have to go. My dad wants me home early today." She doesn't wait for a response as she leaves him alone.

Her phone rings again as she leaves the house. "Hello?"

"Are you Bonnie?" A female voice asks. She doesn't answer so the woman proceeds. "This is Aja. Your mother told you I was coming with my coven."

Bonnie freezes at the name. "Yeah she mentioned you."

"It's going to take a while for us to gather what we need to get you off of expression, but we can do it. We'll be arriving soon. Is there anywhere you'd like to meet specifically?"

Bonnie bites her lip before responding. "Yeah, I know a place."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam sit at the Mystic Grill in a booth. Sam sits his laptop on the table reading up on the town. "How have we not been here before? There's been missing people and dead bodies here nonstop for the last two years. The mayor, history teacher, multiple students, the mayor again." He says as he continues to stroll down.

Dean shrugs, "I guess anything's possible. We do have a seventeen year old witch on the precipice of ending the world."

"Hey, I think I might have found that house fire April told us about." Sam spends his laptop around for Dean to see.

Dean's eyes scan over the screen. "Should we talk to the sister?" He looks closer. "Elena Gilbert?"

"I was thinking we go straight to Bonnie. There could still be the chance she's possessed." Possession was a theory they briefly discussed. Since they had never come across a possessed witch it was very unlikely. Sam wanted to believe that this seventeen year old wasn't tearing down the veil for personal reasons. He also wasn't thrilled at the idea of killing a seventeen year old girl.

A blonde guy in a blue Mystic Grill shirt comes over to their table with their orders. "Bacon cheese burger," He mutters as he hands Dean his orders. He hands Sam his salad. "Everything good over hear?"

"Actually," Dean looks at the name tag. "Matt, I was wondering does this place have pie."

Matt smiles at them before nodding. "Cherry, apple and pumpkin."

Dean looks impressed before nodding. "Can I have a slice of apple?"

"Yeah, coming up."

Matt disappears to get Dean's order. "This place just got a little better." Sam laughs at his brother. "Where the hell is Cas?"

"Still checking out this town, I guess." Sam goes back to his laptop to finish surfing. "Holy crap, Dean."

Dean looks up from his burger. "What?"

"Bennett. I knew it was familiar."

He looks back at his brother confused. "What are we realizing?"

"Sheila Bennett is Bonnie's grandmother. You remember her?"

Dean's face changes with realization. "The hippy teacher that used to hang out with Bobby? She's a witch?"

"Was," Sam corrects, "It says she died over a year ago."

"Damn," he responds. "I liked her. That lady made a mean pie. What the hell was she doing with a witch granddaughter?"

"Don't know. Maybe she started after Sheila's death."

"Because necromancy's always a good coping mechanism." Dean says sarcastically. He looks up thoughtfully.

"She's seventeen, there's no way she knows what she's actually doing…or will do."

"So, what now we're just gonna talk to her and hope she doesn't go all dark Willow on us?"

"Let's hope."

Dean looks away from the table to the kitchen. "Where's that dude with my pie?"

Bonnie enters Shane's office without knocking. After she'd hung up with Aja, Silas had called her to his office. She walks further into the office to find it empty. Confused, she looks around his desk. "Bonnie," A voice startles her from behind. "You made it."

"Yeah," She answers distractedly. "Why'd you call me here?"

"I wanted to give you something." He holds out a book. "Shane's wife kept some journals when she was using expression. Read this and learn what she did to control it."

Bonnie gives him a disbelieving look. "You do realize she died, right?"

"Then you learn what not to do." Bonnie shakes her head as she accepts the book. "I just don't want you to end up like her."

Bonnie sighs and starts to look through the book. "Fine,"

Silas gives her a curios look. "Is there something else?"

"Just how many blood bags have you been stealing?"

"Just enough to sustain me. Why?"

"Three guys came to school today. Caroline heard them talking about them." She pauses. "Damon said they're hunters."

Silas smirks, "It's been a while since I've encountered hunters."

"What are you gonna do about them?"

"Let them come to me. I may not be back at my full strength, but I can handle three hunters."

She frowns. "Are you talking about killing them? They're humans."

Silas leans in closer to her. "If they get close enough, I'm not the only one who could get hurt. This town's crawling with supernatural beings. Hunters don't care about your intentions they just kill. They can easily switch their focus to you…or your friends."

Bonnie's lips set in a firm line before she speaks. "I need to get home." She had to leave before Silas convinced her to go after the hunters. Like every other enemy she had in the past, he known that her friends were her weak spot. It was bad enough she was willing to kill twelve witches temporally, but these guys were human. From what she'd heard about hunters, they were good guys. The same thing she used to be.

She tries to clear her head the whole way home, but finds no peace. She finally pulls up to her driveway. When she reaches the door, she fishes out her house keys. "Bonnie Bennett?" She instantly freezes with her key halfway into the door. She slowly turns around. There stand three guys she has never seen before. One of them is short and has blond hair. The second stands with spiky red hair. And the last was bald and stood defensively.

"That's me," She answered cautiously. "Can I help you?"

The blond one advances forward. "Yeah, you just not scream."

Bonnie watches in horror as all of their eyes flash to black. Instinctively, her expression kicks in. She watches as the blond man drops to his knees and screams loudly. The other two watch in surprise as he yells out in agony. Before she can handle the other two, one of them disappears. She has no time to react as she is grabbed from behind. Her concentration on the blond man is broken and he falls to the ground.

The one holding her tosses her off the porch and onto the pavement. Pain shoots through her arm as she lands on it. She groans in pain as the blond man comes to stand in front of her. "Nice parlor trick witch." He taunts. "If the boss didn't want you dead so badly, I would have some fun with you."

His words are abruptly cut off as a knife is forced through his back. Light flashes within his body before he falls down beside her. Bonnie slowly sits up in time to see the last one get stabbed in the chest. She looks on in shock as two of the men from earlier come to stand beside her. The taller man grabs her other arm and gently helps her up. For a moment, the three of them stand staring at each other. Dean is the first one to break the silence. "We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk."

She shrugs away from them. "I know what you are."

"And we know what you are." Sam insists gently, trying to diffuse the teenager. "We know you're a witch. Can we just talk?"

Silas' words come back to her. Were they here to kill her? But why would they save her only to kill her? She looks around at the dead bodies lying on her lawn. "What were they?" They definitely weren't vampires, hybrids, or werewolves.

"Demons," Dean answers bluntly. Her eyes widen at them. "What you didn't know? You sure dropped one like a pro."

She was speechless. She read about demons in her grimoires, but never seen one in person. "That was…nothing."

Sam notices her holding her arm. "We should get you inside."

"No," She protests, "I don't even know you."

"Look sister," Dean starts, but is cut off by another voice.

"Don't hurt her, Dean." Castiel adds in, suddenly behind them. "She can't be harmed."

"I wasn't," Dean denies. "And why?"

Bonnie stares on confused as the man in the trench coat replies. "She's destined to save the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie enters her living room with Sam, Dean and Castiel in tow. She grunts as she accidently bumps her injured arm. Cas steps towards her and goes to touch her arm. She pulls back. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay." Dean assures. "Just let him see."

She slowly relents and gives over her arm. She fights the urge to gasp as a bright light emits from his hand. The pain subsides and she looks up at him in surprise. "What are you?"

"I'm Castiel; I'm an angel of the Lord."

"What?"

"Yeah," Dean adds in. "That was pretty much my reaction."

Bonnie stands speechless looking between the three. Sam steps forward. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean."

Dean looks taken aback. "Whoa, Sam. You gonna give her the secret handshake too?"

"We don't have one, Dean." Cas interrupts causing the brothers to roll their eyes.

Sam continues. "She already knows we're hunters. Cas just said she's important. Why keep up the cover?"

Dean doesn't respond and Bonnie snaps out of her shock. "I'm sorry. There are dead bodies in front of my house. You're telling me that this guy's an angel. And that I'm important because I save the world. I just need to know what's going on."

"Well, you pretty much just summed it up." Dean answers.

She doesn't answer. "Stay here." She tells them before leaving the room. She enters the kitchen and puts up the same sound barrier spell from before. She looks through her contacts and dials one number. She waits until the phone is picked up.

"Hello witchy." Damon answers.

"I was just attacked."

"What?" He questions. "By who?"

"Three men…or demons rather."

"Demons? What the hell?"

"That's not all. The three hunters were the ones that came to my rescue."

There is silence on the other end. "Once again…What the hell?"

"I need you to get to my house."

"Why me?" He asks suspiciously. "I'm not the only vampire in town you know."

"Yeah," She agrees. "But there are three dead bodies in front of my house. I need you to do what you do best."

"So, all you want me to do is take out the trash?"

"Damon, please. And plus, I don't really trust these guys." She whispers.

"Atta girl." He says before his town turns serious. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you." She says before hanging up. She composes herself before returning to the three men.

Their attention is on her when she returns. Dean looks at her blankly. "So, Damon's on his way then?"

Bonnie doesn't even attempt to hide her surprise. "I – How did you…"

"Basic spells don't work on me. I'm a celestial being." Castiel says a little boastfully. "I could hear every word perfectly."

A knock on her door cut off her response. She looks to the three. Sam inclines his head toward the door. "Go on," He insists. "Just explain to him we just wanna talk."

Bonnie cautiously makes her way to the door. She opens the door slowly to reveal Damon. He stands there looking amused. He turns back to survey the outside. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?" She shoots him a disapproving look when he turns back. "Speaking of being invited."

She looks at the empty space separating them. "Come in, Damon."

He smirks as he stumbles through the door. He enters the living room with Bonnie. His eyes immediately stop on the trio. Dean sizes him up for a minute. "You call and the boyfriend comes a runnin'. Are you a witch too?"

"No, I'm Mary Poppins. Who the hell are you?"

"Damon," Bonnie scolds lightly. "They just want to talk."

"He's a vampire." Castiel says simply.

Sam and Dean snap their eyes to him. "He was just out in the sun, though." Sam exclaims disbelievingly.

"Something must be helping him fight it."

Damon keeps the smirk on his face. "Nice detective work. Can we skip to the eating?"

"No," Bonnie says in a hurry. "Can you take care of the three bodies out front before someone sees?"

Damon looks distrustfully at the three before setting back on Bonnie. He knows it's not a good idea to argue with the witch. If there was one person in the world who could out stubborn him it was Bonnie. He slowly makes his way outside to the bodies. Bonnie turns back to the group. "Maybe it's best if your boytoy just stayed outside." Dean suggests.

"He's not my boyfriend." She replies tiredly. "No offense, but I barely know you. I need someone here that I can trust." She guessed that Damon qualified for that. At the very least they were friends.

"We get it." Sam assures. "Long as he doesn't try anything; we're good."

"He won't," She promises him. She turns to Cas. "What were you saying before about me saving the world?"

"A being named Silas has been released from his tomb." He starts.

Bonnie keeps her composure while hearing the news. "I know. I was there."

Sam and Dean look between them in confusion. "He's been tracked to this town. He's not at full power yet. And I suspect that he's the one that been stealing blood bags from the local hospitals."

"So wait," Sam interrupts. "Is he a vampire or a witch?"

"Both if the expression triangle is complete."

She struggles to keep her face passive as the angel talks. "Go on." She wants to hear what Silas hasn't been telling her.

"I heard that he has a witch under his thumb to complete the triangle. Up until now I thought that witch was you."

"It's not," She lies. "I never saw him rise. I got stabbed and was unconscious when it happened."

"Isn't that just perfect?" Dean says sarcastically. "We have some killer hybrid looking to lay down the welcome mat for purgatory."

"That's not possible." Bonnie speaks up. "A witch can't be a vampire or immortal. It's against the rules of nature." Silas had never told her he would be both. But she was pretty sure that it wasn't possible. Vampires were an abomination to witches.

Castiel nods, "Correct. Through Silas' power won't come from nature. The expression triangle will give him access to a whole new power source."

Bonnie slowly took a seat on a chair adjacent to the couch. All the lies Silas had told her. Of course she didn't think he was being fully honest, but hearing this now brought her back into reality. "Where do I fit into all of this?" Besides being the weak-minded witch who's working with him.

"Silas can be killed when his immortality is stripped from him by one of the persons who fed him his first drops of blood." Cas explains.

"I guess that's you." Sam concluded looking at her. He truly felt bad for the girl. She wasn't even eighteen and the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"But I didn't –" She freezes, going back to her time in the cave with Jeremy. She slipped and cut her hand, but it didn't wake Silas.

"And I'm assuming that the actual person who woke Silas." Cas continues.

"Dead." Bonnie says breathlessly. "Silas drained him."

"What were you doing there?" Dean asks.

"We were looking for a cure for vampirism. It was held in his hands and the only way to release it was to wake him up." She explains.

"So you woke what might be the world's most powerful being?"

"No," She says offended. "Things got out of hand. We were never planning to free him."

"Where's the cure now?" Sam questions urgently.

"I don't know." She confesses. "The last time I heard about it a vampire named Katherine stole it." She wouldn't mind if the three of them hunted down and killed Katherine.

"We need to go find it." Cas declares. "It might be the only way to return Silas back to his mortal state."

"There's only one dose. We were getting it for our friend."

"This is a little more important." Dean responds.

"No, it's really not." Damon intervenes. "We don't give a crap about Silas. Someone else is in need of the cure."

At once, the three of them glare at Damon. He matches them with a glare of his own. "Are you really willing to let the world fall to pieces over that someone?" Dean argues in a calm tone.

Damon walks further into the room. "If that means she gets the cure then yes."

"She?" Dean questions. "So this is like a twilight thing?"

"Stop," Bonnie says tiredly before things escalated. "We need to find the cure first. Then we can decide." She turns to Damon. "Are they gone?"

"Yup," He answers. He looks back to Sam, Dean and Castiel. "Did the Backstreet boys tell you why there were demons here?"

The bloodsucker was really starting to get on Dean's nerves. He set his lips in a firm line. "We don't know."

Bonnie thinks for a moment. "One of them said 'the boss wanted me dead'." She recites. "They didn't use a name."

"Silas?" Sam guesses.

"Maybe." Dean says.

Bonnie knows it wasn't him. He relied on her to regain his powers. She won't tell them that though. She was going to handle Silas her own way. "Maybe not." Cas speaks, drawing their attentions. "We know someone else who has control over demons, and probably has eyes on all of us right now."

At his pointed look at Sam and Dean they both come to a simultaneous conclusion. They exchange annoyed looks. Dean curses. "Crowley, you son of a bitch."

Silas sits on the floor of Shane's office, greedily drinking a blood bag. The craving hit him out of nowhere. He had a feeling that would happen a lot more if he wasn't restored. He sucks a little harder, relishing from the taste. "Show some dignity, will you." A strange voice enters. "You're making me ill."

Silas spin around in surprise. He studies the man with interest. "Who are you?"

"Crowley," The man in the suit introduces. "King of Hell."

Silas slowly straightens himself and wipes the blood from his lips. "A demon?"

"Let's not bother with the sexy details." Crowley responds. "We have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Like what?"

"I could help you get your powers back."

"No thanks," Silas declines. "I've already got that covered."

"The Bennett witch?" Crowley asks. Silas tenses at his words. "She's already dead."

"You're lying. She's one of strongest witches in history."

"She's also a teenage girl. Hardly any competition for my boys."

Silas needed to find out if Bonnie was okay. The expression Shane taught her could bring down original vampires. Demons should have been no match for her. "Are you aware of hunters that are here?" He asks suddenly, remembering Bonnie earlier concern.

"Hunters?" Crowley repeats slowly. If the hunters were who he thought they were, Bonnie might not be as dead as he thought. He mentally curses and looks back to Silas. "If the certain terrible trio I know is in this town, you're definitely gonna need my help."

Silas tilts his head. "So what do you get out of this if I agree?"

"There are some things I could gain if we get access to purgatory."

"Such as?"

"Souls." The demon answers. "I want access to the power."

"How many?"

"Half."

"I want to know if Bonnie's safe first. If she is let her remain that way." Silas proposes. "Then you can have them all for all I care, except for one."

Crowley looks impressed. "Sounds fair. Are you really sure the witch can pull her end?"

"I'll make her." Silas promises.

"Congratulations, you just made a deal with the devil." Crowley says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I guess I'm aiming for a Dean/Bonnie/Damon triangle. If I do Dean and Bonnie I will feel like I'm cheating on Destiel.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Sam and, Castiel go to check into a local motel. Dean collapses on the bed when they settle into the room. "Listen Cas, you need to get a cot and pretend to sleep, or something. I'm not sure can sleep with you just staring over at us like that."

"I think I'm going to go find out information on Silas." The brothers nod. "I'll keep a watch on Bonnie's house too."

"She's got a vampire bodyguard at her disposal. I think she'll manage."

"We still need to find out why Crowley's after her." Before either brother could respond, Cas disappears.

They exchange looks before Sam shrugs. "I'm going to do some more research on this Silas character too. Get some rest."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean says before fully laying out and getting comfortable.

First thing in the morning after Bonnie wakes up, she calls Aja back. The same voice answers. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie takes a deep breath before answering. "Yeah," She replies. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to bring your coven here."

"What? Why not?"

She needed to keep Aja and her coven away from this town. If they stay away, Silas doesn't get what he wants. "I'm getting better at controlling my expression."

"But Bonnie, you can't just control it." She responds. "We have to expel it from your body. It's poison."

"I know," An idea pops into her head. Before she could think the better of it, she speaks. "There are hunters here." She closes her eyes at her words. She's already started she might as well finish. "I think you all need to hold back for a while. I think they're just passing through. But I will feel safer with you guys at a safe distance."

Aja was silent on the other end. "Hunters? They can be dangerous." She finally speaks.

"My friends and I can handle it."

"Handle it?"

Aja must have thought she meant kill them. It wasn't an unfair assumption. Bonnie would have thought it herself. "We'll convince them to leave town."

The exact second Bonnie thinks Aja has caught onto her lies, she responds. "Alright," She says tiredly. "But we're still coming in a week. The sooner we free you of your expression, the safer you'll be. No good can come out of expression magic."

Or maybe something could, she thought. She could take down Silas. She might die, but that was a risk she was willing to take. "I'll see you in a week." She says numbly before hanging up. She glances around her empty house, grateful her dad wasn't home. Still word could get around that she wasn't in school. She was sure that her father would get the news that she had been skipping school. Bonnie sighs as she prepares to get ready for school.

She gets the sudden feeling that her troubles were not close to being over.

Sam groans as he sits up. He looks to find the bed next to him empty. He doesn't have time to wonder about the whereabouts of his brother because Dean enters carrying a Mystic Grill bag. He notices Sam awake and smirks. "Breakfast? I got pie."

He scoffs and shakes his head. "I think I'll pass. You have anything else not involving filling and crust?"

He holds out a container to him. "You need to learn to live a little."

Sam laughs at his brother's words. "Did Cas check in?"

"Yeah, he's still checking out Silas. Did you find anything last night?"

"Not much." He answers while taking his food. "We should check in with Bonnie today." Sam suggests.

"Why?" Dean asks with a mouthful of pie.

"She was there when Silas rose. I just want to hear the story again."

"I don't know man." Dean shakes his head. "Maybe Cas was off about this one."

"What makes you say that?"

"She hangs with vampires. I thought you of all people would have a problem with that." Dean says not mentioning Benny's name. However, both knew of the vampire that caused a lot of tension between them.

"I do," He replies with a controlled anger. "But I don't think Bonnie's gonna help if we stake all of her friends."

Sam had a point. "Fine, but just Bonnie. We don't need her fangy friends around; especially that asshat boyfriend of hers."

Sam smiles at him, the tension already gone. "I was thinking last night about Bonnie's grandmother and Bobby."

"What about them?"

"You don't think they were ever…together?"

Dean's face scrunches in disgust. "Come on, Sam. Why go there?"

He shrugs. "They always seemed comfortable."

"Even if they were and once again gross." Deans starts. "Think he knew he was banging a witch?"

"Probably." Sam shrugs, taking a bite out of his breakfast. "From what I've seen and heard Bennett witches aren't evil. They're born from nature and that's how their power is passed down." Dean let out a small chuckle. "What?"

The older Winchester stares at his brother. "You don't even know how big of a geek you're being right now."

Sam scoffs defensively. "Shut up, jerk."

Damon was in the process of making himself a drink as Elena and Stefan file in the room. Stefan looks tired and Elena is still sporting her best 'I'm bad now' look. She walks over to Damon and snatches his drink out of his hand. "Thank you." She mutters before flopping on the couch.

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. Like everyone else, he realized how much of a bitch Elena was without her humanity. On his long list of screw-ups, making her turn off her humanity was pretty high up. "No problem." He replies sarcastically. "So I'm guessing that you're still a vampire."

She does roll her eyes. She sits back ignoring him while Stefan responds. Katherine got the better of us…again."

Damon lets out a frustrated sigh. "What happened?"

"The bitch snapped my neck and ran off into the sunset with Elijah." Elena fills in.

"Elijah?"

"Apparently they're friends." Stefan elongates the word 'friends' so Damon could get the message.

"Ugh." He rolls his head back in disgust.

"That was pretty much my reaction." Stefan leans against the wall. "So, what's going on here?"

"Funny you ask brother. Bonnie and I met the hunters yesterday." Stefan straightens up. "We're fine. They actually saved Bonnie's life."

"From what?"

"Demons. The kind that possess people. "

"Demons?" Elena asks from her seat, drink still in hand. "There are demons now?"

"No," Stefan answers shortly. "There have always been demons. But they haven't been in Mystic Falls for a while."

"And they're here for Bonnie?" Elena asks. Stefan wonders briefly if there was any concern in her voice. "Finally, some new threat comes to town not looking for me."

Both brothers ignore her. Stefan turns back to Damon. "So back to the hunters."

"They want to help us find Silas."

"Why?"

"Greater good? World's peace? Self-pride?" He shrugs. "You know hunters can be just as self-righteous as witches."

Elena releases a bored sigh and throws her head back. "Why aren't we killing them then? We've been against hunters before."

"These are different." Damon explains. "They don't just hunt vampires. They hunt every monster that has ever been on this planet."

The female vampire just shrugs again with a smirk on her face. "Sounds to me like you two are just scared." She stands up and moves to leave the room.

"Where you going?" Damon asks, scared that she will go out and do something stupid.

"To get a real drink." She answers as she exits the room.

The Salvatores look to each other. Damon inclines his head in the direction Elena just left. "We need to keep an eye on her."

"About that," Stefan says taking Elena's old seat. "She killed a waitress."

Damon sighs. "What are we gonna do?"

Stefan pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't know."

Bonnie couldn't have been more relieved when school ended. The only familiar faces she saw were Matt in the lunchroom and Rebekah in physics. When she last spoke to Caroline, she and Klaus were looking into Silas' whereabouts. Which were right next to her car she discovers. Silas stands by Bonnie's car with a relieved look. When she nears him, she hears him sigh. "Bonnie," he starts looking her over. "Why haven't you been answering me?"

"I'm busy." She answers shortly.

"Have you heard from the witches?"

His attempt to look innocent starts to irk Bonnie. "They're not coming."

"What?" He asks shocked. "Why?"

"I told them not to."

His face starts to contort into confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm not killing them, Silas." She stares him right into his or rather Shane's eyes. "I can't take down the veil." She conveniently leaves out the part about her plan to also kill him.

"What about Jeremy? Or your Grams? You're just gonna let them rot over there."

Her anger was starting to spike. He was trying to play her again. She tries to calm herself by taking a breath. "Stop it," She warns.

He continues as if she said nothing. "They're only there because you failed to protect them."

Her mind begins to become cloudy. "No," she closes her eyes to block out of his voice. She turns to run away. A figure blocks her path. She looks up to find Jeremy staring back at her. She knows it isn't real, but a part of her wants to dwell in the moment of seeing him again.

Silas' voice speaks behind her. "Help him Bonnie."

Unable to hold back any longer she spins back around. "Get out of my head!" She yells, her expression sending him flying across the lot. She loses control and a wave of power shatters the car windows behind her. Pulling herself together, she worriedly looks around to see if anyone was standing around. Thankfully, the lot was empty. She turns back to Silas to find him gone. She rushes to her car and drives off before anyone could discover the damage. When she returns home, she notices an impala in front. It doesn't surprise her when Sam, Dean, and Castiel climb out. They meet halfway on her porch.

Dean notices she looks a little jumbled, though she's trying hard to cover it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She answers quickly. "What are you doing back here?"

"We just wanted to go back over your time at the cave with Silas." Sam supplies.

She looks down. She really didn't feel like doing that. She could tell the three were only doing their jobs or what they felt they needed to do. She had told them about Jeremy and Silas rising. What else could they want? Calming herself down, she nods as she invites them in.

Silas limps back into his office. Being this weak and vulnerable was getting old pretty fast. He groans as he pain shoots through his right arm. Bonnie had broken it. He makes his way over to his healing herbs. "Rough day?"

He spins around to be faced with Crowley with a taunting look on his face. "Not now Crowley."

"You can't hold your feelings in all the time." Crowley replies earning a glare. "Who dinged you up?"

"Bonnie," He answers while treating his arm.

"The witch?"

"Yes," He grunts out angrily. His arms make a few cracking noises and he grunts out in pain.

"She sounds lovely. I can't wait to meet her." Silas continues to grunt as his bones heal. "On another note my hunch was right. The macho Charlie's Angels are here too." He had sent a few of his demons find out if the hunters Silas told him about were the three beings he wanted to wipe off the planet. To his great disappointment, he found out his suspicions were correct.

"So you know these hunters?" Silas moves his arm a few times experimentally. "Why don't you just kill them? You're a demon."

"Thanks for the news flash, Curly. If there's one thing I know, it's to know not to underestimate them three. There are others in the past who have and you know where they are; dead."

"So, I should be worried." Silas asks.

"Yes, especially about the witch. I'm guessing her breaking your arm wasn't part of your plan?"

Silas smirks in response. "No, but as long as she's still using expression things will work out." Crowley raises an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "The more expression she uses, the more the darkness takes over her. Her urge to kill will become stronger. We just need to make sure when that urge hits her, she's by the right people."

"The twelve witches." Crowley states while nodding his approval.

"Now you're getting it. But she told the witches not to come to town. And this is where you come in, Crowley."

Crowley tilts his head slightly. "What do you need me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was brought to my attention that Dean wouldn't date a seventeen year old, and I agree. My solution is…birthday for Bonnie. On the show Elena and Caroline get one, but Bonnie hasn't and probably won't. What better way to spend a birthday with Team Free Will? Also I will be doing some Dark Bonnie action. (Something else the show disappointed me with.)


	6. Chapter 6

"I would offer you guys something, but we need to go grocery shopping. And with everything going on, I'm not too concerned about being a gracious host." Bonnie says as the three sit down on her couch.

"It's fine, Bonnie." Sam assures.

"Yeah," Dean agrees. "We can still honestly say that you were the nicest witch we've met."

"You've known a lot of witches?" She asks curiously.

"More than our fair share." Dean shrugs. "You get points for not hanging rabbits from your ceiling."

Despite herself, Bonnie starts to smile. She was beginning to like the three hunters. "Thanks…I guess."

Dean nods his head for a response. Sam looks between the two before speaking. "So, Bonnie," He begins. "How long were you guys on the island again?"

She shrugs, thinking back. "A few days, maybe even a week."

"Looking for the cure?"

She nods her answer. "Yeah,"

Castiel leans forward. "And this vampire Katherine took it before you could get it?"

"Yes," She answers. "And there's another thing. Damon's brother Stefan went to go look for her. He found her."

"That's great," Sam says. "So, you've got the cure."

"No," She quickly corrects. "He found her, but she got away. Katherine's got a way of outsmarting us."

"This Katherine sounds like trouble." Cas comments. "If you tell me what she looks like I could go find her."

"No," She rejects. "It could be too dangerous."

Dean scoffs, causing Bonnie to tilt her head. "You've got no idea how much mojo this guy's got. One vampire won't be a problem."

"Actually, it's not just one. She with another vampire named Elijah. He's an original."

"An original?" Sam questions, confused.

"They're just as old as the Alpha, but the originals were witch-created vampires." Cas explains for Bonnie.

"I'm still not getting it." Dean adds. "This dude's just a vampire."

"Originals can only be killed with a white oak stake." Bonnie informs. "Most of those were destroyed by the original family."

"How many of them are there?"

"There are three left. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus are the surviving ones. We have killed two of their siblings though." She says with pride.

"What if we found some more of the white ash?" Sam suggests, drawing everyone's attention.

"How?" She asks while looking between the three of them.

"I may know where to look." Cas says. "I can go check."

"Wait," Bonnie says before stopping, looking at the empty space where Cas used to be. She looks to Dean and Sam for explanations.

"He's not a waiting guy." Dean fills in. "Wait for what?"

"If we kill one of the originals, we kill everyone they've ever turned." They both return a blank look to her. "Klaus can't die. He began the bloodline of my friends…and my mother."

They both freeze at her confession. Sam responds first. "Your mother's a vampire?"

She looks down. "It wasn't her choice. The originals threatened to kill my best friend, everything happened so fast I couldn't stop it."

"Klaus turned your mother?"

"No," She shakes her head. "Damon was her maker." She couldn't seem to control her mouth today. She didn't know what it was about them that made her spill her every thought. She knew it had to go beyond their hotness. Yet she still couldn't place her finger on it.

They both stare at her with incredulous looks. Dean turns to her as if she's a child. "You let him sacrifice your mother?"

"I didn't let him do anything. He made the wrong decision, but there's nothing I can do to change it, especially now there's only one cure." She says dangerously calm.

"We're sorry, Bonnie." Sam apologizes. "We're just wondering why you're still around helping them. They don't sound like good friends."

She looks to the ground contemplating Sam's words. She shakes her head in denial. "I thought you were here to discuss Silas."

"We are." Dean returns. "Once Cas comes back with the stake, we're off to find this Elijah dude. We get the cure, find Silas and you gank him."

Bonnie and Dean have an intense stare down as Sam watches on the side. He looks back and forth between the two before a smile forms on his face. The last person who never took any of Dean's shit like that was Jo. The similarities between them were fascinating to him. Bonnie takes in Dean's entire plan, but only one thing stuck out to her the most. "Gank?" She doesn't even attempt to stop the small smile on her lips.

Dean has no idea why, but seeing the teen witch give him a small smirk did something to him. He knew she was stubborn, but all her intentions were good. Hell, she had to be good. No one who had the power she did sat and hung around with people who sacrificed their mother. He had to admit he was beginning not to mind the witch. He even had to admit that she was hot. He simply shakes his head to her question.

He definitely didn't mind her at all.  
\--- 

 

Damon walks through the halls of his home, wondering why in the hell he ever came back to this town. Then he remembers.

Elena.

There was a time he would've done anything to have a life with her. It wasn't actually that long ago. But it just seems like every time they had gotten close to anything normal, something went wrong. She chose Stefan, she died, she was sired to him, and his personal favorite she hates his guts because all of her emotions were gone. He goes into the room of the same vampire. He doesn't look surprised when he sees the room empty. Walking down to the next room, he sticks his head inside. Stefan lays on the bed, but he notices he's alone. Without opening his eyes, Stefan speaks, "What's up?"

"Where's Elena?"

Stefan sits up quickly. "I thought you were watching her."

"I am…or was. Dammit, where did she go?"

Stefan lets out a frustrated sigh. "Where would she go?"

"The vervain is pretty much out of the water system. She could be anywhere snacking on anybody." They both travel back down stairs. "She's not here, Barbie hates her…" Damon trails off.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asks, knowing that there wasn't a big of a chance.

"Probably not." He shakes his head. "What about her new BFF Rebekah?"

"Worth a shot." Stefan replies before they both head out.

Elena looks around before knocking on April's door. She doesn't have to wait that long before the younger girl opens the door. Surprise takes on her face as she looks Elena over. "What do you want Elena?"

"That's no way to treat a guest." She replies in a bored tone. "I want to talk to you about those hunters who came to see you." Stefan and Damon had filled her in about everything they knew about them, including that they came to talk to April. They sounded like three easy kills. Plus, they weren't from here meaning they were vervain-free. "What did they say to you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it matters." She answers shortly. "And if you don't tell me, your sad, short life will be over."

April steps back into her house. "You're not invited. I know the rules."

Elena chuckles at her statement. "You'll have to come out sometime. And when you do you're dead. Isn't smarter just to tell me what you know?"

April stares at the vampire for a moment, considering her options. She could call Matt or the sheriff, but Elena could kill them both quickly and still be after her. She didn't know of Caroline would come, and Bonnie was always busy. After a while she nods. "I don't know much."

Elena tilts her head, interested. "I'm listening."  
\--- 

Bonnie was still sitting with the two Winchesters. A very curious Sam was asking her questions about the Bennett family. He talked about her ancestors like they were royalty. While they talked Dean would throw in a sarcastic comment that made Bonnie laugh. She also learned that the two had the pleasure of meeting her Grams. The name Bobby Singer had sounded familiar, but she couldn't match a face to the name. And apparently they might've had a thing. Ew.

Mid their conversation, Dean lifts his sleeve up to look at his watch. "How long does it really take to get a white ash stake?"

Sam rolls his eyes, but his response is cut off by Bonnie's cell phone. She looks confused for a moment before excusing herself. Looking down at her phone she sees Damon's name. "Damon?"

"Hey Witchy," She rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Have you seen a certain doppelgänger newbie vampire?"

"Elena?" She hadn't seen Elena since she got home from the island. She was purposefully putting it off because she knew the new Elena wasn't fun to be around. "I haven't seen her."

"Perfect," He mutters sarcastically. He repeats her answer to someone, probably Stefan.

"You two lost her again?" She asks tiredly.

He scoffs, "You try keeping up with her. She's out of control. She's killing just to prove to us that she doesn't want the cure."

She closes her eyes. Their lives were so screwed now. There was a time when Elena would've died before she ever hurt anyone. Now she was killing for sport. Caroline uses to spend most of her time worrying about the next party for the weekend. She was now trying to contact her hybrid boyfriend who was on the run. And she was a mock psychic, who didn't have to worry about taking down old, powerful monsters. She tried thinking that everything happened for a reason, but now she just settled on life sucks. "I'm gonna do a locator spell."

"See you soon, Judgy."

She hangs up and goes back to her living room. When she enters both brothers are staring at her curiously. "I need to leave." She says regretfully.

"Anything wrong?" Dean asks

"My friends just need me. I'll give you my number so you can call when Castiel comes back." Sam hands over his phone and Bonnie quickly programs her number into it. She gives her phone over so Sam could do the same. "I'll see you guys later." After they leave, Bonnie goes to find something's of Elena. She freezes as she is hit with a sudden feeling. She doesn't know how, but she knows exactly where Elena is. She grabs her keys and heads out the door.

She drives until she sees a familiar house. Her hunch was right. Elena was here, standing on April's porch. Bonnie exits the car in enough time for April to close the door. Elena turns around and stops when she sees Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie." She says shortly.

"What are you doing here? Stefan and Damon are looking for you."

She rolls her eyes. "Are you still doing their bidding, Bonnie?" She steps down from the porch and closer to Bonnie. "It's really pathetic how you let them use you."

Bonnie tenses as she takes in Elena's words. She has to believe that her best friend was in there somewhere. "Elena," She says softly. "I know this isn't you. I know you're still hurting over Jeremy."

She laughs before pushing her hair back. "I don't feel anything, including the fact that you let my brother die and that your plan to bring him back was totally crazed." Bonnie was speechless. She couldn't believe that Elena was actually saying this to her. "I have to meet Rebekah soon. It's been nice catching up with you." She walks passed her.

Filled with anger Bonnie turns back to her once best friend. "Damon told me you're killing." She announces in a monotone. Elena turns to face her with a mock interest. "I can't let you keep doing that."

Elena steps back to her in a challenge. "These last few days I've been wondering about my old life. Like why I was ever friends with that bitch Caroline and the magical stick in the mud. I understand why Jeremy cheated on you with Anna's ghost now." She walks away not waiting on a response from the witch.

Before Bonnie could do anything, Elena was gone from her sight. With another glance in her direction, she turns back to April's door. Knocking twice, she waits for her to answer. She hesitantly opens the door. Bonnie notices the relief when she recognizes her. "Bonnie," She says relieved.

"Why was Elena here?"

"What is wrong with her? She threatened to kill me."

"I won't let her." She promises. "Why was she here?"

"She wanted to know about those three detectives that came to talk to me."

Bonnie straightens at the news. What did Elena want with Sam, Dean, and Castiel? She didn't believe when Damon and Caroline told her about Elena without her humanity. She knew Elena was unpredictable like this. "Is that all?" April nods quickly. "Just try to stay away from her." Bonnie makes her way back to her car while fishing out her cell phone. She dials Damon number. "I found her, but she left. She threatened April."

"Well, I suppose that's good. Her spine is still intact."

"I think she's going after them."

"Who?" Damon's asks confused.

"The hunters. If she attacks, I don't know if I can stop them from killing her." She says. "We need to get her humanity back."

"We're trying. She's not exactly making this easy."

"Then let's try a new approach." She says dangerously. She hangs up the phone while a new idea forms in her mind. Remembering Elena's words from earlier, a smirk forms on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Looks like I had the same idea as TVD about getting Elena's humanity back, but I'm taking it further. I need to know your opinions on Bonnie/Winchesters interaction. Many of Bonnie fans (myself included) have wanted someone to sway her away from the Mystic Falls Gang and for her to open her eyes a bit about her friendships. Of course in this story it's gonna be Sam/Dean/Cas. I just need to know if their relationships are progressing properly.


	7. Chapter 7

A day later Elena sits by Rebekah at the Mystic Grill. She tips her drink in her hand. Rebekah stares at her with a curious expression. "What's eating you?"

She pauses before answering. "Someone's always out to spoil my fun. First the Salvatores now Bonnie. Not to mention these new hunters." She sits her glass down. "You'd think there would be more concern over three hunters who could kill us all."

The blonde original shakes her head in disagreement. "According to Stefan, they want to kill Silas. They're okay as long as they stay away from me."

"And when they don't?" She questions. "When they switch focus from Silas to us."

"Then, we'll deal."

"April told me the name's they're using. I could track them down."

Rebekah laughs at the young vampire. She admits that Elena was more fun to be around without her humanity. But Rebekah had started to notice that it hadn't made her any smarter. "And do what? Fall gracefully on a stake?"

"I can take them. I was trained by Alaric."

"Yeah, trained by a drunken history teacher will have them shaken all the way."

"I took Caroline down." She reasons boastfully. "And Conner."

"Yeah," She nods. "Try again."

Elena frowns at her friend. She was sick of everyone underestimating her and trying to control her. Stefan and Damon were running around trying to find the cure to force it upon her. The only person she could stand to be around was the very person who killed her. "I'm going to pay the Sheriff a visit. She can point me in the right direction with the hunters."

"Didn't you attack her?"

"Yeah," Elena smiles in remembrance of seeing Liz and Caroline's faces. "But she'll help me anyway. Especially if she thinks her precious daughter is in danger."

Rebekah looks impressed with her plan. Elena stands from the bar and prepares to leave. "I can't help you. I'm going to go talk to Nik about Elijah's whereabouts.

The brunette straightens her jacket. "Fine," She responds. "This is strictly for information." She knows that Rebekah won't see through her lie. She wanted to do this alone. "I'll see you later."

Rebekah gives an uninterested wave with one hand as she tips her drinks to her lips with the other. Elena quickly makes her way outside of the Grill and to the Sheriff's office. When she enters the station she quickly locates Liz. She turns from conversing with an officer to look in her direction. Elena smirks when she sees her do a double take. She abruptly ends the conversation and stalks her way over to her. "Elena," She says stonily. "You can't be here."

"Uh huh," She passes nonchalantly. "I need to talk to you about the three men that came to see you."

She could see that the new vampire wouldn't leave o her own. Reluctantly, she inclines her head toward her office. Elena wordlessly follows behind her. Liz shuts the door to make sure their conversation is private. She turns back to Elena. "What do you want?'

"I'd watch that tone, Liz." Elena threatens. "Wouldn't want Caroline to become an orphan, would we?"

Liz glares on at the teen she used to know. "You can't kill me. There's over a dozen deputies out there who would be all over you."

She glances out the window at her statement. "What makes you think I won't do the same to them?"

Liz smirks. "You're not stupid, Elena. Just tell me what you're doing here."

She stares on for a moment. "I want you to find out where they are and tell me."

"Why?"

Elena tilts her head. "Because I said so." Liz stays silent. "They're hunters, Liz. What do you thinks gonna happen when they find out about us. About Caroline."

The shocked expression covers her face just as well as the stoic one she previously held. "Hunters?"

"They kill things like vampires, which last time I checked your daughter still holds her member's card. You already have their names, which are fake by the way. Find out where they're using it, and point me in the direction." Liz thinks it over for a moment. If these guys were any threat to her daughter she had to do something. On the other hand if she just served up those men to Elena she was no better than any other murderer. Elena was impatiently waiting on an answer. She nods after a moment, causing Elena to smile. "Good choice."  
\-----

Bonnie wakes to her ringtone going off. She groans as she reaches for her phone beside her. She looks at the screen before answering. "What is it, Care?"

"Were you asleep?" She asks, concerned.

"Yeah, but it's fine." She sits up, groggily. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," She pauses. "I called to talk about your birthday."

"Birthday?" Bonnie repeats before realization washes over her. "Oh, right."

"Did you forget your birthday's in two days?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." With Mystic Falls bordering on the apocalypse, and fighting off Silas' control, birthday wasn't a high priority. It also didn't feel right with Jeremy gone. "It's no big deal."

"It's your eighteenth. You didn't let me sit alone and mope on mine. Why wouldn't I do the same?"

"And I love you for it." She says. "With everything going on…"

"Nope, like I'm letting you do that. Even if it's just us and Matt."

Bonnie relents and smiles to herself. "Fine, Caroline. Definitely no parties." She could practically see Caroline frown.

"Fine."

Bonnie looks around for the time. "What time is it?"

"Hold on," The blond vampire says. "It's 9:30."

"I need to go meet Sam, Dean and Cas."

Caroline is silent on the other end for a while. "We're on the first name basis?"

"They're the good guys, Care." She stands from bed and stretches her limbs. "Cas said he might be able find a white oak stake."

"The so called angel?" Bonnie doesn't miss the disbelief in her voice.

"There are vampires, witches, werewolves, and who knows what else in this town. You think angels aren't possible?"

"I'm just not as trusting as you. They still are hunters." She pauses as an idea comes to her. "Would you really let them kill Elijah and his bloodline?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. She once thought that Elijah was the best of the originals, she was proven wrong when he played a major role in her mother's death. He was just like the rest of them. "If it came to that. We need the cure."

"For Elena, right?"

The thought of the brunette vampire made her turn cold. "We need it for bigger purposes. We can't keep putting her first."

Caroline listens on in disbelief. "We can't leave her like that."

"We'll find a way to get her humanity back. From what I've read the sire bond should be completely gone with her emotions back. She can live like you."

"I guess but-"

"Caroline," Bonnie interrupts. "Everything will be okay. I'll fix this."

She hears a flutter of noise behind her, and spins around. She gasps as she sees a now familiar figure standing in front of her. Castiel stands in front of her in her room. She briefly wonders if her dad is home. "Hello Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Caroline calls out panicking. "What's wrong?"

They stare at each other until Bonnie looks back at her phone. "It's nothing. I'll talk to you later." She hangs up and looks up at the angel. "Castiel, what are you doing here...in my room?"

He looks down sheepishly, almost shyly. "Sorry, I was just checking up on you."

"Oh," She replies. This was a new occurrence for her. Not many people came to check up on her before. "Well, thanks?"

"I found the stake." He says simply, sliding it from his coat. Bonnie stares at the weapon for a moment. "We need to go to Dean and Sam."

She nods. "I was just about to call them." She shrugs. "I guess we can go together. I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to my dad…"

"Your father's not home." Castiel informs her.

She sighs, relieved. "Figures. In that case you can wait downstairs while I get dressed."

For the first time he notices her sleep attire. He takes a step back. "Yeah, I'll just go."

She turns to her closet to look for clothes. She looks back when she doesn't hear the door. She finds Castiel already gone. "Right," Who would use doors when they could fly out of a place? She quickly picks her clothes for the day.

She makes her way with downstairs ten minutes later. Castiel stands by her fireplace, looking at the photos perched on there. He doesn't turn to face her when he speaks. "You seem happy with your friends." He observes.

Bonnie smiles sadly before standing beside him. She stares at the picture with her, Caroline, Elena, Matt and Tyler. All of them were smiling broadly and genuinely. It was before all the terror and death came to town. "That was a long time ago. We were different people." Cas turns his stare to her. Her eyes become fixed on the next picture with her, Elena, and Jeremy. It's not long before she feels his eyes on her. She looks away and goes to grab her keys. "Ready?"  
\----

After losing another round of 'rock-paper-scissors', Dean was on his way back to the Grill for him and Sam some breakfast. He was next to the impala when he hears a noise. He instinctively turns around. There stands a brunette female with a pink streak in her hair. "Can I help you?" Something was off about this chick. He just knew it.

"Not really," She says before veins appear under her eyes and her eyes bleed black. "Just be still."

Before Dean could reach for a weapon, Elena sped over to him. In a moment she was on top of him, forcing him to the ground. He manages to push her off of him. He goes for Ruby's demon killing knife, but she quickly knocks it out of his hand. Without hesitation, she bites down into his neck. Dean groans in pain as her fangs pierce his skin. Suddenly, the vampire is thrown off of him. He expects to see Sam, but he realizes it's Castiel who came to his rescue. He breathes a sigh of relief as he sits up, his right hand covering his wounded neck.

Cas lays a hand on the side of Elena face while she struggles in his grasp. Before he could kill her he hears Bonnie's shouts. "Castiel, don't." She runs up beside her.

"You know her?" Dean questions. "She just tried to kill me."

"Cas, just let her go." They both look at her unsure. "Do it."

After a moment, Castiel roughly tosses the vampire to the ground. Bonnie barely acknowledges Sam when he comes out to investigate the commotion. She focuses on the shell of her best friend. She knows Elena is ready to escape. Without any further thought, she holds her hand out to Elena. The vampire is confused by her gesture at first until pain shoots through her head. She screams and clutches her head. Using her magic, she twists Elena's wrists that she uses to cradle her head. Her cries get louder.

Sam and Dean wonder briefly if anyone will discover the noise of the howling vampire. They call out to Bonnie as she breaks another one of Elena's bones. She ignores them as she breaks something in her leg. Bonnie starts speaking calmly to Elena. "Turn them on."

Elena groans in pain and confusion. "What?"

"Turn your emotions back on." Elena doesn't answer as she continues to let out painful moans. Bonnie takes this as a cue to intensify the aneurism.

"Bonnie," A new voice cuts in. She turns to face Stefan and Damon, both looking on in shock. "You have to calm down." Stefan coaxes gently.

"I know what I'm doing." She insists, breaking the re-healed bone in Elena's hand. "Stay back." She turns back to Elena. "Turn. Them. Back. On." Bonnie feels fear that Elena might pass out from the pain before she can bring her back. She lessens the aneurism, but breaks another bone.

"Bonnie, please." She cries, tears streaming down her face. "Ah!" She curls on the ground. She violently shakes and Stefan steps forward.

"Wait Bonnie," He says, observing his ex. Damon also takes another step forward so she has a Salvatore on each side. "Elena?"

All three of them notice the spark that is now present in her eyes. Elena had turned her humanity back on. She continues to lay on the ground broken from Bonnie's attack. When Elena's eyes connect with Bonnie's, she can see the sorrow and regret that hides in them. Bonnie shocks everyone when she lifts her hand again towards Elena. With one flick of a wrist, Elena's neck makes a sickening crack. She falls to the ground, lifeless. The five men all stare at Bonnie wordlessly. She turns toward the vampire brothers. "Take her and lock her up until you're sure she won't turn it back off." She says in a stoic tone.

Stefan slowly walks over to her and scoops her into his arms. He looks to Bonnie and they share a nod. He makes his way off holding onto Elena. Damon turns to her with a still shocked expression. "What the hell was that?"

Bonnie turns a glare in his direction. "Fixing your mistake. Her humanity is back. She would have killed him if she had the chance." She says pointing to a shocked Dean. "And she wouldn't have stopped there. I couldn't allow her to stop killing. How did you know where we were?"

"Liz called us." He pauses. "She's your best friend." He states, not saying the rest.

"That wasn't her. She wasn't Elena." He stares at her for a while in silence. "You should go help Stefan."

"While you stay with them?" There was something in tone. Bonnie just assumes it's the mistrust he has.

"We've had our fair share of Twilight today." Dean adds. Bonnie notices his neck wound from Elena is gone. Castiel must have healed him.

Damon glares at the hunter. "Elena's an amateur. I'm the real deal." Damon says as he vamps out.

"Damon," Bonnie warns, stepping toward Sam, Dean and Castiel. "Go."

He turns to Bonnie in disbelief, his face returning back to normal. Without another word, he turns and stalks off. Bonnie watches him walk away before turning back to the trio. "I'm so sorry." She apologizes. "That wasn't my best friend. She's been…going through some things."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Dean asks. "I never even met the bitch."

"I know," She agrees. "I'm not defending her."

"You broke her neck." Sam mentions. "With your mind."

"She'll heal."

"That's not the point, Bonnie." Sam says, "How do you have that much power? Witches of nature can't handle that much power."

"Are you using expression?" Castiel asks, gently.

She scans the questioning looks of all three of them. She sighs knowing that she shouldn't have lied to them about not using it. At the time she thought if they knew she was the witch they were coming to kill instead of save, they would choose the former. "Yes." She answers looking down. "I'm the witch that's supposed to complete the expression triangle."

"You're the one who's gonna crack purgatory?"

"No, I don't want that. Silas was using my dead love ones to control me." This seems to concern them even more. "I'm fighting him. He won't get the last sacrifice. He's not going to get me. I wanted to help you find the cure. I'm gonna to kill him."

The three stay silent. Dean is the first one to speak. "And you're completely in control?"

"Completely." She answers confidently.

He nods in response. He walks past her to the Impala. "Let's go get the cure. Anyone up for a road trip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you guys want Bonnie to climb into the Impala? Of course you do. So team free will plus one witch is on their way to find Katherine and Elijah. Most of you love Elijah, but I'm kind of indifferent to him. We'll see if he survives as I'm writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Travelling with the Winchesters helped Bonnie learn a few things about them. For one, Dean can only travel with classic rock music. Sam was the steadier driver. He actually obeyed the speed limit. And every few miles Castiel would ask for shotgun, which he was denied by the two Winchester brothers. Bonnie's quick locator spell told them that Elijah and Katherine were still in New York. She had always wanted to go there, but she would be lying if she said this was how she wanted to go. Beside the few stops they made on the way, they rarely stopped for driving breaks. When they finally did arrive they check into a local motel.

The clerk gives a confused look once her eyes settle on Bonnie and the three guys. Dean takes the lead. "We need two rooms." He says, taking out a credit card. "Two beds and adjoining."

Bonnie wants to laugh out loud when she sees the women face change. She knows that the woman is trying to figure out which pairing went in which room. She wordlessly takes the card Dean is offering and checks the four of them in. As they walk to their rooms, Bonnie's phone rings. It had been going off ever since they left Mystic Falls. Caroline, Stefan, her dad, Matt, even Damon kept calling her. She hasn't answered one of them. She makes a silent promise to call everyone when she gets settled in. Sam looks over to her, his eyes going from her phone to her face. "You should answer at least one of them. Everyone must be worried."

Bonnie can't fight off the scoff that escapes her lips. "They're either calling me to judge me about what I did to Elena. Or there's trouble and they need a witch." They stop at the door.

"Judge you?" Dean scoffs. "You saved us. Not in the most ideal way but still…I have a feeling she deserved it."

"Damon and Stefan have been stuck on Elena ever since they met her. They think she can do no wrong. And before that, it was Katherine."

"The doppelgänger?" Castiel asks.

"She's the first. They're both descendants of the original Petrova." Bonnie explains to them.

"So, not only are we hunting an original." Dean states, "But your crazy vampire friend's…what grandmother?"

"I could go alone." She offers.

None of the three men even consider it. "No," Sam answers. "We're not letting you go in alone."

Dean opens the door to the first room. He shrugs at quality. It wasn't the best place they've ever stayed, but it would do. He sneaks a glance towards Bonnie. "Sammy's right." She wants to put up a fight, but she knows she's outvoted. "Sammy and I are taking this room. Bonnie the next one's all yours."

She nods before her eyes go to Castiel. "You don't sleep either?" Out of all three of the guys, Cas interested her the most. She already learned that angels didn't have to eat from their stops at diners. He would eventually order something small to eat for appearances. He would also order coffee, but that was because he liked the taste.

"No, I don't sleep."

"So what are you gonna do?" She asks. Her phone starts again and she quickly ignores the call from Caroline.

"I'll just stay around and watch over you three." His eyes go to Dean.

"We talked about this Cas." Dean objects. "No one wants to sleep like that."

"You won't even notice me, Dean." He protests.

Bonnie notices Sam sitting down with his laptop, shaking his head at the pair. She took that as a cue to slip into the next room. She could still hear Dean and Castiel's discussion. She gently puts her quickly packed bag on the floor before heading to the bed. Pulling out her phone again, she debates who to call first. She decides to call back the person calling her the most. She dials the familiar number. After one ring, the blonde picks up. "Bonnie, where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine, Care. I'm with Dean, Sam, and Castiel." She pauses before speaking again. "We're in New York."

She hears a male voice ask "what?" in the background. "Shut up, Damon." She hisses quickly. "What?"

"We're going after Katherine and Elijah. We're getting the cure." She says proudly. "All this Silas crap won't be an issue anymore. Our lives an return to something that resembles normal."

"I don't get it, Bonnie. Why them? We would've gone with you. We all want the cure too."

She shakes her head. "You want it for Elena, but there's a bigger picture here. If Silas finds a way to open the door to the other side, it might end the world. Elena's humanity is back on. You need to be there with her."

"Yeah," She answers hesitantly. "Not that I'm defending what she did, but was that really the best way to get her humanity back?"

"She was about to kill Dean."

"And since when does Dean count more than your best friend?"

"Since Dean has done more for me in a couple of days than Elena has in a year." She says quietly. She didn't need him to hear her. She had no doubt that Dean would be getting a big head. She sighs and throws her head back. "How is she?"

"A mess." Caroline quickly responds. "Her guilt is killing her. We're trying to convince her she wasn't herself."

"Wasn't she?" Bonnie asks before she can help it. "I mean the problems she had didn't just develop when Damon told her to turn it off, she had those for a while."

"Are you saying she secretly wants to kill me?" She asks offended.

"No, but the things she said about us. The resentment might have always been there. Maybe we were just too busy trying to keep her safe to notice."

Caroline was speechless on the other end. She looks to Damon, who has a blank expression on his face. Neither of them would admit it, but they knew it was a chance Bonnie was right. Finally Damon walks over her and grabs the phone. He ignores her protests as he puts the phone to his ear. "Okay, Judgey. What is going on with you? First you snap your best friend's neck, and then you run away with three guys you barely know." He hears her huff over the phone and rolls his eyes. "I think that expression is messing with your head."

She lets out a tired chuckle. "Why because I'm thinking for myself? Or is it because I'm not putting Elena's best interests in mind?"

"Because you're acting like a crazy person." Caroline rolls her eyes while listening to their discussion.

"Why are you pretending to care, Damon?" She asks.

He stays silent on the other end. Why had it been a surprise to her that if she destroyed herself with expression it would affect him? He thought that after all the time they'd spent fighting their enemies in Mystic Falls, he could consider her a friend. Swallowing hard, he spares a glance to a curious Caroline before responding. "I just need to know if our witch is still going around all crazy and brainwashed. That might hurt our chances against Silas."

Bonnie scoffs at his response. "Put Caroline back on."

She takes the phone from his hands. "Yeah, Bonnie?"

"I have to call my dad next. He wasn't there when I came to get my bag. He's probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah," The blond vampire agrees. "When are you getting back?"

Bonnie shrugs, knowing she can't see her. "A few days?"

"So, I'm guessing you won't be back in time for your birthday." She states sadly.

"No, sorry Care." Bonnie responds regretfully. "But we'll hang as soon as I get back. I'm all yours."

Caroline brightens a little before nodding. "Okay,"

"I'll talk to you later." Caroline responds with a goodbye of her own before Bonnie hangs up.

Damon meets Caroline's eyes after she puts her phone down. "She's acting weird."

Damon shrugs, rolling his eyes. "Nice observation, Barbie."

"No," She retorts. "She's distant and cold. She doesn't even sound sorry about what she did. Bonnie would've felt horrible about doing that."

"That dick's getting to her head."

"You think it's Silas?"

"No, not him." He says as if everything's obvious. "Dean Win-whatever."

"Winchester." She corrects briefly. "I know you don't trust them and I don't either, but I don't think they're the problem. Bonnie says they want to help and considering we have no clue where Silas is, we might need them."

"No we need Bonnie with a clear head." He counters. "We don't need them."

"Bonnie says we do. I trust her." Caroline says in a final tone. It was natural to be distrustful to newcomers in this town. But she had to admit that if she gave Klaus the benefit of the doubt, she would have to give the new trio the same courtesy. "I'm going to check on Elena."

Damon doesn't respond and she quietly leaves the room. He understands why Elena wanted the three of them dead. Was he the only one not buying their story? If Bonnie wasn't so busy trying to get laid by that loser, she'd see it too. He scoffs as he makes his way over to pour him a drink.

"We will have a talk when you get home." Rudy Hopkins says over the phone to his daughter. He was disappointed to find her gone again. This time with three people he'd never heard of and to New York.

"I know. I'll be back soon." She hangs up and tosses her phone on the bed. She slowly leans back to lie down on the bed. The tiredness was starting to catch up with her. She still gets up to walk back into the adjoining room. Three pairs of eyes land on her as she enters. She leans tiredly against the wall before speaking. "Are you ready?"

The boys look to each other before looking back to her. "Ready for…" Sam trails off, prompting Bonnie to continue.

"To find Katherine and Elijah." She explains briefly. "I don't think they're too far off."

Dean lets out a scoff. "You look like you can barely stand."

She shakes her head in denial. "I'm fine."

"Dean's right, Bonnie. You look exhausted." He informs, giving her a quick glance. "That can cause many chemical imbalances in your body that could be harmful to you if you don't get rest. I could explain in greater detail if you like."

Bonnie stares at him blankly. She glances to a smirking Dean, who shrugs in response. Looking back to the angel, she replies, "I rather you wouldn't, but I get the point." She pushes off the wall and leaves the room with a wave.

\-----

The next morning when Bonnie wakes up, the first thing she notices is this was the first time she had an undisturbed sleep. She didn't even have a nightmare about the dead bodies that were piling up back in Mystic Falls. She wasn't roused by the feeling of Klaus, Silas, or any other threat was coming for her. She wasn't completely sure, but she had a feeling the three in the next room had something to do with that. She rises and enters the next room. She only finds Sam sitting on his bed with his laptop. He looks up once she enters completely into the room. "Bonnie," He calls out. "You're up."

She nods, looking around. "What time is it?" She yawns looking around.

"A little after noon." He says after checking his watch.

"I can't believe I slept that long." Her usual sleep time nowadays was a little over two hours, including interruptions. "Where are Cas and Dean?"

"They're out getting food…and beer." He says with a fond smile one could only have when speaking of their family.

Bonnie lets out a chuckle. She missed when she could talk about her friends that way. "I could use a beer." She says as she plops down on the other bed.

Sam looks to her. "Are you sure you're good with missing school? We could have Cas zap you back if it's gonna be a problem."

This time Bonnie just laughs completely. With everything going on in Mystic Falls, she had completely forgot school is a thing teenagers worry about. "Sam, about fifty percent of our senior class has died in the past two years. I think whether I attend or not I'm gonna graduate. Like a congrats-on-surviving diploma."

Sam glances at her sadly. "I know what it's like to go through high school knowing about all the crap that's out there. It sucks."

She nods her agreement. "That it does." They stay silent for a moment. Bonnie figures that Sam is the best one to ask, "How did you manage it? Giving up your life to protect people?"

He scoffs and answers honestly. "I don't." He shakes his head. "Just throw it all into saving people I guess. And you know someone's got to do it."

"Yeah," She agrees half-heartedly. "Have you ever tried to get out?" Sam's eyes go to the ground. "If you don't want to talk…"

"No, it's fine." He assures. "I fought like hell to get out; Dean too. It just…doesn't work out that way."

"It's like destiny." She mutters in response. "A really messed up one." Sam nods and silence follows. Eventually, Sam goes back to his research and Bonnie decides to check her phone again. Caroline's sent her a happy birthday message. Once again she had forgotten about her birthday. Turning eighteen seems so small now; so insignificant. She would have to put on a big smile for Caroline and Matt when she got back, but she just didn't feel anything now.

"Crap!" Sam says, sitting up straighter.

"What?" Bonnie asks, on defense now.

"For the past couple of days, there have been out of season storms and random blackouts all throughout here."

Bonnie looks confused for a moment. "So?"

"These are all signs and omens." He says distractedly while typing on his laptop.

She gets up to look at the screen with Sam. "Omens of what?"

"Demons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This wasn't supposed to be a filler chapter, but as I kept going this is what we got. Elijah and Katherine will be in the next chapter for sure. (I hope) On another note, I know Bonnie fans are pissed at her "storyline" and I am too. Many people who write for her specifically are stopping because of the show. I'm trying not to become one of them for you guys, but it is hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon walks cautiously toward a sleeping Elena. Or at least he thought she was sleeping. The past couple of days she had been a zombie. The guilt of what she'd done hit her hard and rendered her into a vegetable-like state. He, Stefan, Matt and Caroline had tried their best to get her up and out, but nothing helped. "Rise and shine." He says, holding up a blood bag. "I brought breakfast."

Elena barely stirs in response. "Go away, Damon." She mutters.

"Nope," He answers bluntly. "Not until you eat something." He puts the blood closer to her. Her eyes go to him before using her vampire speed to rip it out of his hands. She throws it hard against the wall, splattering blood against it. Damon looks from her to the red-stained wall. "Okay, I'm not cleaning that."

"I told you to leave me alone."

"And I told you to eat something." He argues. "And you didn't, which means the sire bond's gone like Bonnie said it would be." His thoughts go to the stubborn Bennett witch. He wonders if she's caught up with Katherine and Elijah. His thoughts stray to the asshole hunter that's accompanying her. Before he can further think of the amount of loathing he has for man, Elena speaks.

"I wish she had just killed me." She says with her head still low. "The kind that I don't come back from."

"Could you be any more like Stefan right now? You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" She scoffs. "My brother's dead, my best friends will probably never forgive me. I did horrible things, Damon. I killed and I…" She breaks off into sobs. Damon wants to comfort her, but something was holding him back. That same something that has him leave her and seek out Stefan. He didn't have to look far to find him. Stefan was waiting right outside.

He stops in front of his brother. Stefan narrows his eyes at him. "What are you doing?" He asks while crossing his arms.

"Look, she needs you. You've been through that before. You know how to help her."

"She needs you too. This isn't easy on her." Stefan pauses. "What's going on with you? You seem distracted."

Damon rolls his eyes in response. "We have a two thousand year old immortal after us. That tends to get a bit distracting."

Stefan studies him for a while. "No, it's something else."

Damon starts to get annoyed with his brother. "Well, don't forget we also have a suicidal vampire and a witch who decided it would be fun to leave when we need her."

"Bonnie's out getting the cure." Stefan reasons. "Soon Silas won't even be an issue. I don't like her being with the hunters any more than you do, but right now there's nothing we can do about it."

Damon looks back at the green eyed vampire. "We'll see about that." Before Stefan can question his words, Damon speaks again. "Go help Elena." Stefan doesn't get a chance to protest because Damon's already gone.

\----------

"Demons?" Dean questions gruffly. "Demons?"

"Seems like," Sam replies, watching his brother pace back and forth. "And a crap load of them too."

"It has to be Crowley." Castiel states.

Bonnie looks over at the three of them. All she knew about the demon was he was the one who sent the three demons after her. "He's the one that put the hit out on me, right? Who is this guy?"

"Not guy," Dean answers. "He's the king of Hell."

Bonnie doesn't attempt to hide her shock and confusion. "Like…like the devil?" She felt silly for asking, but knew it wasn't impossible.

"No," Dean shakes his head. "I mean we've met him, but no." He chuckles at the witch's confusion at his statement.

Sam steps in to help clarify things. "When your number's up and you're heading downstairs, Crowley is the one you go to."

Bonnie stays silent for a while, thinking over their words. "So he rules Hell?"

"Exactly," Sam nods.

"And the "King of Hell" is here?" The witch says using finger quotes.

"That's what all the signs are pointing to, yes." Cas adds in. "We just don't know why."

"He's watching you three, right? And he's after me?" The three of them nod, wondering where she was going with all of this. "Demon's showing up right at the time we are can't be a coincidence."

Dean meets her eyes in realization. "The cure." He states. Without another word, the four of them start to make their way to the car. Dean quickly gets into the driver's seat with Sam beside him while Castiel and Bonnie slide in the back. "Where're we going, Bonnie?"

She shakes her head. "It doesn't work that way. I don't know the specific place, but I can feel Katherine's presence." She states, looking outside the car. "Make a right."

Dean abruptly turns the wheel, making them all jerk to one side. After a few turns and angry curses later, Bonnie tells him to stop. They step outside to be faced with a big abandoned building. He looks to the Bennett witch in question. "You sure about this one?"

She shrugs wordlessly. This may not have looked right, but her expression was never wrong. "They're in there." She takes the lead and enters the building.

"Wait," Dean calls out, catching up to her. Bonnie stops her path to look back at him. "This place is too big we need to split up." He looks to Sam and Castiel. "You two look down here, we're gonna go look upstairs." They nod before parting with each other. Dean and Bonnie make their way upstairs. "You can't zero in on them?"

"All I know is that they're here." She glances at him beside her. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it." He responds easily. The abandoned building starts to get darker as they walk through it. Dean starts to regret not bringing any flashlights along with them. "Feels like we just walked into the first ten minutes of a bad horror movie."

Bonnie nods her agreement, though she isn't sure he can see her. "I think I can help with that." She mutters before closing her eyes. Using her expression, she illuminates the building with light.

"Whoa," Dean squints. "I take back everything I've ever said about witches."

She shoots him a curious look. He responds by smirking and shrugging her. They continue on their path until Dean extends his arm to stop Bonnie's steps. She stops and looks to him. "What's wrong?" He silently inclines his head in a direction. Bonnie follows his line of vision. She gasps when she sees a body in the distance. Getting a second look she sees that it's desiccated like a vampire. Her face hardens once she realizes who it is. "That's Elijah." She walks closer to him with Dean in tow.

Dean gets a closer look at the body. He wants to protest as Bonnie kneels beside him, but stops because there was no serious threat. "That's Elijah? The original vampire?"

Bonnie nods her answer. She looks at the familiar dagger that is stuck in his chest. She briefly wonders who did this to him. "He's not dead. The dagger will keep him down though." She hears a groan in the distance. Her and Dean exchange looks before she stands up. They move closer to the noise. They find Katherine struggling in a chair that she's tied to with ropes. When her eyes land on Bonnie she smirks. "Witch." She says in greeting.

"Katherine." Bonnie says back with venom in her voice.

"You weren't lying about the identical twin thing." Dean states.

Katherine slides her gaze to Dean. She gives him a once over before grinning at Bonnie. "Who's this Bonnie? Jeremy hasn't been dead two weeks."

The witch steps forward in an attempt to attack, but Dean pulls her back. "Easy Bonnie." She looks at him before nodding. He turns his cold glare on Katherine before speaking. "Cas, we got 'em." Bonnie flinches after Castiel and Sam appear right beside her. "Not that I don't enjoy easy jobs, but why are you already giftwrapped for us."

"Maybe I just like to be tied up, Sweetie." She replies, looking over the three of them. "Damn, I thought I had good taste."

Bonnie ignores the vampire. She looks to Elijah and back to Katherine. "It was obviously someone strong enough to dagger Elijah. And tie you down. Vervain on the ropes?" Katherine's defiant stare answers her question. "Who did this Katherine?"

She glares back at the four. "I don't know."

Bonnie focuses her intense stare on Katherine. The vampire yells out in pain as an explosion occurs in her head. "Who did it?"

Sam, Dean, and Cas all look to each other. Dean steps forward and puts a hand on Bonnie's arm. Her concentration gets broken as she turns to look at him confused. "What are you doing?"

Instead of replying, Dean slides the white oak stake out of his jacket. Katherine's eyes widen slightly. "That's your boytoy over there right?" He says referring to Elijah. "It would be a real shame if this ended up in him instead of that dagger."

"You wouldn't,"

"I would," He counters briefly. "And it won't disturb my sleep a bit."

Bonnie gives him a small smirk. She liked the way the Winchesters did things. If she was in love with Elijah, killing him would hurt her more than any aneurism. After all she would know. "Who did this Katherine? And where's the cure?"

"I don't know." Katherine says in hatred of the witch and her three new bodyguards.

"You're lying." Bonnie accuses.

"I don't." She says roughly. "Whoever it was looked like Rebekah, but it wasn't her. She was with someone; a demon."

"Crowley." Castiel states, earning the agreement of Dean and Sam.

Bonnie thinks for a moment. "Silas." All pairs of eyes go to Bonnie. "It had to be he got in my head and made me see Jeremy and Shane. Where's the cure?" She asks urgently.

Katherine starts to look annoyed again. "I don't know. She…He daggered Elijah and took it from him."

"We have to find them." Castiel says.

They wordlessly turn to leave when Katherine's voice rings out. "You're just leaving me here, Bonnie?"

The four of them stop their path. Bonnie turns to her in disbelief. "Consider it payback for Jeremy." She turns and leads the way out of the building and back to the car. They all stop outside.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks when they stop by the car. "Silas and Crowley are working together."

"Could you do a spell to locate them?" Castiel asks

Bonnie shakes her head. "I don't think I'll have to. Silas still wants me to complete the triangle. He must be back in Mystic Falls waiting for me."

"And then there's Crowley." Dean says. "What the hell does he have to gain from this?"

"You mean besides the joy of screwing us over?" Sam adds sarcastically. "No idea."

"It's the souls." Cas answers simply. "Crowley still wants the souls from purgatory. He wants to be unstoppable."

"Fantastic," Both brothers reply.

"Wait," Bonnie says confused. "Souls?"

"It's like how expression is channeling the souls of twelve dead people. Taking the power of the souls in purgatory will give him power that exceeds that by thousands."

Bonnie's mouth hangs open from the shock. She knew the expression that she used now was nearly overwhelming. Multiplying it by thousands probably could destroy the world with the blink of an eye. Her thoughts are broken by Sam opening the passenger door. She notices the boys start to pile into the car. She begins to follow their lead and climbs in next to Castiel. Sam throws out a suggestion as they start to drive off. "Should we summon him?"

Dean shakes his head while gripping the wheel. "Even if he comes, we can't be sure he won't have something up his sleeve."

"So back to the hotel then." Sam states. The ride back is silent. When the four of them enter the room Bonnie's phone rings from the bed. She pats her pants pockets wondering how she left her phone. She assumes that it was due to them rushing out to find Katherine and Elijah. She scoops her phone up and her eyes widen at the screen. She takes note of the forty-five alerts that come from her missed calls and texts. Her phone beeps again in her hand with a message from Caroline.

"Anything wrong?" Dean asks.

Bonnie shakes her head with a smile. "No, my friends keep calling because it's my eighteenth birthday."

Dean and Sam look up at her quickly. Sam chuckles at her carelessness. "It's your birthday?"

"It's you eighteenth birthday?" Dean stresses.

She nods her head before waving it off. "It's not important. If it weren't for Caroline reminding me, I would've forgotten." She shrugs. "We have more important things to do."

"If I not mistaking," Castiel starts in his usual deep tone. "Birth is something of great import and is celebrated every year, right?"

"Yeah, Cas. The term birthday covers that." Dean replies.

Castiel gives Bonnie a small smile. "How are we celebrating?"

Bonnie looks at the trio before laughing. "We're not. Finding Silas and Crowley is way more important than my birthday."

"Says who?" Dean asks

"Says me." She replies back. They didn't honestly expect her to drop everything just because it was her birthday. "I'll probably just go shopping with Caroline or something."

Dean smirks and looks to Sam. Bonnie narrows her eyes as they have a silent conversation. Were they plotting on her? Dean turns his smirk back to her. "Fine, have it your way, Bonnie."

She smiles at him, tilting her head suspiciously. She looks to Sam, who is wearing a similar smile. He only shrugs in response and puts his hands up in mock defense. She gives a small. "Okay, thanks." She holds up her phone. "I'll be right back."

She walks into the adjoining room. She dials Caroline and waits for an answer. "Bonnie," She says in a clipped tone. Bonnie realizes that she's upset.

"Hey," She says softly. "Before you yell at me, I was out looking for Katherine. I left my phone on Dean's bed." As the words leave her mouth, Bonnie wants to suck them back in.

"What?" She nearly yells.

"No, no," She rushes out. "It's not like that. We found them." She says in an attempt to change the subject.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie sighs in relief that she took the bait. "Did you get it?"

"Yes and no." She says in response. "Silas beat us to it."

She hears the blonde sigh. "It's fine, we'll get it later." Her voice takes back on a cheery tone. "Good news is you'll be here soon and we can celebrate."

"Yeah," She agrees half-heartedly.

"This probably a stupid question but has Damon called you?" She rushes out randomly.

"I don't think he's called. Why?"

She huffs. "Stefan said he cut out earlier and hasn't been back. It's not like him to up and leave Elena like that."

"He's probably out at the grill drinking. Or off making a bad situation worse." Caroline laughs over the phone. Bonnie spares a glance at the clock and wonders where the day went. "Care, I need to check in with my dad."

The disappointment in her voice can't be missed. "Okay." She pauses for a moment. "Oh, and don't think you're off the hook. You are gonna tell me all about you and your adventures with the sexy hunter guys."

Bonnie laughs at the statement that only Caroline would make. "Goodbye, Caroline."

After a quick call to her dad, she sits on her bed with her grimoires to read up on demons. She wanted to know everything about them. It would be easier to take them down. She gets lost in her studies and an urgent knock at her door. She looks up to see the panicked face of Sam Winchester. She sits up straighter, closing the book. "Sam?"

"It's Crowley. We think he's still here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is the rest of Bonnie's b-day. And even though Katherine deserves it, I don't think she'll be tied there forever. Until next time, lovely readers.


	10. Chapter 10

"You have got to be kidding me." Bonnie says slowly as she and the Winchesters approach a club line. "You set me up." She glares at the three of them. She was trying hard to find a reason to be mad at them, but came up short.

"Lighten up," Dean says, turning to face her. "You've taken a lot of crap from what you've told us. I say you deserve a night off. What better night than your birthday?"

"Yeah, come on, Bonnie." Sam joins in. "You said you could use a beer."

She shakes her head. "I'm only eighteen."

"We'll slip the bartender an extra fifty." He reasons, brushing off her concern.

"I'm not dressed." She protests stubbornly.

Dean scans her attire. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a dark blue top that was under a leather jacket. "Trust me," He nods approvingly. "You're fine." Sam chuckles at the statement and Bonnie can't hold back a smile.

She gives a dramatic sigh in resignation. "Fine," She breathes out. "I still can't believe you tricked me here."

"Don't look at us. It was Cas' idea." Dean says with a proud smile.

She turns to the angel, who has a sheepish look covering his face. He shrugs off her look. "I just thought you should have a good birthday."

Her face turns soft. She cursed the soft spot she had for Castiel, but it was hard not to love him. "Thanks Castiel."

He gives an acknowledging nod. The line moves up until they reach the door. The bouncer barely glances over them as they walk in. She's reminded of a time Tyler snuck her, Caroline, Elena, and Matt into a bar. She gets the same rush once they enter into the club. They are immediately greeted by the loud music and the sight of various people on the dance floor. She notices couples moving against each other. She follows the guys to an empty booth. She takes a side with Sam, across from Dean and Castiel. A black hair waitress comes over to the booth. Her eyes easily slide over the three handsome guys, conveniently missing Bonnie. "What can I get you guys?" She asks flirtingly leaning on the table.

"Can we get four beers over here?" Dean says, looking around for approval. When no one protests, the waitress heads off with the order.

Bonnie looks around the club one more time before turning to Dean. "I could use more than one."

"Trust me, Bonnie." Dean gives her a dismissive wave. "We don't plan on stopping there." They sit in silence until the drinks come.

Bonnie happily grabs her beer and tips it to her lips. She vaguely hears Dean talking to the waitress about starting a tab. As the liquid slides down her throat, she makes a silent vow to let go for the night. To take the weight of the world off of her shoulders. She sits the beer down and looks around the table challengingly. "You guys ready for me to drink you under the table."

Sam and Dean both give a chuckle. "No offense, Bonnie, but you're up against two guys who've been drinking since grade school, and an angel with an almost non-existent alcohol tolerance."

She nods, thinking over his words. However, none of them had ever had three Tyler Lockwood specials in one night. She shrugs, her eyes still challenging the three. "I guess we'll see about that." By some unspoken agreement, they all pick up their bottles and drink.

\-------

Caroline watches Elena with what could be called hawk eyes. It took days of her, Stefan, and Matt to get her to come out. Elena sits on couch, staring ahead blankly. Stefan had told her to channel her emotions into one source and that source had to be Silas. "How are you?"

The brunette vampire barely spares her a glance. "Fine."

Caroline gives an obvious roll of her eyes. "No, you're not. People who are fine don't sit and stare at the wall."

Now Elena's eyes do find her. "What do you want me to do, Caroline? Smile and pretend that life is perfect? I'm not you."

The blonde folds her arms while answering. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't just bury myself in a school dance or go shopping to forget the pain. You haven't had the troubles I've had. You have no clue how hard it is."

Caroline's eyes harden as she looks at her best friend. "I killed someone, Elena. I almost killed Matt. I almost lost Bonnie and I did lose my dad. Tyler is on the run. And my best friend just accused me of not having it as hard as her."

Elena looks down at her hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot. What I meant was you're better at moving passed it. I don't know how."

"No one does." They enter a silence until the door opens and footsteps near. Stefan enters the room with Klaus in tow. They both seem shocked to see the hybrid enter. Elena's eyes widen in fear when his eyes land on her.

Stefan notices and puts up a hand to calm her. "It's fine. He's here to help us find Silas." They walk further into the room. Stefan takes a seat beside Elena. "And Liz called. Silas hit three hospitals in two towns over. He stole almost the whole hospital's supply."

"And that could mean only one thing." Klaus adds in next to Caroline. "He's preparing for something big."

\-------

"So wait," Bonnie slurs, working on her third shot of tequila. "You've both died and went to hell?"

"Yup," The brothers reply in unison. Sam turns his head to look at her. "And you've died how many times?"

"Twice," She answers while holding up two fingers. They'd spent most of the night exchanging stories. Bonnie wonders how the three were still standing let alone continuing their work. "Oh, and I got possessed by bitchy ancestor so she could destroy a necklace. That was fun except for the part when I almost got my throat ripped out." She downs the contents of her glass.

"That sounds problematic." Castiel states also downing a shot glass.

"Understatement." Sam adds.

The waitress comes back over with more shots. Her gaze lingers on Dean for a second before she speaks. "I get off in an hour. If you're still around, come and find me." She gives him one last smile before turning and walking back.

Something unknown jolts through her as Dean winks at her in response. She glares at the waitress's back before an idea comes to her. She watches the dark-haired woman grabs a tray of glasses. Bonnie assumes that she's going to the booth in front of them. The witch watches in satisfaction as the waitress trips to the floor, shattering each of the glasses on the ground. Many people turn to look at her as she sits on the ground. She hears Dean speak beside her. "Ouch,"

Bonnie notices that the woman is picking glass from her skin, leaving her bleeding. Some part of her wants to feel bad and blame her behavior on the liquor, but the person she is now just smirks at the image.

"She should spend less time flirting and more time working on that balance." She grabs another shot glass from the table and tips it back. A warm, fuzzy feeling comes over her. A new song starts in the club and Bonnie starts moving to the music in her seat. "We should dance."

"No," Dean says before her statementall the way out. "We don't dance."

"Come on," She insists, turning to look at the three of them. She frowns when no one budges. She huffs and slides out of the booth. "Fine, I'm going to go have some fun." The phrase felt foreign on her tongue, but she ignored it and made her way to the dance floor. She finds a group of dancers at the center of the floor and joins them.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel watch from their booth as Bonnie mingles with strangers and continues to dance. Sam smirks at his brother and Cas. "Maybe it was a bad idea to take a teenager out drinking."

Bonnie starts to dance against a blond girl while singing. Dean raises an eyebrow while smirking. "Or maybe it was the best idea we've ever had."

"She does seem to be enjoying herself." Castiel points out.

"If she enjoys herself any more, all the guys over there will need a cold shower." Dean says, looking over at the group of men watching Bonnie and the blond girl dance.

"Why?" Cas asks confused. "They don't appear dirty."

Dean smirks to himself. He pats Castiel's shoulder. "Look closer, buddy." Sam chuckles at his statement before drinking out of his beer. Bonnie dances her way back to them ten minutes later. She's flushed and her breathing is sped up. She takes the beer Dean is about to drink and takes a sip from it. He looks at his beer longingly. "Go ahead, you take it." He mutters.

His words go unnoticed by Bonnie. She sits the drink down. "One of you has to dance with me." She turns to Dean and raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head and Bonnie knows to just give up. She looks to Castiel. "Cas?"

"I not skilled at dancing." He answers weakly.

Her eyes narrow at them. She turns to Sam with her pleading look. "Sam. Sammy, please."

Dean watches on in amusement. He can tell that his little brother was hitting his limit. Sam just might be drunk enough to actually say – "Why not?"

Bonnie lets out a girly squeal and holds her hand out to Sam. He wordlessly takes it and makes his way out of the booth. The two drunks find their way onto the floor. They dance hand in hand on the floor. Sam moves awkwardly around everyone, but they both almost collapse from the laughter. Back at the table, Dean holds up his phone in their direction with a huge grin. He looks over at Castiel, who is watching his brother and Bonnie with a smile. "Man, I hope Sammy doesn't forget this in the morning." He shrugs. "Even if he does we got proof."

Sam spins Bonnie into his arms. They both shake with laughter. When she spins away from him they keep moving to the music. "How often do you guys do this?"

"Never," He responds. "I didn't think I would have this much fun after Amelia."

She cocks an eyebrow at the name. "Amelia? Who's that?"

"She was my girlfriend. I quit hunting for her." He explains. Alcohol really eliminated his mental filter and the words poured out easily. "I loved her so much."

The smile slips from Bonnie's face. She reaches up and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam."

He shrugs, but Bonnie can see passed it. "We're all screwed from the moment we're brought into this."

Bonnie gulps as she slows her movements down, feeling more sober. "I'm starting to get that, but this one night…it's ours."

Sam smiles sadly before pulling Bonnie close. They continue their dance until the same blonde Bonnie danced with earlier approaches them. The witch smiles brightly at the girl. "Hi, Sally?"

"Sandy." She corrects. "Who's your friend?"

"Sam, Sandy. Sandy, Sam." She introduces quickly.

"Wanna dance, Sasquatch?" Sandy asks him, cocking her head to the side.

Sam looks to Bonnie. She shrugs and pushes him toward her. "Have fun." She winks and leaves them together. She shakily makes her way to the bathroom. She pauses in the halls of the club when she feels her phone vibrate. Sighing, she pulls it out and looks at it. For a second she wants to decline the call from Stefan, but there are a million of things that could be wrong back in Mystic Falls. She laughs at the fact that everyone would be screwed without her. She felt slight satisfaction knowing she had power over a whole town. "Stefan," She half says, half sings into the phone.

"Bonnie?" His voice turns worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm the best I've been in a long time." She replies, elongating the word 'long'. "What's up?"

"We think Silas is preparing for something."

"Of course he is."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

She rolls her eyes. "Soon. See you, Stefan." She hangs up without waiting for a reply. She leans against a near wall. Her mind involuntarily goes back to Sam's words. There is no out for people like them. There is no happy escape. Bonnie realized that after tonight she would need to get back saving everyone and taking down the bad guys. She lets out a hysterical laugh that comes out more like a sob.

"Bonnie?" She looks up to see Dean giving her a curious look.

"Dean," She breathes. She quickly pulls herself together.

"We're going back to the hotel. Castiel's already gone with Sammy."

She gives him a confused look. "Why?"

"Sammy's a friendly drunk. He hit on someone and…let's say it didn't go well."

"She had a boyfriend?" She guess sadly.

Dean smirks. "Yes, he did."

"Oh," Bonnie laughs. She looks up at Dean. "I want to thank you for tonight. I forgot what fun was."

He waves a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. We all could've used it."

She nods. "Yeah, one night before our lives go back to shit." She says sadly. She can't help the one tear that slides down against her will. She quickly wipes it away. "Sorry," She mutters.

"It's your birthday. You can cry if you want to."

She chuckles through the tears. Dean steps closer to wrap the witch in a hug. Bonnie pulls away to look in Dean's green eyes. She smiles up at him. "Thanks Dean."

He nods at her and smile. "You've already said that."

"No, not for tonight. For everything, I guess." She shrugs. She still can't help but to notice Dean hasn't let her go.

"It's nothing." He denies. "Just doing my job."

"You've been great to me. No one has done half the things you, Cas, and Sam has. Being around you makes me feel special; like I'm finally coming first. That's never happened before…not even with Jeremy." She notices Dean's lips getting gradually closer to hers. Her breath hitches as they remain not even inches between hers. He stops to make sure she's sure. She answers his silent question by pressing their lips together. He tastes of the same liquor she does. She moans at the feel of his lips. Sparks shoot through her body as he pulls her closer to him. Bonnie thought that kind of thing was just in romance novels, but she could feel them all now.

They break apart for a second only to pull each other back in. This time she slips her tongue pass Dean's lips. He responds by gently pushing her back against the wall. He presses closely to her. His hand moves down from her face to the bottom of her shirt. He teases the skin under there. Bonnie lets out another moan.

The sound of a throat clearing cuts through their lust-filled haze. Dean pulls off of Bonnie to look at the intruder. Bonnie frowns as Damon appears into view with a pissed off look. "Isn't this cuddly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I kept the TVD tradition and had Damon C-block Bonnie. Did you guys think Bonnie had a good B-Day?


	11. Chapter 11

Dean pulls back to motel with a frown. He looks to the vampire in the passenger seat. The last vampire he had in his car was Benny. He wanted to compare the two, but the only thing they had in common was the sharp teeth. Dean didn't know much about Damon, but he could easily see that the guy was a dick. He came all the way from Mystic Falls to catch Bonnie in a moment of happiness and stepped in the middle. She responded back with a few drunken choice words before she passed out in the back of the Impala. His eyes go to the back to settle on the witch. He exits the car and goes to the back to retrieve her.

"I've got her." Damon says, suddenly next to him. Before Dean can protest, Bonnie is in his arms. He waits for Dean to lead the way to Bonnie's room. He looks down at the sleeping witch. He'd only seen her like this after the '80s dance after she took on Klaus. Still this time was different. She looked peacefully asleep. His mind goes back to seeing her making out with Dean. It wasn't the first time he had caught her making out with anyone, but this time felt different. Dean leads him to a room.

The hunter's brother was sprawled out on the bed asleep. The weird trench coat guy was staring at Bonnie with concern. "Is she…"

"It's fine, Cas." Dean speaks before Castiel can. "Let the two of them sleep it off." He turns to Damon with a blank look. "This way." Dean leads the way into the adjoining room. A feeling similar to relief washes over him when he realizes Bonnie has had her own room. He places her on the nearest bed.

"You take teenage girls out to get drunk often?" Damon asks, looking to the older Winchester.

Dean scoffs at the question. "Says the century old vampire dating a cheerleader."

Damon stares at the hunter for a beat. "Normally, when I meet people like you, I kill them."

The hunter doesn't even flinch. "Same goes to you, Edward." He sneaks a glance at Bonnie on the bed. "But you're not gonna do that, are you? Aside from the fact that Bonnie can kick your ass with her mind, I don't think you want to see her hurt."

A smirk grows on Damon's face. He steps closer to him. "The only reason you're alive is because you might prove to be some use to us. I don't care how Bonnie feels because I don't feel anything for her."

Dean notes the vampire's proximity. He still isn't fazed by the threats thrown his way. He gives a cocky smile. "I can see through all your lies because I've told them before." Damon's eyes narrow at him as he continues. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't feel anything for her. You are just too big of a dick to admit it." He scoffs again as Damon stares back defiantly. "Keep an eye on her." He says before exiting out the door, closing it behind him.

Damon turns back to Bonnie. The Winchester asshole was starting to get on his last nerve. In fact everyone who questioned his intentions with Bonnie was. Dean, Stefan, Caroline, Shane, and even Rebekah wouldn't stop reminding him what he supposed to feel or what he wasn't. Bonnie moans and turns over on her bed. Damon tries to fight the little, fond smile on lips.

Bonnie groans as she is exposed to the light. Her arm goes over to her face to protect her eyes. Her expression got a lot of things done, but it couldn't fix the massive headache she had. Groaning once more, she finds the covers and tosses them over her head. She didn't really remember getting back to the room last night. She did remember having the best birthday night with the Winchesters. She remembers dancing with Sam, having a drinking contest with Cas (which she lose), and Dean consoling her. She freezes at the thought. She had kissed him. And it was hot. It was also interrupted…by Damon. She throws the covers off of her quickly and sits up.

She finds Damon lying beside her on his side, staring back at her with a smirk. "Morning, sunshine."

She quickly gets out of the bed with a look of disgust. "What the hell, Damon?" She says clenching her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. Make sure you weren't doing anything stupid." His smirk fades away and he replaces it with a scowl. "And I find you drunk in a club and making out with a hunter. Nice job, Bonnie."

She lets her hand drop down to her side as she glares back at the vampire. "I didn't need you here. I never need you with me." She looks to the nightstand and sees a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. One of the Winchesters must have left that here for her. She goes to the table and gratefully takes one of the pills before swallowing water. It had been a while before she handled a hangover. At least she wasn't feeling nauseated…yet. She finishes the water and sets the glass back down.

"You're welcome." Damon says simply. She looks taken aback by his statement. She raises a single eyebrow at the gesture. He shrugs at her surprise. "What? I figured we both wouldn't want to deal with a witchy hangover."

With the shock still evident on her face she mutters, "Thanks." He hums his response and stands up from the bed. They stand face to face for a moment in silence. Bonnie had a lot of questions for the vampire, but she didn't know where to start. It didn't make much sense for him to leave Elena and come all the way just to 'check up on her'. Before any words can make it out of her mouth, there's a knock on the door. Damon rolls his eyes like he anticipated the interruption. Bonnie spares him one more glance before opening the adjoining door. Dean stands in new clothes, not looking one bit of hung over. His gaze lingers over her shoulder at Damon for a moment before looking down to her. She gives him a nervous smile.

He smirks back at her before looking her over. "Morning, sunshine." Bonnie furrows her eyebrows together while fighting the urge to look back at Damon. "Enjoying your post eighteenth birthday hangover?"

"It's a blast." She mutters sarcastically while her hand goes back to her aching head.

"Well, at least you're not Sammy." She lets out a small laugh at the statement. "Come on, I got a great handover remedy." He throws an arm over her and leads her into their room. He feels a twinge of satisfaction as he feels Damon glaring at them. He leads Bonnie to sit on his bed beside Castiel. He takes a quick glance at the other bed where a queasy Sam lies. He quietly chuckles at the sight. He picks up two glasses filled with a brown liquid. He places Sam's glass right next to him on the nightstand.

When he approaches the witch, she scrunches her face up at the drink. She slowly takes the glass he's offering. Bonnie spends a while examining the liquid. She shakes her head. "What's in this?"

Dean considers telling her the truth, but he didn't need two queasy drunks on his hand. "You're better off not knowing." She raises an eyebrow while staring at the drink. He sits down on the other side of Bonnie. He's a little surprised that the bed could fit three people. He nudges Bonnie's shoulder. "Just drink it."

She looks over to the angel who is also staring at the drink with curiosity. "The powers of heaven can't cure a hangover?"

"I've already tried." Sam's voice comes from his bed. "No go."

She huffs in response, turning back to the disgusting looking contents in the glass. She brings the glass to her lips and cautiously takes a sip of the remedy. She groans at the taste and quickly takes the glass away. "That's disgusting."

She turns and glares at Dean, who starts to laugh at her. "Drink up." He gets back up and slaps Sam's arm. "You too, Sammy. We need to get back to Mystic Falls." His little brother groans in response. "We can't gank Silas and Crowley if you two can barely walk."

Bonnie was inclined to agree. Her night of fun was over and it was time to fulfill her duty of saving the world and defeating Silas. She looks back at the glass in disgust. She hopes she'll be able to down it without ending up like Sam. "Bottoms up,"

About an hour later, Bonnie sat beside Damon in his car while he trailed the Winchesters. She had to admit when Damon suggested that she ride back to Mystic Falls with him, she was relieved. Now that her hangover was all but gone, she couldn't look at Dean with blushing and stuttering. The memory of his lips on hers was still very fresh in her mind. When she agreed, she got shocked looks from the trio and Damon himself. She leaned back in the seat and sighed. She had no idea how to deal with Dean. He was unlike anyone she had ever been with before. She didn't know if this was the type of thing he did all the time, or if he actually had feelings for her. Why do these types of things always have to be so complicated with her?

"So," Damon drawls out beside her. "Know any good road trip games?"

And then there was Damon who had been extra attentive to her since last night. Most of the morning she had looked up and found him watching her. The other times were spent glaring at Dean. She needed to know why he was acting so weird. It wasn't the first time he'd had caught her with someone. Usually, Damon took it upon himself to show up at the worst moments and make snide remarks, much to her annoyance. Now, it was like he made it his mission to be by her side at all times. She glances over him twitching an eyebrow upward. "What?"

"We've got nothing but miles to drive and each other. I will not spend all day in an awkward silence with you."

He also wouldn't stop saying things like that. "I don't think we've ever had a normal conversation, Damon. Why start now?"

Damon rolls his eyes before looking over at her. "My car, my rules, judgey."

"Fine, let's talk. Have you killed anyone lately?" She asks with fake interest.

"No, I haven't. Thank you for asking." He answers smoothly. "See? We're conversing."

Bonnie tilts her head and observes him. "What do you want? The only time you show any interest in me is when you need something."

He smirks, keeping his eyes on the road. "Do you really think that little of me?"

"Yes," She answers immediately. "Have you given me any chance not to?"

His eyes meet hers at her comment. His expression turns sincere as he takes in her question. "No," He replies, turning his attention back to the road. "But I will."

Just as she's about to question what the hell that's supposed to mean, her phone rings. She expects it to be someone from Mystic Falls. "Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie," Sam's voice comes through on the phone. "We're pulling into a Biggerson's soon. The food's pretty good there. We thought you might wanna join us."

"Of course," She responds. She didn't want to face Dean, but friendly Damon was creeping her out. She says a quick goodbye to Sam before hanging up. She spares a glance to Damon, who had an annoyed look back on his face. "Biggerson's?" She says, knowing he heard the rest.

"I thought we were heading home. Why are we making extra stops?"

She shrugs. "Not all of us are vampires. We need food."

"Fine, I haven't been to a Biggerson's in years. I think we could use one in Mystic Falls." He says as he follows the Impala to the parking lot. He parks next to them and resists the urge to make a smart comment as they all get out of their cars.

"Bonnie," Dean calls out after she gets out. He tells Sam and Castiel to go inside and grab a booth. As Bonnie passes them, she gives them a polite smile. She goes to stand by him at the trunk of his car. As he opens it, she turns her head to look back at Damon. The vampire lifts an eyebrow at her. In response, she inclines her head toward the door. He scoffs before relenting and entering the restaurant. Dean looks back toward the witch. "You okay?"

She avoids his eyes while speaking. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looks back up when the hunter turns to open his trunk. "Wow," She looks over all the weapons held there.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" He asks before smirking over at her. He reaches further into the trunk before pulling something out. He holds out an amulet and hands it to her.

She instinctively reaches out for it, holding it up to survey it. "What's this?"

"Anti-possession charm. Keeps demons from possessing you. I don't really know if you need one being a bad ass witch and all. Still, better to be safe."

"Thank you, Dean." She says before looking the trinket over. He grabs it from her gently. Their eyes meet before he slips it over her head. Bonnie breaks eye contact first. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Where's yours?" Dean grabs her hand and brings it to his shoulder. She watches in shock as he brings both of their hands to move his shirt down to expose the same tattoo on his chest. She involuntarily rubs over the skin, not moving her eyes away. She realizes how she must look and quickly drops her hand. "Sorry," She mutters embarrassed.

"Don't be," He brushes off. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," She answers quickly, contradicting herself.

"Right," He answers sarcastically, making her eyes meet his. "Is this about last night?"

"It's fine. We both were drunk. I understand if you wanna forget about it."

"Is that what you want?" Dean asks in a neutral tone.

She shakes her head. She didn't really know what she wanted. She's barely known Dean for a week. She can't explain the impact he's had on her, or the feelings he's conjured up inside of her. She studies the green in his eyes that rivaled her own. "No,"

"Good," He says nodding. "Me neither." He places both his hands on either side of Bonnie's face. He bows his head down to capture her lips. She moans at their closeness and wraps her arms around him.

A low growl is released from Damon as he watches from a distance. He knows the veins are protruding under his eyes and his eyes bleeding red. He needed to leave before he ripped Dean Winchester's heart out. He had to sort himself out. Seeing Bonnie kiss someone else shouldn't have pissed him off like this. Tearing his eyes away from them, he stalks off. Maybe he would feel more like himself after he ate…and not at Biggerson's.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie walks beside a Dean as they enter the restaurant. She can't remember at time she felt this content and maybe…safe. She knows that Silas out there somewhere and the world on the precipice of ending, but all that seems minuscule compared to Dean. She has the urge to slide her hand in between his, but she had the feeling he wasn't that type of guy. They instantly found Sam and Castiel seated at a booth. Bonnie looks around the rest of the place as she slides in next to Castiel. "Where's Damon?"

Sam frowns and shrugs. "I don't think he came in."

"Good," Dean states grabbing a menu and scanning it. "It would be nice to have a douche-less lunch."

Bonnie cracks a small smile. "He's been acting weird lately." She wonders aloud. "And not just Damon weird."

"He doesn't trust us." Sam suggests.

She grabs a menu to look at. "No, that's not it. He's around all the time. He came all the way here to check up on me. And he hasn't mentioned Elena once." Dean hums before turning back to his menu, grinning at the sight of a bacon cheeseburger.

"It seems the vampire might harbor some affection for you." Castiel says, nonchalantly.

She nearly drops the menu. She turns to look at the angel next to her. "What?"

"Come on, Bon, with the way he's been practically drooling over you." Dean says, looking over at her. "He's trying to stake his claim...on you."

She laughs at the ridiculous idea. Damon had made it clear that he had only cared about two people, and she wasn't one of them. Getting a haircut was a higher priority on his list than Bonnie was. "Damon doesn't give a crap about me."

"So he's been staring at you all morning because…" Sam trails off with a smile.

"Are you sure he was staring at me because he does this weird thing with his eyes a lot." Bonnie jokes, trying to hide the discomfort forming due to this topic. The Winchesters just didn't know how wrong they were. "Damon has only cared about Elena. Any interest he may have in me relates to her." Any responses are cut off by a red haired teenage waiter that comes over and smiles.

"Welcome to Biggerson's. I'm your waiter Chad. What can I get for you folks?"

Dean smiles at the young guy. He's glad for the interruption. The less they talked about the douche vampire the better. He wasn't sure what he and Bonnie were doing, or what they were doing. Though, he be damned if he would let a vampire come in between them. He finds it slightly ironic that the one person – since Lisa – that he has had a deep connection with is a witch. If someone would have told him that a year ago, he would've shot them. He would have never predicted that a teenage witch would be the center of most of his thoughts. He chuckles out loud at the thought, earning a curious look from the girl herself. He starts to order instead of responding to her. He orders his usual bacon cheese burger. Sam orders a salad after and Bonnie follows his lead. Lastly, Cas order's his coffee. The teen waiter goes off to put in their orders.

Bonnie excuses herself as she goes to the restaurant's restroom. She looks into the mirror and notices the bag forming under her emerald eyes. She sighs and closes her eyes. She was starting to get a weird feeling. She could feel that something was going to go wrong, but she didn't know if she could trust it. Maybe she was just being paranoid, and she had every right to be. Every time she thought things were going right, something came along to prove her wrong. When she thought she was happy with Jeremy, he cheated on her with Anna's ghost. When she and Jamie warmed up to each other, she pushed him away as a result of watching her Grams get tortured. Why would her relationship with Dean be any different?

She opens her eyes and jumps at the reflection in the mirror. Damon stands behind her, regarding her with a curious look. She quickly spins around on him. Her mouth is pressed in a tight line as she stares back at him. Her mind goes back to the conversation she had with the Winchesters. Damon was acting different towards her. Even the look in his eyes is different than normal. But she was positive that it wasn't for the reasons Dean, Sam, and Cas thought. She breaks eye contact with him. "What are you doing here?"

He smirks and Bonnie feels a little relieved because that's normal Damon behavior. "Aren't you tired of asking me that?"

She ignores his question and asks another one of her own. "Where'd you go?"

"You got your human needs and I got mine."

She stands up straighter and frowns at him. "You were feeding on someone?"

"Calm your broomstick, witch. I didn't kill anyone." He replies sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and points her head toward the door. "They already hate you. Don't give them a reason to kill you."

He leans in a little closer to her. His blue eyes staring so intently into hers, she crosses her arms over herself to attempt to block it. "Careful, Bonnie." He recites with his smirk still in place. "I might start to think you actually care." Despite herself and who she's talking with, she gives a small smile. Damon feels contentment when he sees her lips curve. He didn't see it often and he definitely never caused it. Bonnie looks toward the door. Damon feels a pang of jealousy knowing she's waiting to get back to Dean. His expression falters when the memory of their kiss invades his mind. He suddenly needs to get away from the witch. He had to figure out what the hell was going on with him. He steps away from her, deep in thought.

Bonnie notices and her smile slips from her face. "We should get back." She says walking toward the door.

"Actually," He drawls out before she reaches the door, stopping her movements. "You should probably ride back with One Direction. I'll see you back in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie turns around at his words. "What –" She stops as she is faced with an empty restroom. She gives an exasperated sigh as she leaves the restroom. She walks back over to their booth. She must have been gone for a while because the guys already have their orders. She slides back into her place by Castiel, who has the attention of Sam and Dean.

Castiel points to his coffee as he continues to talk. "You learned to chew it from the goats."

"That's…interesting, Cas." Dean answers before looking to her. "Hey, what took so long?"

She only shakes her head and digs into her salad. "No reason. Just girl stuff." She didn't really know why she lied. Maybe it was because the 'chatting in the restroom with a crazy vampire' story sounded crazy. Or maybe it was because she didn't want to prove them right about Damon. She quietly eats her salad, listening to the conversation going on around her. They would be back in Mystic Falls in less than a day. She wonders if she would be able to shake her bad feeling off by then.

\-----

Stefan settles down next to Elena. She looks up as she notices him. They both sit, waiting for Caroline to join them. The plan was to head to Klaus' after she got there. Klaus had broken into Shane's office and stole most of his research in hopes to learn about Silas. The trio offered their help. Stefan looks over the brunette doppelgänger. "You okay?"

She nods and chuckles a bit. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She pauses while looking him over. "How are you?"

He looks taken aback by the question. "I'm okay I guess."

"As okay as you can be when you have to kill an immortal that can't be killed." She supplies. Stefan sighs and leans back on the couch. Elena stares at him for a moment. If she didn't speak now, she would never find the courage to later. "I apologized to mostly everyone. Bonnie left town and I didn't want to do it over the phone. And that Dean guy…I don't even know how to apologize for that."

He sits up in response. "From what Bonnie says he's a good guy. I'm sure he'll understand."

She nods, hoping that was true. "I also never apologized to you."

Stefan shakes his head. "You don't need to."

She holds up her hand. This was typical Stefan. He would martyr himself even if it was to spare someone's feelings. He had sacrificed so much for her. "I need to say this, Stefan. I hurt you the most even before I turned it off." He tears his gaze away to look at the floor. "I can't imagine what I put you through. How much I hurt you. There is no apology big enough for this, but I am sorry. I just need you to know that."

He still doesn't look up at her face. "I do. And you're right it did hurt. Seeing you choose Damon…"

"Was the sire bond." She rushes out before she could help it. The green eyed vampire does look up this time, his face full of confusion and hurt.

"But not all of it was the sire bond." Stefan counters. "The sire bond couldn't exist if you didn't feel something for him."

She stares back at him silently. "I care about him, but I love you." She cups his face. "I love you, Stefan. And I can't lose you. Not after…" She trails off the rest of her sentence before she starts crying again.

"You won't," Stefan promises. "I'm not going anywhere, but this is going to take some time." She sighs in relief as she nods her assent. He pulls her until their foreheads touch. They both sigh in relief at the familiar action. Stefan breathes out before closing his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching the door and he was sure Elena did too. "Caroline's here."

They pull apart just as she enters. She walks in with a frustrated look on her face. "Our prom better be kickass. I just spent the last three hours planning. If that night doesn't turn out the way I pictured, I'm gonna kill someone." She focuses her gaze on the older vampire. "Is that a legit reason to kill?"

Stefan smiles at his bubbly friend. "I hope that wasn't a serious question." She shrugs at him. He stands from his seat with Elena.

Caroline stares at the pair. "Wait," She holds up one hand. "Did you two just have a moment? There's so much less angst in the air." They both exchange looks before ignoring her. Stefan leads the way to the door, followed by Elena and a confused Caroline. "I'm serious. Are you two –" Her words die on her lips as Stefan groans and kneels on the ground. She looks up to see a woman standing there with her arm stretched out toward Stefan.

"Stefan," Elena calls out before charging the witch. With one glance, Elena yells out from an aneurysm.

The witch lessens the pain on the two vampires and turns to address the blonde one. "Where is Bonnie Bennett?"

Stefan mutters something that sounds like 'run' to Caroline before collapsing back on the ground. She doesn't listen though; she stands frozen before the witch. "She's not here." She answers honestly. Caroline charges the witch and grabs her neck. Before she can make any further move, sudden pain sends her to the ground. She screams as her hands fly to her head. She loses sight of Stefan and Elena as she passes out.

The witch lowers her hand when all three are unconscious. She hears footsteps behind her. She spins slowly to be faced with Alice, another member of her coven. She looks over the three bodies. "Damn, Aja, you could've gone easy on them."

"That was easy, and they're vampires."

She hums before shrugging. "So where's Bonnie?"

"They didn't know. She's not here."

Alice rolls her eyes. "What do we do?"

Aja scans the three unconscious vampires and an idea strikes her. "We're gonna make her come to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter probably wasn't that interesting, but that's okay. If things go as plan the next couple of chapters should be awesome. Let's keep our fingers crossed.


	13. Chapter 13

A hand on Bonnie's shoulder brings her back to reality. She must have dosed off during the drive. The sun was high and shinning bright, she assumed it was early in the morning. She opens her eyes to see Dean looking down at her. She sits up straighter to notice the other two members gone. "Where are Sam and Cas?"

"I dropped them back at the hotel. We just decided to let you sleep."

She looks outside the window and realizes they're at her house now. Dean gets out of the car and opens her door. She mutters her thanks as she slides out. Her dad's car isn't in the driveway. She makes a mental note to call him before he sends out police. After gathering her things, she leads the way into her home. She plops down on the couch and sighs. "It feels kinda strange to be back."

"Really?" Dean asks, leaning against the room's entrance threshold. "I guess that must be something that you get used to. Sammy and I never really had a home to go to after hunts."

Her face falls after hearing his words. She doesn't think she will ever meet anyone who has lived as hard as the Winchesters. She had got more insight to their life in their trip. The things they did and went through. The three of them were still here to tell the tale, and she didn't think there was anyone she would ever admire more. "At least you have them; Sam and Castiel. Your family is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Dean's lips curve upward. "If I had a nickel every time I heard that."

"No," She laughs, interrupting his next words. "I mean the bond you have is unbelievable. My mom left me and my dad might as well be too. My Grams was the only family I had left." She clasps her hands together nervously as she continues to speak. "I just wish I had a family like yours."

Dean regards her thoughtfully. He knew what it was like to grow up around the supernatural, but at least he had Sam, Bobby, and eventually Cas. Sure she had her friends, but how easy could that be when most of them were vampires? He steps closer to the witch. "Family doesn't end in blood, Bonnie. You got us now."

She nods and smiles at his statement. He sounded so wise and sincere. A small smirk appears on her face as she stands up. "Did you drop off Cas and Sam so we could be alone?"

His face contorts into mock offense. "I did no such thing. Do you think I'm that easy, Bonnie Bennett?"

She walks closer to him until their bodies are pressed together. His eyes instinctively go to her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes," She answers, leaning in closer.

"Well, you'd be right." He murmurs before capturing her lips. He really thinks kissing her will never get old. His hands go to her waist to pull her closer to him. She can feel him smile into the kiss and she does the same. She pulls away after a moment. She studies his handsome face, but notices something is off. He looks tired, and that makes a ton of sense.

"You need to go get some rest. You drove all night."

"I'm alright where I am." He answers.

"Me too," She agrees. She was more than alright. She was perfect. This was perfect. She had only kissed Dean a few times, but she got the same feeling each time. She felt like she was soaring off the ground and the only thing holding on the earth was Dean. She just wants to feel that way forever. Unfortunately, that had to wait. "But we can't gank Silas and Crowley if you're falling asleep on us."

He tilts his head at the word gank. Bonnie was becoming one of them and she didn't even notice. "Gank?"

She shrugs, unbothered. "I must have picked it up from someone." He chuckles at the witch. "I mean it, Dean. Go get some sleep."

With one look at her face, he decides not to protest. "Fine," He leans down and places a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Call us if you need anything."

She watches as Dean exits out the door and walks back to his car. He takes a second to wave before climbing in. After he pulls off, Bonnie goes back inside. She goes back to her couch and lays down. Hopefully, if she took the time to let the last few days catch up with her, it will be less overwhelming. Just as she closes her eyes, the sound of her phone stops her. "Of course," She sighs as she makes her way to her phone. Damon's name flashes on her screen. She hesitates a bit before picking up. "Damon, I'm just getting back…"

"Bonnie," He says sternly, causing her to stop. "Something's wrong. When I got home the door was open. I can't find Stefan or Elena. And Liz says Caroline didn't come home last night."

"What?" She asks disbelievingly. That was about two minutes before things went to crap. Bonnie covers her face as she sighs. She was beginning to think this town had a vendetta against her. "What do you mean?"

"They're not here, Bonnie. Unless they're all with you…" He trails off.

"No," She grabs her keys and makes her way outside. "I'm on my way there. I'll be there soon." She promises as she climbs into her car. The ride doesn't take more than five minutes, thanks to Bonnie's speeding. She walks in and immediately runs into Damon.

"Where's your cavalry?" He asks in front of her.

"Not here," She answers vaguely. "What did the sheriff say?"

"The last time she talked to Caroline was yesterday when she was planning your prom. She said she mentioned something about Klaus."

Bonnie nods, taking the information. "Do you think he did something to them?"

"Doubtful. He got a thing for Caroline."

"So? That didn't stop him from biting her, or running Tyler out of town." She closes her eyes and holds arms out.

An abrupt wind starts blowing around them. Damon looks to her confused. "What are you doing?"

She answers without breaking her concentration. "Looking for them." The vampire remains silent as he continues watching her. The wind stops as she opens her eyes. The confused expression on her face worries him. Before he has a chance to ask, she starts to speak. "I can sense them."

His eyes widen at her statement. "What the hell does that mean? Like they're dead?"

"No," She answers quickly to mollify him. "It's like I'm…someone's blocking me."

"A witch?"

She nods to answer him. "At least ten of them. They're strong enough to fight off my expression."

"So now that the witchy locator's out." He goes silent. The only option left is one they both hate.

"We go to Klaus next."

\----

"To what do I owe this non-pleasure?" Klaus asks after opening the door. Damon and his witch was the last pair he'd expect to see at their door.

"We need your help." Bonnie responds in an emotionless voice.

He lets out a mocking laugh. "After you trapped me in the Gilbert house and broke every bone in my body? Why would I help you?"

"Because I could do it again." She responds nonchalantly. "And again until you feel cooperative."

Klaus and Bonnie remain in a staring contest. Damon rolls his eyes at them. "Stefan, Caroline, and Elena were kidnapped yesterday. We think it was witches. Did you see them?"

He rips his gaze away from Bonnie. "No they never showed. I figured you called off the alliance." He looks back to Bonnie. "Decided to plot against me again."

"Now why would we do that?" She asks sarcastically and tilts her head.

Damon finds it a little ironic that he is being the mature one of the three. "Why were they coming here?"

"I found some information in Professor Shane's office. They were coming by to see if we could find anything about Silas."

"And did you?"

The hybrid shrugs and moves aside for the duo to come in. "Nothing you don't already know." He plops down into a chair. "Kill the witches, complete the triangle. If we can somehow hold Silas down long enough to force the cure down his throat, Bonnie will finish everything by killing him." He holds up a glass of blood before drinking out of it. He silently offers some to Damon, who quickly declines. "But of course I'm not finished with it all. After all I am only one man." Bonnie scoffs at his statement, but doesn't say anything. "The only other person who knew about a lot Silas was Kol. And he's dead now thanks to your ex."

Bonnie tilts her head as a thought comes to her. "Kol never mentioned anything about Silas to you?"

"Yeah," He answers after gulping down his blood. "He asked me to help him stop you from releasing Silas."

Bonnie looks to the ground in shame. She wasn't sorry that Kol was dead. She was sorry that she didn't heed his warnings. If they had listened, Jeremy would still be alive. She wasn't afraid to admit that they'd fucked up. She turns back to Damon, who was watching her silently. "Let's go back."

He gives her a small nod before turning back to Klaus. "Are you gonna get off your ass and help? They do have Caroline."

"If you can come up with their location and a plan to save them, I'll consider it."

Without another response, they walk out of his house. They both pile into Bonnie's car. Finding no other option, they head back to the Damon's. She follows him into the living room and watches as he pours a drink. She considers going to get one herself, but the memory of Dean's hangover smoothie causes her to reconsider. She tries to think of other ways to bypass the spell. She has expression on her side, the spirits, and dark magic. No coven should be able to overpower her. She frowns at the thought.

Damon turns away from Bonnie. He's got what he asked for. He has stopped thinking about Bonnie. Now his thoughts are on his little brother. He didn't want to think about what they could be doing to him, Elena, or hell even Caroline. He failed his brother again. He feels a storm of rage fills him. He hurls the glass against the wall. "Dammit."

The glass shatters against the wall. Bonnie turns to him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "What the hell?"

She leans back after she sees his glassy eyes. She's never seen him like this. He looks so vulnerable and unlike the Damon she knew. He looks at her. "I should've been here."

She takes a cautious step toward him. "Damon…" She's at a loss for words. She didn't know how to comfort him. This was Damon.

"I could've helped them."

"Or you could have been taken along with them." She counters. "We'll find them."

"How?"

"I don't know. There has to be some counter spell."

She hears a low growl release from his throat. The black veins reveal themselves beneath his eyes. "Good," His states, the anger unmistakable in his rage. "Because I'm gonna kill all of them." He picks up another glass.

Bonnie is immediately at his side. "Damon, stop it." She says in a stern voice. She grabs the hand clutching the glass with both of hers. Their eyes meet as she slowly guides the glass from his hand. "I'm gonna fix this."

The silence between them is comforting. Damon's veins slowly begin to fade as he focuses on the witch. He tightens his hold on one of Bonnie's hands. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles. He remembers being in a similar position with Elena, but this felt different. He feels warm now. Despite everything that was going on around them, he felt oddly at ease. It was to the point where he wondered if the witch was working her juju on him. His eyes settle on her lips.

It would be easy for him to lean down and join their lips together. The urge taste her is almost overwhelming. He knows if he does he risks aneurysms, being set on fire, and whatever other magical torture tricks she has mastered. And that's why he leans down and places his head on her shoulder. He lets go of her hand to wrap his arms around her tightly. Bonnie's breath hitches as she stands frozen. She had no clue how to react to whatever the hell was happening now. She instinctively brings her hands up to his back. This wasn't the first time they hugged, but it was their first hug since she found out Damon may or may not have a thing for her.

"Thanks, Judgey." He mutters against her hair. He feels her nod against him. He realizes that the hug has probably gone on for too long. It also was the moment he realizes that it was possible he was falling for Bonnie Bennett.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie huffs as she breaks her spell. She couldn't find a way around the spell that was blocking her. She just didn't understand what kind of spell the witches were using. She hated to admit it but she needed help. She glances quickly in Damon's direction. He had been oddly quiet since he hugged her. She looks away as he catches her eye. She hates this. She hates how awkward things are. She hates how she's thinking more about Damon's feelings towards her instead of how to save her friends. "How's it going?" He asks while folding his arms.

"Nothing's working." She says, trying to remain calm. "I don't even know what spell their using."

"So what now? Are you gonna call the hunters?"

She thinks for a moment, weighing the option. Sam, Dean, and Castiel would be helpful in this situation, but she didn't want to involve them. This wasn't their fight and she didn't want to put them in any unnecessary risks. She shakes her head. "No, I don't want them involved in this."

His face twists in surprise. "Trouble in paradise?"

She rolls her eyes before grabbing her keys. "I don't want them involved in this. At least not until I've exhausted our other options."

"Which are?" He asks impatiently.

"I'll think of something. I'm going home to look through my grimoires. You should call Liz and ask if there have been any new people around here." She leaves after he gives her a quick nod. Driving back to her home, she thinks about what other spells she could use against them. She spends a significant time looking through her grimoires at home.

She's finally about to give up and call the Winchesters when her phone rings. She scrambles to find it, assuming that the caller was Damon. She answers without looking down at the phone. She continues to stare at the book as she talks. "I haven't found anything, but I'm looking."

"Bonnie," The broken and sobbing voice of Caroline answers.

She nearly drops the phone as she tenses. "Caroline, where are you?" She asks urgently. "Are you okay?"

"Bonnie you have to go. It's a –" Caroline's words are cut off by a scream.

Hearing the sound causes Bonnie's blood to boil. The idea of someone hurting her best friend makes her want to kill. A new voice comes on the phone, and she immediately recognizes it. "Hello, Bonnie."

"Aja, Wh-What are doing to my friends?" She asks, her voice filled with surprise and anger.

"The vampires shouldn't be your main concern." She pauses and Caroline's screams subside. "I heard very interesting news, Bonnie. My coven and I know you're under the influence of Silas. We know that you were one of the ones to free him."

Her eyes widen as she listens. She is struck speechless by Aja's news. "No, listen…"

She's cut off by Aja's voice. "And the best part is we heard it from a demon. A filthy, black eyed abomination."

The green eyed witch frowns. The demon she spoke of had to be Crowley. She had to convince Aja she was on her side. "Crowley is the demon that is working with Silas." She states. "I'm trying to kill them both. Silas did have control over me for a while, but I broke it. I'm in control now."

"You're using expression magic. I can't take any risks with you." Bonnie frowns at the statement. She wants to ask the meaning of her words when Aja talks again. "I am truly sorry to put you in this position."

"What position?"

She hears the other witch sigh heavily. "You have an hour to get to the woods before I kill your friends. Come alone; no vampire friends or your new hunter buddies."

"Wait-" Her pleads go unheard as Aja slams her phone shut, ending the call. Bonnie holds the phone to her ear for a moment after before hanging up. She forces herself not to panic. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan didn't need her panicking. Their lives were in danger and it was her fault. She started this when she started to use expression. When she helped free Silas. She rises from her spot and makes her way to her car.

She couldn't call Damon to help her. She definitely wouldn't call the Winchesters. Aja knew about them, probably another thing to thank Crowley for. She was gonna obey the older witch and go alone. She couldn't fight them off. She couldn't even overpower their counter spell. She nervously looks to the clock to find out how much time she has left. The day has gone by entirely too fast. It would be night in just a few hours. She realizes she had no time to second think her decision. She didn't know what Aja had in store for her, but she had no other choice except to meet her. She takes a breath to calm herself down. She starts to cautiously make her way to the woods.

The usual ten minute drive to the woods takes half an hour because of her reluctance. She climbs out of her car alert and prepared. She scans the outside for any signs of Aja or her coven. Seeing nothing but the usual foliage, she starts to take cautious steps around. She makes a vain attempt to reach out to her friends again. After failing, she pulls her cell out and dials Aja's number. Before she hits call a voice rings from behind her. "Bonnie," She spins around and faces Aja.

"Where are my friends?" She asks in a steady voice. "You wanted me here and I am, so tell me where they are."

"You're very brave to be so young. Your mother was right." She complements in a stoic tone.

Bonnie looks around as if she's searching for someone. "Is she here?"

"No, this is witch business. Your mother has been told to stay away," Malice is added to her voice as she speaks of Abby.

Bonnie feels a pinch of anger as Aja talks about her mom. Her jaw tightens as she regards the other witch. "Where are my friends?" She repeats just as steadily as before.

"I have no interest in them. I'll release them once we're done with you."

Bonnie was starting to get annoyed with Aja's cryptic words. "What does that mean? What are you planning to do?"

"We need to stop Silas."

"I'm the only one who can stop him." She insists sincerely. "I'm gonna kill him."

Aja shakes her head with what seems to be pity. "He's got you so deep already we can't trust you."

"But you trust a demon?" Bonnie asks disbelievingly. "I am not the enemy."

"You're the witch Silas wants. The one he's prepared." She counters. "If we're gonna eliminate him. We have to eliminate you first."

Realization dawns on Bonnie, but she feels little surprise. Before she can react, or even attempt to do anything, a hand covers her face. She instantly remembers the feeling from when Abby tried this on her. The scream dies on her lips as her world fades away.

\---------  
Damon huffs as he thinks of all the places he rather be right now. Drinking in a bar, feeding on some random local, bathing in a tub filled with vervain. Instead he stands outside a room that belonged to the Winchesters. Bonnie had been gone for a few hours and hasn't been answering her damn phone. With one last defeating sigh, he knocks on the door. He hears rustling inside and a few voices. The older Winchester opens the door slowly. Damon smirks as he sees Dean's gun behind his back. "You're not room service." The hunter says, stowing his gun away.

"Obviously," Damon answers back. "I'm looking for someone. Green eyes, dark hair, judgmental and witchy."

"Bonnie?" He asks in surprise. "She's not here."

Damon was afraid that he'd say that. He rolls his eyes as he swears, "Dammit." He turns to walk away.

"Wait," Dean calls and runs out after with Sam not too far behind. "Is she in trouble?"

Damon stops to face the two hunters. He shrugs sarcastically. "Nah, she always disappearing off the face of the earth at the worst times."

"We saw her this morning." Sam states. "Do you think something happened to her?"

Damon stalls for a moment. Bonnie was willing to trust these guys, but that didn't mean he was. He realizes there no one else to really turn to. Stefan's gone, Bonnie's gone, Alaric dead and Klaus is an ass. He needed help and apparently his answer was going to be the Winchesters. "Someone kidnapped my brother, Elena, and Caroline. Bonnie and I were trying to find out who. She says they were taken by a coven. I haven't heard from her in a few hours."

Dean and Sam both froze as they took in the information. Dean recovers first. "You think they have her?" His voice was cracks as his anger rises.

"I don't know." Damon confesses. The two brothers turn to go back into their room. Damon reluctantly follows behind them.

"Cas!" Dean calls out.

Damon narrows his eyes in confusion. He starts to think Bonnie wasn't thinking clearly when it came to these guys. A flapping noise behind him causes him to spin around. Castiel stands behind him with a confused look as he stares back. "What's going on?"

"Bonnie's missing." Sam answers. "We think a coven took her and her friends."

"What's the vampire doing here?" Cas asks looking at Damon suspiciously.

"I also go by Damon." He says returning his gaze back to the brothers.

"He's here to help." Dean says with uncertainly. "Do you think you can find her?"

"No," Cas answers simply.

"No?" Sam and Dean echo simultaneously. Damon rolls his eyes. He suddenly feels he's in that parent trap movie. Dean spares a glance to Sam before continuing. "What do you mean no?"

"I can't sense her." He clarifies. "I can't feel her."

"Like she's…" Sam starts, but trails off at the idea. Dean and Damon shoot him a look that tells him not to suggest it.

"Dead?" Castiel asks. Three pairs of eyes turn to him with sharp looks. "I don't think so. It's more likely she's unconscious."

Damon closes his eyes in relief. He vaguely hears Dean let out a shaky breath. "So what do we do?"

The four men stay silent as they think of a solution. Sam brings everyone out of their thoughts as he moves to grab his laptop. He plops down as he opens it. He looks up hopefully at Damon. "Did she have her cell on her?"

Damon shrugs, obviously confused. "I guess."

Dean and Castiel go to stand on both sides of the bed. They look on the screen as Sam furiously types. "If she does have her phone on her and we can track it. We find Bonnie." Dean explains without looking up.

Damon is almost impressed by them. Almost. "What the hell are you guys? James Bond's next generation?"

"We're just good at what we do." Dean shoots back. Sam continues typing, concentrating hard on the screen. Dean's thoughts go to Bonnie. He's having a hard time not blaming himself for Bonnie's disappearance. He should have stayed with her. He shouldn't have given her an invitation to their screwed up family. He knows that Bonnie's life wasn't exact peach pie, but she really didn't need Winchester luck bringing her down.

"Found her," Sam states, still typing away.

"Let's go, then." Damon suggest, turning to make his way out of the door.

"Hold on, Dracula." Dean says, successfully halting Damon. "We can't just run there without a plan."

"Yeah," He shrugs carelessly. "Says who?"

"Me. We can't go in half-assed and get ourselves killed. We don't know how many witches have her."

"So what?" Damon questions not seeing the hunter's point. Those damn witches had his brother. They had Bonnie. Weren't they supposed to be protecting her? "The four of us should be enough to kill them." There were two hunters, a vampire, and a freaking angel. It sounds like one of those lame walks-into-a-bar jokes, but witches couldn't have been a match for that.

"And if we're not?" Dean shoots back. Damon glares back at him, and he returns it full on. He couldn't let the vampire's recklessness cost Bonnie her life. Dean had a feeling that the reason Mystic Falls' biggest baddies were still walking around because Damon always wanted to take the lead without a plan. That wasn't the Winchester way, and if Damon didn't like it he could go fall on a stake. "Either you help us find a good, sensible way to save Bonnie, or you let the door hit your undead ass on the way out."

Damon's fangs itch to be released. Dean Winchester was grating on his last nerve. The angel straightens up and narrows his eyes at him. The sight reminds Damon of an attack dog. He had no idea what Castiel could do to a vampire, but he wasn't daring enough to find out. He forces himself to calm down. He has to focus. No matter how much he hated it, the only way to save everyone was by forming this unholy alliance. "What did you have in mind?"


	15. Chapter 15

Damon leads the way into his house with the Winchesters in tow. He didn't really trust the plan that they had come up with, but he did trust that they wanted Bonnie safe. Through, he will never understand how frozen chicken feet are going to help defeat the witches.

"Are you three high or something?" He asks after the younger Winchester stops speaking.

Castiel looks over at Dean and Sam before shaking his head. "I can't be influenced by recreational drugs, and their inebriation levels are not as high as usual."

Sam and Dean shoot twin offensive glares at the angel. "It's a ritual we have to perform. We get the ingredients and say the words." Sam tries to explain.

"And all witches present go bye-bye." Dean finishes with a smirk.

"Good plan," Damon remarks sarcastically. "Except…Bonnie's a witch too. You go blowing up every witch around, she goes up too."

"That's where Cas comes in." Dean responds. "He zaps in and gets her out. You go rescue your brother."

Damon narrows his eyes. "And you're sure this is gonna work?" He had been around for over a century. He'd been around many witches. Maybe he didn't know all the tricks, but he couldn't stop the doubts he had about this plan.

The brothers exchange looks before Dean shrugs. "We've never actually tried it, but it'll work. A really good hunter told us about it. He said it'll work so it will." Something in his tone finalizes the conversation. He tucks his gun away and looks to Damon. "We'll put this together at your place and start towards the woods." Dean gave a general look around the room. "Everyone cool with the plan?"

"So how long is it going to take to put this together?" Damon asks walking further into the house.

"Not long." Sam responds behind him.

Castiel and Dean file in behind them. A deep voice speaks slowly behind them. "Hello boys." They each spin around in defense. Crowley stands in with a smirk, eying each of them.

"Crowley," Dean says deeply, almost in a growl.

"Down boy," He scolds. His eyes land back onto Damon. As their gazes meet, Damon's veins reveal themselves from under his eyes. "Oh please, I'm the King of Hell. You have to do a lot more if you want to threaten me."

"Fine," Damon retorts, eying the shorter man…or demon. "Then how about I kill you?"

Crowley chuckles as he eyes the vampire. "That'll only waste the time you already don't have. I got word that the coven in town that has your witch is getting ready to off her."

Damon freezes at the mention of Bonnie. "What?"

"Not exactly the Girls Gone Wild you'd expect." He tilts his head. "They might have gotten word from someone that Bonnie was the witch helping Silas complete the expression triangle."

"You son of a –" Sam starts venomously.

"Quiet Moose," He interrupts. "I'd get to moving if I were you. The little witch doesn't have that much time." His eyes go to Castiel, who glares back just as heatedly. "Sorry Cas, but you're gonna have to sit this one out." Before any of them have the time to decipher his meaning, the front door slams shut, revealing a symbol. Crowley slams a hand against it. Cas screams loudly as he's engulfed in a bright, blinding light. Sam, Dean, and Damon move to cover their eyes. Castiel screams stop abruptly before the light goes out.

"Cas?" Dean calls out before uncovering his eyes. "Castiel?" Sam joins in calling out his name. Damon looks to the door to find no one by it. The vampire looks to the Winchester brothers. He notices Dean look back toward the door. "Son of a bitch!"

"What the hell was that?" Damon bites out. His veins slowly fade away. He was new to this whole angel and demon thing. He looks at them to fill in the blanks. The two continue looking around before their gaze settles on each other. "Hey! Answers."

Dean looks away and starts pacing, ignoring him in his panicked state. Sam takes a calming breath. "He vanished Cas. That symbol sends angels back to their corners."

"Meaning?" Damon asks, still lost.

"It means we're on our own." Dean responds after a moment. His face remains blank, but it was easy to see the worry he that was troubling him.

The brothers look to each other, probably giving each other silent reassurance Cas was going to be okay. Damon huffs in frustration. "We need to get to the woods. That dick said Bonnie's about to die."

His words seem to pull the Winchesters back into reality. Dean and Sam both give a curt nod. "We have to hurry." Dean says gruffly.

\----

Bonnie's eyes open slowly. She immediately recognizes her location. Her gaze turns to the night sky. She wonders how long she's been unconscious. "You're awake," A voice above her observes. She focuses her vision on Aja who is standing above her. She looks down on her with pity and a little sorrow. Bonnie finds this slightly amusing since her and her coven was getting ready to sacrifice her and probably her friends.

She tries to sit up, but an invisible force constrains her to the forest ground. She groans at the strength of the spell. "What did you do to me?" Her throat was dry and tired. Each of her limbs felt as if they weighed a couple of tons. Whatever spell Aja was using against her was draining her. She hears a crunch of leaves and turns her head slowly to see the source. It's the first time she notices the rest of Aja's coven. She notices a combination of men and women that form a circle around her. She lets her head roll tiredly back to the original position.

Aja closes her eyes and intakes a breath. Fire illuminates through the night as she chants lowly. She turns her attention back to the younger witch. "Life draining spell. You won't feel any pain, only exhaustion. It's similar to falling asleep." She explains in what Bonnie guesses is supposed to be a comforting tone.

"Why keep me alive?" Bonnie wonders aloud. "Why are you prolonging this?"

She kneels down to Bonnie's side. "We're not monsters, Bonnie."

"Keep telling yourself that." She retorts sarcastically. Gathering all of her power, she tries to use her expression to break through the witches' spell. Aja lets out a gasp and stumbles back from Bonnie's unexpected attack. The green eyed witch breathes sharply as she the impact of her attack hits her. She falls back to the ground, breathless.

Anger covers Aja's features as she glares back at the Bennett. "She's still fighting. Everyone link with me and lend me your power." The eleven witches follow her command and they each kneel on the ground and begin to chant with her. With a groan, Bonnie slumps back down. "The more you fight, the harder it will be on you."

With a fire that she could've only learned from the Winchesters, she speaks in a hateful tone. "Bite me,"

Aja smirks at her. She was very brave and tough for one so young. She was definitely the product of the Bennett line. She raises her hand to Bonnie's forehead and holds her to the ground. "I think that's enough conversation for now."

Bonnie groans helplessly before shutting her eyes tight.

Damon walks along with Sam and Dean through the woods. He had been through these parts so many times. He knew every inch of the place, but he still didn't find the people they were looking for. He takes a glance at the taller brother. "Are you sure she's here?"

"Yeah," Sam responds, looking around the unfamiliar territory. "She has to be around here somewhere."

The three of them walk further through the woods in silence. Damon stops ahead of them when he hears a noise in the distance. He holds out an arm to stop the two. They give him identical confused looks. "What?" Dean asks, looking around.

"We're not alone." He says vaguely while scanning their surroundings.

"Is it Bonnie?" Sam asks hopefully, leaning in closer.

He holds up a finger, gesturing for them to be quiet. He focuses his hearing. Suddenly, he's on the ground with a hand wrapped tightly around his neck. Sam and Dean are immediately on alert. He gets a glimpse of his attacker's face before Dean pulls him off. In an instant, Damon is to his feet. "Stefan?"

Dean loosens his grip on the vampire. It was the other Salvatore brother. He looks scattered and ready to charge at any moment. He looks to Sam and he knows they are in a silent agreement. They would take him out if things got out of hand. The vampire's green eyes meet Damon's in surprise. "Damon?"

He approaches Stefan cautiously. "What the hell happened?" He reaches out to grip his brother's shoulders. He is briefly reminded of the times where Stefan was the ripper. "Stefan!" He shakes him when he begins to drift away.

"It was…it was Silas."

"What?"

"Silas was here. He was here, but he looked like you." He rushes out. "Then me, Elena, and Caroline. He's messing with us, Damon."

Damon looks back at the Winchesters, who seem to be just as confused as he is. "Bonnie," Dean mutters in realization as he looks around.

"He wants to keep us away from her." Sam finishes beside of him.

Damon looks back to Stefan. He was starting to look less wild. His presence must have provided an anchor to reality. "Where's Bonnie? Elena? Caroline?" He asks helplessly.

"A witch led her here." He pauses to think. "I lost Elena and Caroline."

"You two find them." Dean speaks up. "We're going after Bonnie." He and Sam set off and continued their way. Their path is blocked when Damon speeds in front of them.

"You can't go alone." Damon counters.

Dean smirks at him in return. "Aw, Damon, I didn't know you cared."

"It's not you I'm worried about. Trust me."

Sam rolls his eyes at their exchange. He guessed that the play-nice-time between the two was over. "We have to get going before Silas gets to Bonnie." He announces. "Damon, find your friends and we'll meet you after we find her." Damon's reluctance can't be hidden, but he gives a quick nod and moves out of their way.

Dean hears the brothers converse before they both disappear in a blur. He and Sam continue treading on. A thought occurs to him. "How the hell do we find this dude?" Sam spares him a glance. "He can be anyone he wants at any time."

"He's been posing mostly as Bonnie's professor."

"So, we shoot anyone in a suit that's smoking a pipe?"

Sam chokes out a laugh. "If that's what it takes." He grabs Dean's shoulder as he spots something in the distance. "Dean,"

He pauses as his brother grabs him. His first instinct was to go on defense, which wasn't entirely incorrect. Dean recognizes what Sam was trying to show him. Multiple lights flickering up ahead of them. Not lights…they were fires. He turns back to Sam urgently. "You get her out while I perform the ritual."

Sam gives a curt nod to show his agreement. "Let's go."

The spell had gotten stronger, she could feel it. She could tell that her death this time would be like the others. The first two times were quick and over before she could blink. Now she could feel the world slip away little by little. There was nothing else to do but succumb to it. She closes her eyes again with her acceptance of her fate. They quickly snap back open at a voice. "I'm sorry, can anyone join in, or is it witches only?"

Aja is instinctively up on her feet. "And you are?"

His expression turns dark. "I'm the one who's gonna kill you and all your gal pals if you don't step away from her."

"You're not a vampire. You must be one of the hunters."

"I'm famous," Dean comments in a fake impressed tone.

Aja doesn't look amused by him. Her face darkens. "I suggest you leave now."

He shrugs carelessly, holding eye contact with the older witch. "I was never really good at taking orders." He slides the potion from out of his jacket. With Aja's full attention on him, Sam sneaks up behind them and leans down beside Bonnie.

She feels Aja's spell relenting on her. It gives her more will to move. The relief she feels is immediate. Sam kneels beside her with a concerned look. "Sa-" He covers her mouth with his hand, and indicates for her to be silent with his other.

Dean pulls out his lighter in the other hand. "Ego voco impetu delere vos-" His words are clipped by one of Aja's spells. He drops to his knees along with the witch killing potion as an invisible force squeezes his throat.

"Dean!" Sam shouts out at the sight, earning Aja's attention. Her eyes darken more at the sight of him. With a wave of a hand, Sam flies backward into a tree. Bonnie assumes he's unconscious when he doesn't get back up. She watches as Aja walks over to Dean. She intensifies the spell on him, which lessens the draining spell on her. She groans loud when she gains back the ability to move her limbs. If she could only move a little more she could stop her. She could save them. She needs to. Making attempts to gather her power, she doesn't notice someone walking over to her before he kneels beside her.

She gasps in surprise as dark brown eyes come in contact with hers. Jeremy Gilbert gives her a similar smile to the one he gave her the last time she saw him. There was something different in his eyes though. She knows it isn't Jeremy. "Silas," She hisses.

"Hello, Bonnie." He says, softly. He rests a hand on her cheek as he looks down on her. "It's time."

She shrugs his hand off. "No,"

"You don't have a choice." He says in a cold voice. "Or are you just gonna let them die? Like your Grams, your mom, and Jeremy?"

"No," She insists as tears start to roll down her cheek.

"So, you're really just going to watch them die. Watch Dean die." He spits out his name for emphasis. She screams out as something inside of her breaks.

Aja tightens her magical grip on Dean's windpipe. He groans out in pain. He tries to get a glance over at Sam, who hit a tree pretty hard. He's close to losing consciousness. That's when he starts to believe he truly failed Bonnie. Like he failed Sam. Like he thought he failed Cas. The thought was almost too much to take. A string of blood falls from his mouth as he collapses fully to the ground. He hears a startled, feminine gasp. He looks up to Aja, who holds a pained look on her face. His confusion is evident until it turns to shock from the sight behind her. Bonnie stands with a fixed glare on the older witch. "Bonnie," The word tries to escape his lips, but fails.

Aja's hands go to her throat in the same manner Dean's did. Collective, choked gasps are heard all around in the circle of witches, who were still in a comatose-like state. With her borrowed power, Aja throws a hand out to attack Bonnie. Her attack causes Bonnie to take a small step back. The older witch's eyes widen in surprise when she sees how little her attack affected Bonnie. Enraged by her attempt, she intensifies her attack, sending Aja choking on the ground. Dean attempts to call back out to the young witch. His cries go unheard by her.

Darkness and expression consumes her as she stares back at Aja. This ended tonight. She was sick of watching her loved ones die at someone else's hand while she sat by, helpless. She shut her conscious off. There was no time to think about if she was doing the right thing. She could almost feel Aja's throat tightening as she works the spell. One hand movement signals the end of Aja's life. The eleven witches around them drop to the ground one by one. Bonnie looks around her as she watches the bodies go down. She hears Dean's sharp intake of breath. She looks back over to him.

He freezes at the sight of her. Bonnie's usual cool demeanor was now glossed by a malevolent expression. Her eyes were all white. He fights to not make the comparison to Lilith, the demon whose death was the start of the apocalypse. He stops because Bonnie isn't like that. She was a good and pure person that was just thrust into a hellish lifestyle. He hears footsteps approaching, but his eyes never leave her. "Bonnie," He hears Damon call out. He sighs in relief once he sees her friends appear. They all stop to stare at the destruction around them.

Bonnie turns to face the newcomers. "The triangle is complete." She says in a monotone voice. Her voice is so cold and empty, it's hard to believe they came from her. Her feet give out under her, and she starts to fall. Damon reaches her before she completely hits the ground.

"Bonnie?" He whispers, brushing hair off her face. He checks her pulse and finds it faint. Without thinking he bites his wrist and holds it to her mouth. He lets the blood flow into her mouth. He turns his head in time to see Caroline and Stefan approach Dean.

"What are you doing?" He asks as Caroline bites into her wrist. He tries to sit up, but Stefan's hand on his shoulder forces him back down.

"It's fine." Stefan reassures. "It'll heal you."

"My brother," He chokes out.

Stefan nods and makes his way off. Caroline puts her wrist to Dean's mouth, ignoring the protests he makes. After letting a few drops go down his throat. She pulls back. He glares at her as he wipes his mouth, completely healed. "You're welcome." She says sarcastically. The blonde gets to her feet and offers her hand. With obvious reluctance he takes it. She gives him a parting smile before going to join Damon by Bonnie. Dean looks up in time to see Stefan and Sam reveal themselves, Stefan half dragging Sam along. He rushes over to Sam and supports him by grabbing an arm. Dean gives him a questioning look. Sam gives a small nod to answer the silent question Dean is asking.

The three of them walk over to where Bonnie lays in Damon's arms with Caroline and Elena by their side. Bonnie was still unconscious. "Is she okay?" Sam asks before Dean can form the words.

"She's not waking up, but she's still alive." Damon speaks while his eyes remain glued to the witch.

"We need to get her out of here." Elena suggests.

Receiving no protests from anyone, Damon rises with Bonnie. The group follows behind him as they make their way out.

\----  
Bonnie groans as she opens her eyes to the light. She sits up, earning the attention of the other person sharing her bed. "Stefan?" She asks tiredly. He looks over to her in surprise. Confusion wells in her as she looks at him.

"Hey, how are you?" He says softly.

"What's going on?" Her question trails off as her line of vision goes to the door. Dean walks through the door cautiously. His lips curve into a smile as he nears her bed. Stefan silently rises up and makes his way into the hall. Dean takes Stefan previous spot. "Dean," She says softly. He leans over and wraps her into a hug. Despite being taking off guard, she responds to the hug quickly. The hunter gives her a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead. After they pull apart, she notices the somber expression on his face. "What happened? How did I get here?"

He looks at her with worry. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" She asks confused. Stefan was there, which meant that he, Elena, and Caroline were freed. Dean was here in her room so he must have had something to do with this. And she was no longer with Aja and her witches.

"Bonnie, what do you remember?" His tone borders on urgent.

She shakes her head in confusion as she thinks. "Aja drugged me in the woods. I was going to get my friends…" She trails off. "And I woke up here." Dean closes his eyes and sighs. Bonnie sits up straighter in response. She knows something horrible must have happened. "Dean,"

He turns away from her pleading eyes as he speaks, "The expression triangle was complete tonight."

"The coven was killed?" She asks in disbelief. "How?"

Dean was definitely not going to tell her the truth. Bonnie was strong, but being told she killed twelve people was too much for even her. Before he can speak, another voice answers. "Guilty." Dean turns and meets Damon's gaze. Damon gives him a look that tells him to go along with him. "I got a little neck snapping happy. With one goes all." He explains in a bored tone.

Both men expect Bonnie to either yell or punch him in the face. Dean sets a hand on her shoulder. She looks to him in surprise. "They were gonna kill you, Bonnie." He says softly.

"For the record Bonnie," Damon starts. "Going off to be a sacrifice wasn't your best plan."

"I know," She says with shame. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt." She scoffs as soon the words leave her mouth. A silence falls between the three of them.

A small knock brings them back to the present. Bonnie's face brightens a little at the sight of Caroline and Elena. "Can we come in?" Elena asks gently.

Bonnie gives a small, affirming nod. "Of course,"

Dean and Damon exchange looks before the hunter speaks. "We'll just be outside." Dean gets off his spot and follows Damon out. They stop in the hall once they're certain Bonnie won't hear. He avoids the vampire's eyes. "Thanks for that."

Damon shrugs as if it was nothing, but neither of them believes that. "Judgey doesn't need that on her conscious. Besides, she already hates me for so many things. What's one more?" He ends with a smirk.

The corners of Dean's mouth lift. "I guess you're not as big of a douche I thought you were."

Damon tilts his head, smirk still in place. "Wish I could say the same." He hears the hunter scoff and he gives a parting nod. He wasn't going back to see Bonnie so Damon assumes he's going to Sam. Damon walks back to the bedroom, where Caroline and Elena have Bonnie tightly enveloped in a hug. He watches as her eyes find him leaning against the door. He searches for any hatred or resentment in her green eyes for him. It's a colossal surprise when he doesn't see either. He can't help the involuntary twitch of his lips. He also can't help the excitement that rises up in him when Bonnie's lips do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows. You are all awesome.
> 
> A/N: I'm conflicted between doing a little dark Bonnie in the next chapter and not. I also plan to bring in a certain fan fave (and one of mine) into the story. Any guesses?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie hears her front door close again, signaling that someone has left again. Slowly, everyone had been clearing out of her house. She makes her way down the stairs. The only occupants in her living room were the Winchester brothers. They seem to be in the middle of a conversation. Dean stops speaking once his eyes land on the witch. Sam notices his brother's attention shift and looks over his shoulder. She watches as his mouth curves into a gentle smile, but she could tell from his eyes that something was wrong. "Hey, Bonnie,"

Her eyes go to Dean, who's also wearing a worried look on his face. "What's up?" She asks as her eyes shift between the two.

Sam sighs heavily before speaking. "It's Cas. Right before we could get to you, Crowley showed. He banished him and we haven't heard from him since."

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Banished? How?"

"Using an Enochian symbol that gets rid of all angels." The younger Winchester explains.

"You don't think he's hurt, do you?" She says slowly, purposefully avoiding the word 'dead'. She briefly wonders if it's possible for angels to die.

"He's not answering our calls." Dean says in an empty voice. She could see the concern that was present in his eyes. He looks over at Sam, and they come to a silent agreement. Dean turns his gaze back to Bonnie. "We can't stay here and do nothing. We need to see if we can find him."

Bonnie nods her understanding. "Of course, let's go."

"No," Dean protests. "You're staying here. Leave this to me and Sam."

Bonnie cocks an eyebrow, challenging him. "I care about him too, Dean. I'm a witch and I can help." She knows that Dean's only trying to look out for her, but waiting around while they played heroes wasn't her style. This was Castiel who was in trouble; the adorable angel that had warmed his way into her heart. "Do you have anything of his?"

"Bonnie." Dean says in a firm tone.

"Dean." She returns in the same manner.

Sam watches on in amusement as the pair engage in a staring contest. The witch folds her arm as if it further backs her position. Dean gives a small eye roll before relenting. "Dammit,"

Her lips quiver in victory, but she tries to remain stoic. "Thank you. Do you have anything I can use?"

They both shake their heads, answering in the negative. Dean shrugs his shoulders. "I thought you didn't need that crap. Can't you just…" He trails off as he lifts his hands and shakes them.

She scoffs at the imitation of herself. "Not now. My powers are a little drained from the witches." Her face scrunches in confusion. "I must have used a lot of magic."

Dean and Sam exchange a glance before settling back on the witch. He clears his throat and attempts to change the topic. "Cas isn't really a possessions guy. So, I guess that's out –" Dean pauses, his eyebrows scrunching in thought.

Sam and Bonnie stare back at him. The older hunter continues to stay silent with his pensive expression. "Dean?" Sam says.

He hums thoughtfully and shrugs off his leather jacket. Bonnie looks to Sam for an explanation. He gives a quick shake of his head to alert her that he also was lost. They watch as Dean rolls his sleeve up, revealing a handprint on his shoulder. The brand was faded, but it was still noticeable. Dean looks up from the brand back to Bonnie. "This was left behind when Cas pulled me from Hell. You think this'll work?"

She lifts her hand to examine the brand in astonishment. Flashes of images flood her mind from the touch. They all go by so fast, but Bonnie notices two constant things: screams and blood. The amount of terror she feels rivals the feeling of death she feels from the touch of a vampire. She swallows the gasp that rises up and takes her hand away. She steps back and stares at his shoulder for a beat. "You okay, Bonnie?" Sam asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

It takes a moment for her to respond. "Yeah," She shakes her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She gives the brothers a small smile. "I can use this."

She steps closer to Dean and hesitates before touching him again. Fortunately the images don't rush back to her. She takes it as a sign to start chanting. Her eyes snap open as a place pops into her mind. One she had seen and been too many times. She had seen the abandon house that was now inhabited by many of witches' spirits. "Did you see anything?" Dean asks, studying her face.

Confusion covers her face as she looks between the brothers again. "I know where he is."

\----

The two Salvatore brothers and Elena enter their home quietly. Caroline had decided to go home to check on her mother. Before she left, they had all made a silent agreement to hide the truth of what really happened in the woods. Bonnie was convinced that Damon was the one who killed the twelve witches, and that was the way he wanted to stay. He nods after Stefan excuses himself to go up to his room, leaving him alone with Elena. He walks into the living room and settles down on the couch. He notices the female vampire looking at him strangely. "What?"

"Are you okay?" The she asks as she walks closer to him. "I mean besides the obvious."

"Peachy," He answers sarcastically. "Why?"

She shrugs at the question. "Well, you've gone all night without a drink or insulting someone. That's weird behavior for you."

Without sparing the younger vampire a glance he responds, "It's nothing." The lie falls from his mouth so easily, but Elena doesn't buy it for a second. She knew him better than that. She takes a seat next to him and looks over.

The question that has been on her mind all night rises up again. Before she can stop herself, she starts speaking. "Why did you tell Bonnie you killed Aja?"

He avoids eye contact as he smirks in her direction. "I'm the bad guy remember? Who else would she believe?"

"I don't believe you." She tosses back at him. She had seen him at his strongest and weakest points. She had seen him happy and vulnerable. She prided herself for being one of the few people who actually knew Damon.

"I'd offer you a cookie, but I think you'd appreciate the A positive downstairs more." He deadpans finally dragging his eyes to meet hers. He sighs at her prying expression. He hated when she got in the talking mode. It only reminded him that Stefan was the better suited brother for her. He mentally hums at the thought that the same feeling he got from that statement, he now gets when Bonnie is around Dean. He just wants to understand the sick, sick attraction he has to unattainable women. He shrugs when he notices Elena still watching him. "I'm not really in the taking mood, Elena. I think Stefan would be better company."

She rolls her eyes and annoyance takes over her whole face. Good, he thinks, at least she's expressing some kind of emotion. "You can't just get rid of me like that. The sire bond's gone." She regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth. They had only briefly discussed it before. He didn't seem surprised when she revealed her hopes to reconcile with Stefan. He didn't even seem disappointed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't." He interrupts, rising from the couch. "Good talk." He comments as he exits the room. Elena sighs before slumping back on the couch.

Damon's relieved when he discovers Elena wasn't trailing after him. Unfortunately, as soon as he reaches his room he finds his brother with his usual brooding expression. That's all he needs to see to know he's in for a lecture. He groans loudly before passing his brother. "You were eavesdropping. That's very Gossip Girl of you."

Stefan chooses to ignore him. He folds his arms as he regards his younger brother. He had heard the exchange between him and Elena. "She's just trying to help."

"If I agree with you, do I have to listen to the rest of what you have to say?"

"I don't buy it, Damon." Stefan says, folding his arms together. "I know why you told Bonnie you killed those witches."

Irritation rises up at his brother's words. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. He turns in mock amazement to him. "This should be good."

Stefan carries on as if Damon never spoke. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

His smirk almost falters at his question. He scoffs as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. His mind goes back to when he had a similar conversation with Dean. "Bonnie Bennett? The witch that has lit my brain on fire just because there was nothing good on tv?"

Stefan shrugs. "Crazier things have happened." He notices that his brother didn't deny his words. Living over a century gave him a special insight to his shielded brother. He noticed the quick, but often stares Damon had been shooting toward the witch. And how whenever they were in a room together, he seemed to gravitate toward her. He had seen it many times before with Katherine and Elena, but it was no secret that Bonnie wasn't like either of them. She was strong and independent, and at the same time loving and sweet. She never backed down from a chance to out Damon in his place. To Stefan, it had made perfect sense that he would fall for her. "Are you gonna tell her?"

Damon's responding stare is icy. "I guess you haven't notice the fact that she's with Dean."

Stefan stops himself before he can say something like 'when has that ever stopped you?' and settles for a nod. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't let her know."

He scoffs at his brother's advice. His eyes narrow at him. "I know what you're doing."

He green eyed vampire's face twist in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Damon steps closer to his brother, challenging him. "You're Stefan-the-Bonnie-and-Damon-Fanboy because you want me away from Elena."

In response, Stefan lowers his head. "Or maybe I just want my brother happy for once." He leaves without waiting for a response. Once he's gone, Damon does roll his eyes. He cocks his head with a hum. The talk could've been worse. At least there were no blows involved.

\---  
The trio stops in front of the witch house. Bonnie stares at the place in hatred. The memories of her last visit fly through her mind. Her grams' screams cutting through her mind. She shuts her eyes quickly to clear her mind. "You okay?" Dean asks from behind her.

"Y-yeah," She breathes. "This is it."

"Creepy house is creepy." He comments back. Dean starts to take the lead as they enter the house. She falls between the brothers as they walk further inside. Their little way of protecting her from harm. A certain smell catches Bonnie's attention. "Is something burning?"

Dean and Sam exchange looks, having a mental conversation. "Holy fire." Sam states before the three of them move toward the smell. After a moment of their rushed movements through the house, a familiar figure appears. Three sighs of relief are released simultaneously. Castiel's eyes settle on them. "A little help here?" He speaks in the deep voice Bonnie had grown fond of.

"Yeah, just give us a sec-" Dean's words are interrupted by Bonnie's hand rising. In one small, swift movement the flames disperse. "Or she can just wave her hand, and the fire goes poof."

Bonnie walks over to him and throws her arms around him in a hug. His eyes seek out the Winchesters, who both watch on in amusement. He lifts his arms slowly to hug her back. It's awkward, but Bonnie doesn't really care. She releases him as Sam and Dean walk over. Dean gives him a glance over and pat on the shoulder. Though it was small, Bonnie could see the love behind it. "The expression triangle was complete?" He half asks, half states.

"Yeah," She answers in a sad tone, mood instantly dropping.

"He's close to dropping the veil." Cas states.

"It doesn't matter." Sam offers hopefully.

Dean doesn't hesitate to join in. "Yeah, we'll find the cure and gank Silas before he can do anything."

Bonnie didn't seem convinced. "Let's get out of here." She says softly. Everyone silently agrees by following her out of her ancestors' home.

From behind her, Sam speaks. "How'd you get here, Cas?"

"Crowley sent me here. He lit the holy fire before I could leave."

"I'm liking him less and less." Bonnie mutters. "They could've at least helped you out." She turns her head back to look at the house as they near the Impala. "You're an angel. There is no greater force of good."

"We've never really liked witches." Dean states, stopping when Bonnie's glare turns on him. He throws his hands up in mock surrender. "Until you, of course."

She rolls her eyes and smirks in response. "Of course,"

"Hate to spoil the moment, guys." Sam cuts in. "But I vote we get out of here."

"Second that," Bonnie agrees before going to get in the backseat. The three men follow her lead. She relaxes once see can no longer see the house. Her mind involuntarily goes to Silas. She thinks it's only a few days, a week tops they have before he destroys the veil. It crosses her mind that these could very well be her last days if they didn't find the cure. It was an upsetting thought, but Bonnie couldn't help but to think this is what brought the Winchesters to her. She felt a little selfish at thought that she wouldn't change a thing if it meant not meeting the trio. She looks around at each of them fondly.

This is it, she thinks, this is my family.

\----

Crowley groans as he enters the office of the dead professor. He rolls his eyes at the sight of Silas sloppily sucking down a blood bag. He honestly didn't understand why monsters had to be such…monsters. "The napkin was invented for a reason."

Silas breathes out a hybrid of a groan and a growl. "What, Crowley?"

"I was just wondering who your decorator is." He says with dry sarcasm. "What do you think? I held up the end of my bargain. Where's my payment?"

"You'll get the souls soon enough." Silas says, still in the form of the former professor. "I'm not ready to break the veil."

"And why is that?"

He holds up the blood bag in response. "I'm not strong enough. I will be soon."

"Then at least tell me you're going to kill the witch and her gal pals." Crowley was far from stupid. He knew the Winchesters were coming after him after the stunt he pulled with Castiel.

Silas rises from his spot and looks to the demon with finality in his eyes. "Bonnie's not to be harmed. She has done a great deal for me, for us. Her friends and the hunters I can do without."

"If I didn't know any better," The demon states with mockery. "I would think you had a thing for her."

Silas scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. Bonnie's the descendant of my former lover. I couldn't end a life that came from her."

"Always for the sake of a woman." He mutters to himself. "Predictable."

"It's merciful and honorable." Silas contradicts. "Something you probably wouldn't understand."

"Nope, probably not." He responds in a bored tone. "However, I do understand that Ms. Bennett is willing to do anything if it means kill you. Guess she doesn't hold the same honor as you, mate."

"Stop worrying about the witch." He demands. "I'll handle it."

"Oh, no worries then." Crowley's tone showing his disbelief. "How?"

Silas walks over to his desk and pulls out something Crowley has become familiar with. He holds up the potion in the vial that would cure any being of immortality. "Trust me. I've got a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A small filler chapter before things go to crap again. I hope to get the next chapter up quicker. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie moans as her lips part from Dean's. They had been making out on her couch for the last half hour? Two hours? Couple of days? To be honest, Bonnie didn't really care. When she had suggested that Dean come back to her house, it was meant to be innocent. She planned on research and bad guy take down strategies. Instead she got Dean on top of her, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. Both their hands roam and their lips become connected again. That wonderful feeling had returned. The one that made Bonnie's body feel like an inferno. The one that had her pulling Dean's t-shirt up over his stomach.

He groans as her hands connect with his bare skin. If it made him selfish to want to feel more, then he guess he was selfish. He parts from her again. A protesting moan escaping her now swollen lips. He smirks before fully lifting his shirt off and tossing it nearby. A soft, nervous laugh escapes her as she stares up at him. "I haven't made out on the couch since high school."

She reaches up to take a hold of his shoulders. "Well, do I hold up to your standards?" She asks half-jokingly. She knew that Dean had been with many women. Bonnie was a virgin with only one serious boyfriend. She her kissing experience only included a vampire, a few nervous guys, and that one time in middle school with Tyler. And no, Caroline will never find out about that one.

"You pass them." He responds before swooping to capture her lips again. "What about me?" He asks against her lips.

She lets out a giggle before responding. "You pass them. When guys like you come here, they usually go for Elena or Caroline. This is…this is new." Her hands absently roam his shirtless torso.

He smirks down at her. "Well, Elena seems like a basket case, with or without humanity. And Caroline…she has this uncanny resemblance to my high school girlfriend. Plus, a little witch caught my eye."

His tone was enough to make any girl swoon. She decides she wants to get lost in everything that was Dean Winchester, even if it is for little while. She leans up to drag him back down with her. His hands travel from her jean-cladded legs to under her shirt. He pushes it up a little, revealing her bare skin. Sparks shoot up her body as his skin settles against hers. She cries out as Dean finds a sensitive spot on her neck and runs his tongue over it.

Their lips barely touch before a beep interrupts them. Dean groans as his phone continues to sound. He shoots her an apologetic look before climbing off of her. He answers without looking at the caller display. "Sam, someone better be dead."

"It's me," Another voice answers in an exhausted tone.

"Kevin?" Dean says in disbelief of the teenager's timing. He spares a glance to Bonnie, who is now sitting up. She's probably preparing for the worse, Dean figures. He gives her a small smile. "Everything alright?"

"I need to see you and Sam." He says urgently. "Soon."

"Why what is it?"

"It's about the tablet. I found something."

Dean waits for more information. "Anytime now, Kevin."

"I can't tell you over the phone. Someone could be listening."

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes. "Who? The Man?"

"No, Crowley, dumbass." The young prophet states. "Just grab Sam and Cas and get here."

"Kevin, we can't…" He says loudly into the phone trailing off when he realizes Kevin hung up. "Dammit." He feels a soft hand on his bicep. He turns around and faces a concerned Bonnie.

"What is it?"

He sighs before walking over to his shirt and putting it back on. The mood was gone, ruined by an advance placement student. "Remember the thing I told you about locking up all the demons?"

She nods while fixing her clothes. "Yeah, closing the gates of Hell." Her eyes widen with realization. "Do you know how?"

"No, but our friend Kevin might." He turns back to Bonnie. "But he won't tell us until we come see him. He's locked up on a houseboat. He may be getting a little paranoid."

She nods slowly in understanding. "Then you need to go."

She steps closer to him, looking up in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just gonna leave you here alone to deal with Silas and Crowley."

"I won't be alone. My friends are here. While you're gone, we'll figure out a way to get the cure." She shrugs as if they're talking about normal everyday things. "And when you three get back, we'll kill him together."

"Bonnie, no, it can wait. Hell will be there later."

"Dean, you and Sam have dealt with this your entire life. You have the power to put an end to this. I'm not gonna let you brush this off."

"Bonnie," Dean pleads with her.

"No." She says not leaving any room for argument. "We've handled things before you came along. I think we can manage to at least come up with a plan while you go find out information."

He stares at her blankly for a moment. An involuntary smile tugs his lips up. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

She moves closer to him until her lips softly brush against his. "It's part of the witch package." Her arm slides behind his neck to fully bring their lips together in a kiss. She lets out a satisfied sigh when she feels him relax against her. They both freeze as the sound of a throat clearing cuts through the room.

Horrified might have been the best way for Bonnie to describe how she felt when she discovers her father standing there. "Dad,"

He folds his arms with a cold glare toward Dean. "Bonnie," He responds with his eyes still on the hunter.

"Dad?" Dean questions as he looks between the two. His gaze stops on the older man who looks two minutes away from committing a murder. He puts on a smile. He'd charmed a few girlfriends' dads before. This couldn't be all that different, right? "Mr. Hopkins, nice to finally meet the mayor of this fine town." Dean offers his hand for introductions. "I'm Dean Winchester."

Rudy stares at his outstretched hand. Bonnie inwardly huffs as his offer goes ignored. "Okay, then," Dean says as he drops his hand. The three of them stand in a tense silence. The hunter briefly wonders if the mayor had access to guns.

"Dean," Bonnie breathes, breaking her glare from her father. "Let me walk you out." She grabs onto his arm before leading him outside. "Sorry about him." She speaks once they're in front of his car.

"Don't worry about it." He assures, rubbing a hand down her arm. He spares a glance back to her house to make sure Rudy wasn't standing there with some sort of killing device. "Are you sure about this? I mean Sam and Cas can go check in with Kevin, and I'll stay here."

She shakes her head before he's even done speaking. "You'll be distracted with them out there and you here."

"I'll be distracted without you." He counters.

"You said that he might need a while before he gets everything he needs to open purgatory. I'll be alright for a few days. You'll be more helpful to them now." Bonnie finds it in herself to crack a smile. "Besides, I might be grounded until I'm eighty. It seems that lately my dad has been striving to be a…dad."

"About that," He responds, sneaking another glance toward her house. "Your dad's scary. And this is coming from someone who spent the last year fighting every kind of monster in purgatory." She chuckles at his words. His expression sobers as he speaks his next words. "But I can see how much he loves you. He seems like a good man."

She sighs and relents in agreement. "Yeah, he is."

"Okay," Dean says after a moment. He pulls Bonnie to him in a hug before planting a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Be safe. Call us of you need anything."

She nods against him. "You too," She inhales his scent one good time before breaking away from him. She reluctantly looks back to her front door and sighs. "I better get back in there."

"Yeah," He agrees quietly. "I'll be back soon." He walks around to the driver's side.

"I know you will. Tell Sam and Castiel not to worry because I know they will." She says, already predicting similar behavior from the other two members of his trio. She makes her way back inside and is immediately met with her father's piercing stare. She avoids his eyes as she walks past him to take a seat on the couch.

As she predicted he comes to stand in front of her. "You wanna tell me who he was? Or at least his age?"

"He tried to introduce himself. Remember you were busy burning a hole through him." His face remains blank. "His name's Dean Winchester."

"Is he a vampire?"

"No," She says with a disbelieving scoff. "He's a hunter. He goes after vampires. Kinda like you, dad."

"A hunter? Like a warlock?" He asks.

"No, like a human. A human who does amazing things to keep innocent people safe. Even if it means giving up his life."

"So, he was protecting you by putting his tongue in your mouth."

"No," She spits out venomously. "But he has done more for me than you lately." The shock on his face makes her instantly forget her words. "I-I'm sorry. It's just Dean has been the best thing I've had since finding out I was a witch. There has been nothing but death and pain around me. Grams died. Mom left. Jeremy's gone. And Dean's just…" She trails off thinking of a way to express her feelings.

She looks up at her dad's face. She doesn't expect to see the understanding and sympathy that covers him. "He just what?"

A small smile spreads across her face. "He makes the darkness and pain go away."

His head tilts in curiosity. "Are you in love with him?"

The smile slips off her face as she looks to the ground thoughtfully. She could probably think about it all week, but her answer wouldn't change. It had happened without her even realizing it. "Yes."

Rudy sighs and takes a seat next to her. Bonnie doesn't know whether to take his silence as anger or not. She looks down at her hands. His small chuckle startles her at first. She wonders if her confession drove him off the edge. "And there are no human boys your age that you can feel this way about? What about Matt Donovan?"

She joins in his laughter. "I don't really want anyone else." Damon flashes in her mind for a quick second. The realization freezes her. She quickly tries to free her mind of the older Salvatore. He didn't have a place in her mind at this time. Though, some small part of her wants to contradict that.

"You okay, Honey?" Her dad's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She can't say she's not happy about it.

She nods a little. "I'm fine."

Rudy's eyes go to their clock. "I have a meeting to get to. Mayor business."

Bonnie nods understandingly. She honestly didn't mind this time. This was the closest she felt to him in a long time. "Bye, dad." She watches as he leaves and listens as he begins to drive away. She glances at the clock the same way her father did. It was almost night and she remembers she hadn't ate since earlier in the morning with the Winchesters. She doesn't need to the kitchen to know that it's nearly bare. She did the grocery shopping and when twelve witches try to kill you and your friends, shopping slips on the priority list. She stands and grabs her keys. "To the Grill then."

\-----

She was surprised that the town's hotspot was nearly empty. When she enters, she immediately spots Matt. He sits at a booth with a bright smile on his face. Bonnie concludes that he must be on a break. A blonde accompanies him in the booth. For a second, she thinks it must be Caroline. With a second glance, she realizes she's mistaken her best friend for the original vampire, Rebekah. Her eyes widen with worry for a moment. A cold hand on her shoulder stops her attempt to move over there and demand an explanation. "Love is in the air, isn't it?"

She almost jumps at Damon's words. She spins around on him quick. "What?"

He cocks his head in Matt's direction. "Rebekah has a thing for the quarterback. She's not gonna hurt him."

She raises an eyebrow. "She tried to kill him."

"Details," He shrugs before giving her a once over. "I went by your house, figured you were here."

"Why?"

A smirk spreads on his lips. The kind that said he knew something she didn't. "Your boytoy called me."

"Dean called you?" She asks, not bothering to hide her surprise. "Why?"

"He didn't tell you? We're BFFs." She fights a smile when he does that weird eye thing that became his trademark. "He asked me to look after you while he and his boy band check on a…tablet?"

Why would Dean call up Damon for her protection? More importantly, why would Damon agree? The timing for this really couldn't have been worse. "Thanks, but I don't need a vampire bodyguard." She walks away from him to a booth. It doesn't surprise her that he follows and slips in opposite of her. She hears laughs from Matt and Rebekah and takes a nervous glance over at them. "I don't like it."

"Donovan could do worse." He mutters while scanning the place. "Though, I can't say the same for her."

She rolls her eyes and bites back a retort. "I was serious, Damon. I don't need a bodyguard."

He shrugs, only half listening. "But you're here, and so am I. We might as well keep each other company. And get drinks while we're at it."

"No," Bonnie nearly shouts. Damon raises a questioning eyebrow in the witch's direction. "Do you not remember drunk birthday Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she was fun."

"Well, too bad. I'm done with hangovers."

"Best thing about being a vampire: drinks all night with none of the pain." He brags while bringing his back against the booth.

She almost snorts at the typical Damon answer. A waitress comes over to them with her pad. Her eyes settle on Damon before a smile appears. "Hey, Damon, aren't you usually at the bar?"

He shrugs, glancing up at her. "Change of scenery. Though, I would like my usual and two glasses. And whatever Judgey over there wants." He gestures to Bonnie quickly with one hand.

She absently orders a bacon cheeseburger and fries. She notices Damon's curious look. "What? Dean gave me some of his. I'm addicted now." The waitress nods and walks off. She turns a glare in his direction. "And I'm not drinking with you." She says acknowledging his order of two glasses.

He scoffs indignantly. "Who said you're getting any?" She rolls her eyes and chooses not to respond. Her eyes find Rebekah again. She looks over there thoughtfully. Damon's eyes narrow at her. "What are you thinking?"

She returns her eyes back to Damon. "Rebekah's on our side, right?"

"More or less," He answers, also looking over at the blonde.

"We need her and Klaus to help us find Silas. Maybe if we get enough original strength we can hold him down long enough for me to do the same spell I did to Klaus."

"And why would they help us?"

"Because I have something they might want."

He cocks an eyebrow at the statement. "Silas is a vampire with access to expression magic. We need the cure to at eliminate at least one of them."

"And we can if I can disable him long enough for us to find it."

"Aren't you forgetting the one human you have to kill? I vote Matt, by the way." He adds in casually.

She shoots him a disapproving look. "I don't want to use Matt. But even if we did, Castiel has the power to bring him back."

He nods, his face showing that he was impressed. "Good plan." He complements. He feels a little pride that Bonnie came up with this plan in his presence, proving how good of a team they made. "What do you have that they want?"

Bonnie bites her lip, weighing her options. "Elijah. They don't know where he is, or what happened to him and Katherine. Maybe I can manipulate that in our favor."

His response is interrupted by Damon's drink being placed on the table. The two glasses follow. He scans the witch opposite of him. "Now you're talking, witchy. How can I help?"

"Of the two of us, Klaus hates you the least. So, you should be there for that."

"And Caroline," He quickly adds.

"Maybe," She was unsure at the possibility of her best friend around the original hybrid that tried to kill her. "I guess I can talk to Rebekah." She wonders aloud.

"Not tonight," Damon comments, looking over at the now empty booth. She spots Matt by the bar talking to a co-worker. Rebekah was nowhere to be seen. How did they miss her leaving?

"Tomorrow then," She sighs.

"Good," The vampire states, grabbing for his drink. "Sure you don't wanna celebrate with a drink?" He offers a glass to her. She doesn't try to stop the laugh that escapes at his obvious attempt. He shrugs at her rejection. Not many words are exchanged after Bonnie's food comes around. She hates to admit it, but being in Damon's company didn't suck like she thought it would.

About an hour later, Bonnie's ready to leave. Her dad would probably still be gone. Maybe she could call and check up on the Winchesters. She isn't surprised when Damon offers to go with her. She stops when they're right outside the exit. "You don't have to, Damon."

"There's nothing better to do. I might as well make sure the resident witch is okay."

She doesn't protest to his statement. She only sighs and moves toward her car. She hears Damon footsteps following behind her. She lets out a gasp as she is yanked back. "Damon, what the…" The last word dies on her lips as she finds the source of Damon's attention. She stares at Silas as he stands not too far away from them. Damon slowly pushes her in back of him. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was vamped out.

Silas keeps his eyes on Bonnie as if he sees straight through Damon to her. "I came to talk. How it will end is up to you and your vampire."

She reaches for Damon's forearm to hold him back from the attack she knows he wants to do. Neither of them takes their eyes off of the immortal. "Talk about what?" She asks, releasing Damon.

He takes a step toward the pair, and Bonnie resists the urge to take a step back. The power radiating from him honestly scared her. "I know you don't trust me, but I'm not the evil one here."

"So, opening a door that will bring every supernatural creature here isn't evil?" Damon spits out.

For the first time, Silas turns to face the vampire. "I'm doing it for love. You should understand better than anyone. I see everything inside that dark, pathetic mind. Katherine wanted Stefan. Elena wanted Stefan. Bonnie wants Dean." He freezes at the words. He can feel Bonnie looking up at him, but he refuses to meet her rejecting gaze. He stares back at the immortal's stolen face. "And none for Damon."

Damon puts on a tight smirk. "I don't know what you're taking about."

"Please," He contradicts. "Even you aren't that stupid."

"What do you want from us?" Bonnie says, now beside Damon.

His eyes settle back on her. His face softens as he stares back at her. "I want to thank you, Bonnie. I am truly grateful."

"I hope you're still grateful when I kill you." She tosses out before she can help herself.

Unlike how Damon and Bonnie predicted, Silas only looks amused. "I want to make you an offer. You want the cure? I've got it." He reaches into his jacket for the small vial. "I want you, and him, and all your friends to stand down. No harm will come to you and for your assistance with the witches; I'll throw in the cure."

He holds up the object as if it's a prize off a game show. Her eyes narrow in suspicion of him. "What assistance?"

Damon's eyes widen in panic. The one thing that he wanted to keep from her was about to come into the light. Silas looks back and forth between them. He starts to laugh with realization. "Oh, I see. Damon told you he killed the witches that night instead of you." He makes a wheezing noise. "No, I saw it with my own – or Shane's own eyes. It was a nice try Damon, but you know what they say: the truth will set you free."

The vampire spares a glance to her. Her eyes are trained on him. Her green eyes starts to water, He can see many emotions on her face, but the most prominent one was the betrayal. She looks away from him in one sharp movement to look back at Silas. "I swear I'm going to kill you."

Silas sighs in disappointment. "This was my most generous offer. You could use the cure for someone you love. Just think you could have your mother back or your best friend."

Bonnie is angered by the tear that slips down her cheek. She wanted him dead. She wanted to kill him. The passenger's window of her car explodes as she tries to rein her emotions in. She hears Damon call her name out. She lifts her hand toward him. The crack in his leg gives her satisfaction. It quickly fades away when he heals and stands back straight as if he wasn't affected. Veins form from under his eyes as he looks at the witch. Damon looks to her quickly. "Bonnie, run,"

She doesn't get a chance to protest or obey. With a wave of his hand, Damon neck snaps to an unnatural angle. She gasps as he falls to the ground, dead. She looks back up expecting Silas, but only finds the empty space he left. She realizes her heart was beating fast. She's on her way to check on Damon when strong arms grab her. Silas holds her in a firm grip as she fights and struggles. "I gave you a chance, Bonnie. We've could've avoided this." He says close to her ear. "You're Qetsiyah's descendant. Of course we had to do it the hard way." He adds as an afterthought.

Bonnie squirms in his grip. Her powers weren't working on him. She felt helpless. Her rapid heartbeat speeds up once she sees Silas bite into his wrist. Her mind finally starts working. She could still call for someone. "Cas –"

Castiel's name is cut off by him. She screams around his wrist, trying to stop the blood from going down. Tears flow freely from her eyes now at the effect. She pushes at his arm in a vain effort. He leans in closer to her ear. "You wanted the cure, it's finally yours. Use it wisely."

Those were the last words Bonnie heard before he snapped her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Dodges rocks for pulling a Julie Plec* Don't be mad at me for killing Bonnie (and Damon). I promise it's for a good reason. And shippers will be satisfied with the upcoming chapters. More Bamon and Donnie? Deonnie? Winnett? Dennett?


	18. Chapter 18

Damon groans as he wakes. His neck was sore. It always did after getting snapped. He sits up quickly in realization. The memories come back to him in a flood. "What?" He looks around to find that he was home on their couch. He also notices the other occupant of the room.

"Damon," Stefan says, coming to stand by him. "You okay?"

He stands on shaky legs. "Where's Bonnie?" Stefan looks down in pain. The fear he feels is almost paralyzing. "Stefan!"

"She's in transition." Stefan says quietly. His whole body sags at the news. This couldn't be happening. How could everything go wrong in a matter of minutes?

"What? How?"

"Matt found you both in front of the Grill. He called us. We got there too late." Stefan looks away in what looks like shame. "She was already dead."

"Where is she? Is she awake?" Damon asks urgently.

Stefan shakes his head. "She's in Elena's room." His older brother starts walking out. "Damon," He calls, halting his steps. "Silas planned this. He left the cure in her hands."

Damon's anger spikes at the name. He turns slowly back to his brother. "He's forcing us to use the cure." He realizes aloud. He turns and stalks up the stairs to the witch now in transition. He hears sobbing as he nears the room.

Caroline paces the room in a nervous pace. "And her dad," She begins as Damon enters. "He won't accept her this way. He'll lock her in some dungeon and go crazy thinking he can cure her."

He sees Elena by her bed holding on to a hand. Bonnie's hand. He's reminded of the night of her birthday. She looked like she was sleeping again. He wants to move closer, but his feet weren't cooperating. He notices Matt on her other side, tear tracks staining his face. He finally gets the strength to walk further. "How long has she been like this?"

"A couple of hours." Elena answers before setting Bonnie's hand down gently. The evidence of her devastation also showing. "She's gonna wake up soon."

He hears his brother's footsteps enter behind him. "Where's the cure?"

"It's safe in my room." Stefan answers, coming to stand beside him.

"She's not gonna want this." Elena states. "She hates vampires. She'll never want to be one."

"I don't care." Caroline states.

"Caroline," Matt intervenes.

"I don't," She continues, voice rising with each word. "I can't lose her. She is my best friend. She won't turn herself and she won't take the cure if that's the only way we have of stopping Silas."

"You can't make that decision for her." Stefan says softly, sparing a glance to his brother. "We'll go along with whatever she wants. Even if it's not what we want."

Damon's eyes couldn't leave the witch. He replays the events in his head over and over. He could've done something different to stop Silas. Of course, he didn't know what. Though, not just standing there getting his neck snapped would've been a start. "But we don't have any more options." Caroline says, her words mixing with her sobs.

They didn't have any more options. Maybe someone else did. Why did no one else think about this? Damon just assumes the shock was clouding everyone's mind, as it did his not a minute ago. He didn't know how to do this. He didn't even know if he believed in something like this working. But for Bonnie's sake, he had to try. Was he supposed to get to his knees and bow his head? He decides to just go for it. "Uh…Castiel?" He says aloud in the room.

Four pairs of eyes went to him in confusion. Elena and Matt stand from their spots. "The angel?" Elena asks. "Do you think he can help?"

He looks at her before his eyes slide over to Bonnie. "She said he can bring people back to life. Maybe the angel can help her."

Matt's eyes narrow in confusion at his friends. He could've sworn only a couple of days went by since he last seen everyone. Cleary, the humans were left out of everything. "I'm sorry, the angel?"

Caroline and Elena look to him in pity as Damon decides to ignore them all. "CASTIEL!" He shouts, scaring most of the occupants in the room. "Castiel, this is the dumbest thing I've ever done. If you can hear me, Bonnie needs you." Please, he adds silently in his mind.

The room falls into a deafening silence. No one moves a muscle. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Matt look on at Damon half like he's grown another head, half hopeful. His body sags in defeat before he starts to search for his cell phone. A crash downstairs catches everyone's attention. An annoyed voice follows. "Dammit, Cas, the next time we do this can you make sure we're prepared?"

"Sorry," A deep voice replies. "This sounded urgent."

A breath that he didn't need released itself from Damon. Relief fills through the whole room. Before anyone could blink, he was out of the room and downstairs. The other four follow his path quickly. Damon stops as he reaches the three newcomers. Dean acknowledges their sudden appearance with a quick, "Whoa,"

Castiel's blue eyes squint at the sight of them. Damon concludes that he's searching for Bonnie. "Where's Bonnie?"

Dean joins in, sharing his concern. "Is she okay?" One look at the group answers his question in the negative. He starts to panic. "What happened?" He looks to Damon, knowing he'll give it to him straight.

Damon's guilt returns fully when he meets the hunter's eyes. "Silas showed up last night."

The three men tense at his words. Sam recovers enough to say. "And what?"

The vampire straightens up. "He fed her his blood and killed her. When she wakes back up, she'll have to feed, or she'll die completely." He says in a surprisingly steady voice. He looks to the angel. "Can you help her?"

Castiel's lips press together in a line. He doesn't respond to his question. A sudden rush of air cuts through the room, leaving the brothers behind. Damon looks at the two. Their reactions are almost identical. They both struggle to hold their face against all the emotions consuming them. Despite their efforts, they both lose. Dean inhales sharply before looking up. He steps closer to the group, not addressing anyone in particular. "Where is she?"

The Winchesters follow them upstairs to Elena's room. Sam and Dean walk further into the room and pause at the sight of Bonnie on the bed. Castiel sits next to her on the bed. Then angel brushes a piece of Bonnie's hair out of her face gently as he studies her. The two brothers exchange looks before joining Cas at her bedside. Dean's eyes linger on her face for a long beat. He resists the urge to reach out and touch her. He looks up at Cas. "You can fix this right? She'll be okay?"

Castiel take his eyes off of Dean's. The older Winchester is immediately aware of his answer. He couldn't do anything to stop the transition. "If I revived her now, it would only speed up her transition."

Sam shakes his head, finally able to form words. "But that's – you fixed Dean when he was a Starship."

"I know," Cas responds, "When I healed Dean, he had only been affected for at most ten minutes. The vampire blood she consumed is deep in her system. It's a part of her now."

"So, in other words," Damon starts behind them. "We're still at square one."

Dean abruptly looks up at the vampire's voice. He moves from the bed to get closer to him. His broken expression was now replaced with a dark one. "I thought you were looking after her." He said coldly.

The vampire's face went blank, his body tensed. He'd been anticipating this ever since the trio arrived. He couldn't muster up the strength to be arrogant. He just replies honestly, "Silas got the jump on us last night. He snapped my neck with his witchy juju. I couldn't stop him before he got to her."

Dean huffs out in anger, not taking note of the shame in the vampire's voice. "I trusted you to keep her safe. She trusted you." He points over at Bonnie. The two men become the center attention of the room. No one moves or speaks but them.

Damon's eyes narrow as he steps closer to Dean. "You were the one who left her to go chase after a rock." He shakes his head quickly. "You know I'm not the only guilty one here."

The hunter straightens and his face becomes deadly. Without warning, Dean slams Damon into a nearby wall. "Dean!" Sam calls out as he and Cas move away from the bed.

Dean ignores the cries from his little brother. Damon doesn't look too surprised by his actions. He didn't even look angry. Deep down he knew this is what he deserved. Dean speaks slowly with malice filling every word. "You're a joke, you know that? You claim to have feelings for her and – are you even sorry this happened to her?" He asks incredulously. A strong arm pulls Dean back away from the older Salvatore.

Sam holds Dean back just barely. "Dean, calm down."

"Why, Sam? Bonnie's dead because of this dead piece of sh-"

A loud intake of breath paralyzes everyone in the room. Bonnie shoots up from Elena's bed gasping for breath. She looks around the whole room wildly. At once, everyone moves toward her. Caroline and Elena settle on the same side of her. Caroline brings her into a quick, tight hug. "Bonnie?" She asks when she pulls away.

Her eyes seek out Dean and she breathes in relief. "What happened?" She gasps out. She looks behind him at Damon. He freezes when their eyes meet. "Damon," She breathes still looking around. "Silas…he…"

"I'm fine." He answers her silent question. "But he attacked you after he killed me."

Her hand lifts to her neck quickly. She's suddenly back in The Grill's parking lot again. Silas' arms grabbing her from behind. Him biting into his wrist and holding it to her mouth. Her choking on blood before everything disappeared. "Oh my God," She gasps in realization. He snapped her neck; he killed her with his blood in his system. "Am I in transition?"

Dean senses her panic and quickly takes the other side of her. He places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a supporting squeeze. "Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

She shakes her head in denial. "No, it's not. Nothing's okay." She cries out. "I can't be vampire."

Damon steps to the end of the bed. He watches as Caroline pulls her into a comforting hug. Her muffled sobs fill the room. He closes his eyes at the sound. He struggles to rein in his own emotions. "Bonnie," He says softly. The witch continues to cry out her devastation. He tries again, deepening his voice. "Bonnie." She pulls back a little to look at him. He set his eyes on her watery ones. "We have the cure."

She lets out another choked sob. "What?"

Dean's eyes snap to the vampire. "Don't you think that's something you tell first?" He nearly shouts, looking over at everyone.

Bonnie untangles herself from Caroline. She can feel when Dean's eyes turn back to her. She looks over to his hopeful, relieved expression. She shakes her head as if reading his thoughts. "You know I can't."

"It'll save you." Dean returns in a growl. He absolutely hated the absence of Bonnie's self-preservation.

"This is what he wanted. He's forcing me to use the cure. Dean, if I do this, he wins."

"He's right, Bonnie." Sam intervenes. "We'll find another way. You need the cure."

Castiel took a step forward as to support Sam and Dean's point. "We will exhaust every source we have."

She looks at the three men, who had changed her life. They all stand here, begging for her life. She couldn't be that selfish. They needed to cure Silas in order to kill him. Turning into a vampire for eternity just wasn't an option. She becomes defeated at the realization that she would be dead by the end of the day. Pulling herself together as best she could, she starts to speak slowly. "I can't." She says finally. She avoids everyone's eyes as she crawls off the bed and leaves the room.

Everyone except Sam, Dean, and Castiel leave to follow her. Sam looks over at his brother. Dean didn't move a muscle. His jaw was set tight. His eyes were fixed on Bonnie's previous location. "Dean, she's not gonna die. We won't let that happen."

He looks to Cas for backup. He gives a quick nod. "Of course,"

"It's not like we're completely out of options." Sam reasons. He's pretty sure that Dean had already thought about the cure for vampirism they'd used in the past. "We can try the cure from Samuel."

"And what Sam?" Dean finally responds. "Kindly ask Silas to hand over some of his blood. And say even if the three of us did manage to do the impossible and get it. Bonnie's turning into a vampire from nature. Who's to say that would work?"

"We don't know that it won't." Sam returns just as strongly.

"We know that dead man's blood won't work on them." He gestures toward the door. "We know that vervain won't work on the usual vamps." He looks to the angel. "How much of a chance does this actually have?"

Cas thinks for a moment before his face drops. "Not a good one."

Dean wasn't even surprised a little. "Silas set this up perfectly. If she feeds, she'll need the actual cure. If she doesn't, she'll die and we lose our chance at killing him."

"Then maybe we can convince her to transition. She's surrounded by vampires. And she's Bonnie. If anyone can handle it, it's her."

Dean looks up at his brother. Of course, Bonnie could handle being a vampire. She was definitely one of the strongest people he'd ever met. But she was eighteen. Her life hadn't even begun. She shouldn't have to live eternity as the thing that ruined her life. "Would you do it?" Sam frowns at him. He opens his mouth to respond, but there was no use. Dean would be able to see through any lie he came up with. Dean nods at the silent answer. He turns to exit the room, leaving Sam and Castiel to follow.

Dean makes his way back to the main room, where everyone is gathered in a group in mid conversation. His eyes find Bonnie before sliding to the talking doppelgänger. "You have expression now. The spirits can't do anything to you or your Grams."

"It's worth a shot." Stefan agrees from beside her.

"I appreciate this guys, I do. But we don't even know if it will work. And plus the last time I did that spell I had to die to bring Elena back."

"What spell?" Dean asks before he can help it. He tries to study the expressions on everyone's face. Could there have been some kind of hope?

Bonnie looks away to avoid the hunter. Caroline huffs at her behavior before turning to Dean. "When Elena was in transition, Bonnie found a spell that allowed her to bring Elena back to this side. The spirits interrupted her because of the dark magic. If we could try that again…"

"Caroline," Bonnie intervenes. "I said no. And besides I can't kill myself again. I'm kinda already dead."

"Then send me." Damon offers. He spares a glance in Dean's direction. "It's my fault anyway."

Her eyebrows furrow at his statement. Caroline starts to offers the same deal, causing Elena and Stefan to join in. She thinks she hears Matt also, but their voices fall into an echo as a deep hunger tears through her. She groans at the feeling and leans forward. She takes a few breaths in an attempt to get the pain to subside. She feels a hand cup her cheek comfortingly. She leans into the touch, grateful for the distraction. She opens her eyes expecting Dean, but starts when she sees Damon kneeling by her. He doesn't notice her frightened movements. He forces her eyes to his. "Breathe," He instructs. She closes her eyes and finds herself nodding and obeying his order. Slowly, her hunger pains lessen, but don't dissipate. She reopens her eyes slowly. Damon's hand settles in her hair, moving it back behind her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She breathes in relief. "Thanks." She lets out a shaky breath as he stands and moves away from her. She's once again the center of attention. This was getting tiring. "I wanna be locked up." She announces to the room.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I can't afford to make any mistakes, Dean. One drop is all it takes." She gets up from the couch and walks to the cell.

Dean looks after her in frustration. He turns to address the room as a whole. "Everyone just stay here. I'm gonna see if I can talk some sense into her." He leaves to follow her before anyone can protest. He watches as Bonnie places herself on the bed in the cell. Her eyes look anywhere but him. He finally decides it was enough. "What the hell is going on with you?"

She sighs before breathing out, "What?"

"We're doing everything in our power to make sure you don't become a vampire. And it's like…" He breaks off with realization. "It's like you don't want us to."

"Dean," She says warningly. The heightened emotion threatened to consume and destroy her. So many things had built up in the last couple of weeks. Tears start to spill from her eyes as she takes in his heartbroken expression. Hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do. "Please don't."

He turns away from her, running a hand across his face. "Are you tired?" He turns back to face her. "Because you still have a chance. This doesn't have to be your life forever. You can graduate and get the hell out of this town. You can start over."

"That's not it, Dean." She cries out.

"Then what is it?" He nearly yells. He couldn't believe how stupid she was being.

She goes quiet before looking up at him. "Because I don't deserve it."

He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. He strokes her tear-streaked face. "What are you talking about?"

She closes her eyes in a pained fashion. "I know I was the one who killed Aja and her coven." Dean's face takes on a guilty look. She continues on in a broken tone. "I'm such a hypocrite. I froze Caroline out for killing someone by accident. I almost killed Elena. And I judge Damon all the time, and now I'm a killer too."

He shakes his head. "Bonnie, everyone in this house has blood on their hands. I was there with you. You didn't have any other choice. They were gonna kill all of us."

"I'm not like any of you." She contradicts. "I was born to do good. It's in my blood. Witches are supposed to fight evil, not become it."

"So, you think you're evil now?" He states aloud. "I'm a hunter. Aren't we supposed to fight evil to?" She nods hesitantly, wondering where his question was going. He bites his lip, debating whether to go on. He knows she has seen it, even if she didn't know what it was. She was too good of a person to ask about it. When he had told her he went to Hell, he conveniently skipped to the part where Castiel dragged his ass out. He was pretty sure that telling her this would send her flying off into the opposite direction. "You felt something when you touched the mark on my arm, didn't you?"

The way her lips press together answers his question. Her head tilts slightly. She didn't want to remember the feeling of pain and death that she got. Those were the last things she wanted to feel from touching Dean. "What was it?" She asks curiously.

"It was me in Hell." He held his breath, not removing his eyes from hers. "You saw me torturing souls in Hell." Her face scrunches in confusion. Confusion was good, at least it wasn't disgust. "It took me a long time to come to terms with myself, but I know just because I was dealt some bad cards, it doesn't make me evil. Just. Like. You." He punches every word individually.

Bonnie stares at him for a long time. Her mind finally slows down. She studies every inch of his face. She makes sure to note his emerald eyes and the many freckles that cover his face. She gives him a small smile of appreciation before leaning closer to kiss him. Their lips move together softly before Dean pulls away. "Thanks." She whispers, leaning to rest her head against his.

"Will you let me save you now?" He takes her silence as an affirmation. He moves up to kiss her forehead. "We got all day, we'll fix this."

She nods, but he can tell she doesn't believe. "But if we don't, Dean," She addresses in a small, vulnerable voice. "Dean, I lov-"

He hurriedly covers her lips with his. There was no way he was letting those words fall from her lips now. It was a goodbye, and he refused to say goodbye to someone else he cared about. He pulls from her again to study her. "Tell me after." He requests. "Tell me after we save you."

She sighs as she relents. Her hand treads through Dean's light hair. A rushed voice interrupts them followed by footsteps. "Dean. Bonnie." Sam calls out as he enters. They both snap their attention to the younger Winchester. "I have an idea."

Dean turns to glance at Bonnie. He flashes a smirk in her direction. "Told ya."

"Elena says the spell you tried allowed you to go to the other side. And if you haven't been interrupted, you could've kept her human."

"Yeah, but I can't do the spell again. And I don't wanna risk the spirits keeping one of you there just to punish me."

Sam smiles at her worry. "We don't need a spell to get to the other side."

"What do you need then?" She asks, standing from the bed.

"A reaper." Sam answers, confident in his theory. "And we just happen to know one."

Dean finally understands his brother's plan. He nods his understanding. "We have to find Tessa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank you guys again for supporting this story. I have a quick question though. Did anyone like the Silas/Stefan doppelgänger storyline? At some point he will reveal his true form, but I doubt it's going to be the same twist on the show.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, how exactly will this work?" Bonnie asks, scanning over the three men. She still insisted on being locked up. Sam had an idea of finding a reaper named Tessa, who could help her regain her humanity. How the three of them became friends with a reaper, Bonnie didn't ask.

"I'm going to summon Tessa and request that she help us." Castiel explains carefully.

She gives a small smirk. "You'll just 'request', Cas?"

He gives a half shrug, matching her smirk. She thinks it's the most human thing she's ever seen him do. "Violence may be used. It'll be up to her."

"I don't know guys," She starts. She was onboard with their plan, but that would change if it put them in danger. It was bad enough she had to stay here and wait to be rescued.

"We'll be fine, Bonnie." Sam states with a reassuring smile. "It's not the first time we've done this."

"That's not as comforting as you would think." She says more to herself than the Winchesters. "Thank you for doing this. I want you to know that I'm not taking this lightly."

Dean waves off her thanks, much like she expected. "We've been over this before. You're one of us."

"He's right," His younger brother joins in. "We're not gonna let anything happen to you."

Her smile broadens at their warm words. She's close to making another comment when her vision gets blurry. Her hand instinctively flies to cradle her head. She remembers Damon's advice from earlier. She takes slow, deep breath in attempt to stop the spinning. She hears three voices simultaneously call her name. She clings to the muscular arms that wrap around her. The same arms that always seem to grip her and bring her right back to reality. She sighs as the feeling begins to go away. She leans against him and mindlessly murmurs out, "Dean,"

He nods his head against her. He places a soft kiss to her temple. "We need to go. Hang in there, okay?" He slowly removes himself from the witch. He turns to Sam and Castiel. He nods to Cas. He and Sam brace themselves as both of the angel's hands floats over their shoulders. Dean quickly remembers to bend his knees. He hated this and he was really starting to miss his baby.

Bonnie watches as the trio vanish, leaving nothing but a rush of air. She leans over to her side to lie down on the cot. Her thoughts start to scramble again as she settles against the pillow. She closes her eyes in an attempt to silence the thoughts. Her mind goes to her loved ones. She thinks back to her Grams teaching her how to float a feather.

Her lips curve into a smile as she pictures the proud look on Shelia's face as she finally got the hang of things. She sees Elena and Caroline at their first cheer practice. She almost feels the same urge to slap Tiki she had when said girl insulted them. A content feeling fills her when she thinks of her first kiss with Dean. In front of the Biggerson's with her arms wrapped around him. She feels a smile spread on her lips before she drifts off to sleep peacefully.

"Bonnie," A gruff voice calls out to her. Her eyes snap back open at the sound. She's no longer locked up in the cell in the Salvatore home. She's lying on the ground in the woods, surrounded by green foliage. She smiles at the source of the voice. Dean walks closer to her, his eyes boring into hers. He kneels down beside her on the grass, a smirk forming on his lips. "Is this some freaky witch meditation thing? Getting close to nature and whatever."

She smiles at the words that were just so Dean. "I thought you liked my freaky witchy things, Winchester."

"Sure," He shrugs. "Just not the things out here. More like the things we do in your bed, my bed, the front and backseat of the Impala."

A glint fills his eyes. She gives him a small slap on the shoulder, unable to stop the blush forming on her face. It intensifies once she notices his eyes stuck on her lips. She leans forward to brush them against his. A heated look crosses his face before he pulls her in for a more passionate one. Her hands quickly fly to his shoulders to pull him down on top of her. She sharply inhales the smell of leather coming from the hunter. Her legs open, welcoming Dean's body to settle fully on her. He happily accepts and adjusts his body. She moans at the hardness that comes in contact with her slickening center. She looks up at him, sure that the lust in his eyes must be reflected in hers. "You said something about not liking the things that are done out here?"

He chuckles against her. "I take it all back." They both meet in the middle to resume kissing.

"Having fun without me?" Another voice adds in. She leans up to look over Dean's shoulder. Damon stands there, clad in all black and his usual leather jacket. She involuntarily smiles at the sight. She sneaks a glance to Dean, who, to her surprise, is actually smirking.

She moves to get off the ground, but Dean's body holds her down. Dean twists his neck around to address Damon. "The more the merrier."

Her eyes widen at his words. She's quite certain she's heard wrong. She feels her heart jump as Damon smirks and slowly saunters over to the pair. She finds herself getting more aroused (if possible) when she recognizes the hungry look in his eyes. And she knew his hunger didn't lie with blood.

The vampire kneels beside them on the ground, never taking his gaze off of Bonnie. Dean slides off a bit, giving her more freedom to move. She is struck silent when she feels Damon's cold hand fall onto her neck. His hand slides gingerly up until he reaches her cheek. She doesn't move a muscle as his lips connect with hers. Her eyes flutter closed at the contact. The fire that was ignited by Dean turns into an inferno as her lips move with Damon's. She lets out a low groan when a rough hand slips under her shirt. She breaks away from Damon to stare at Dean. Her breath hitches as the older Salvatore's lips make contact with her neck, biting softly. Dean comes back to her lips, sending another sensation through her body.

She knew this wasn't right. This was something she would never do. She needed to stop this, but it was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Her mind becomes hazy as Dean's tongue accesses her mouth the same time Damon starts to suck the sensitive spot on her neck. A long, drawled out moan escapes her, scattering all her thoughts. Her arm slides around to hold Damon closer to her, the other arm doing the same with Dean. The sounds heard from the trio were sighs, and low moans. Bonnie screwed her eyes closed tighter in an attempt to control the pleasure that was coursing through her. She finds her efforts were in vain. She grips the hunter and vampire tighter in each arm.

A groan from Damon causes her eyes to shoot back open. The sound was more painful than pleasurable. She rips her lips away from Dean's to turn to him. Damon leans back from her, eyes wide and shocked. She looks on in confusion until her eyes travel to his chest. She gasps at the wooden stake sticking out from his chest, or more specifically his heart. He falls to the body with a thud. She quickly scrambles to his side, paling as his skin begins to ashen. "Damon?" She questions, receiving no response. "Damon!" She shouts as he goes completely still.

"Bonnie," Dean calls out in a choked voice.

Bonnie spins around and freezes at the sight of Dean in a chokehold. She starts to stand when his attacker snaps his neck in one swift movement. "NO!" She shouts as his lifeless body drops to the ground. Her eyes stay stuck at the sight, her mouth gaped in shock. His name dies on her lips. A pair of black leather boots steps over his body and closer to her. Her eyes move slowly up to Dean and Damon's killer, hatred filling every nerve in her.

She stops at the sight of familiar green eyes that stare down at her. She shakes her head at the figure that looks down at her with disgust. Before her stands…her, but not really. Her double stands in all black with her long hair flowing behind her. Her green eyes were void of all emotion. Her double smirks viciously at her. "Look at you. Crying, helpless, and hopeless. I can't believe I was once you."

"Why did you do this to them?" Bonnie croaks out.

In a flash, the double is behind her. Bonnie yelps as she is roughly pulled to her feet by her hair. The double turns her to face her just as quickly. Bonnie pulls away from her as black veins appear from under her double's eyes. She understands perfectly now who she's dealing with. The double laughs at her, flashing her fangs. "Still thinking about others? That's what always gets you into these messes. You should be way more concern with what's gonna happen with you."

Bonnie struggles in her grip defiantly. "Let me go."

Her double goes on as if Bonnie never spoke. "Don't look at me like that. You're gonna find out soon. You'll be better off without them." She inclines her head toward Damon and Dean. "Without friends and family. You'll be stronger. Like me."

Bonnie finally stills, looking her double right in her cold eyes. "I will never be like you."

The double shakes her head as if expecting Bonnie's answer. "I used to believe that there's always a choice, but there isn't." She pulls back and loosens her grip on Bonnie. "This was meant to happen." Bonnie's eyebrows furrow before the double rushes to sink her fangs into her neck. Her own screams echo throughout the woods.

She shoots up from the cot with a chocked scream. Two hands grip her shoulders to steady her. She looks up into familiar blue eyes in relief. Damon sits beside her with an expression mixed with confusion and worry. "I heard you screaming down here and –" His words are abruptly cut off as Bonnie crashes into him with a hug. She buries her face into his shoulder, sighing in relief. He wordlessly wraps his arms around her. "Okay, not your usual reaction to me, but I'm not complaining."

She pulls away from him, looking around wildly. She was back in the cell. It was only dream. She repeats that as a mantra in her mind. Dean was alive, and so was Damon…sort of. "How long have the guys been gone?"

He shrugs, estimating the time. "About an hour, I guess." His eyes study her. "Are you okay?"

She nods unconvincingly. "No, yes, I'm – the cravings are getting worse." She states. There was no way she would tell him about the dream. She wonders if the process of transitioning could also toy with her dreams.

He nods. "Stomach clenching? Head spinning? Tooth ache from Hell?"

"That dull light over there feels like I'm staring into the sun." She motions toward a dim light above them.

He cocks his head in understanding. It sounded all too familiar to him. It hurt him to know Bonnie was going through the same thing. "I know the feeling." She looks to him in surprise. "I might know something that'll help." He stands and walks over to the door.

"Damon," She calls out before she can think over it. He turns at her call in curiosity. She starts to remember the non-violent part of her dream. She tries to stop the furious blush that's already forming. She realizes that the vampire's waiting for her to continue. "Thank you." She says sincerely.

Pleasant surprise covers his face. A genuine smile works its way onto his mouth. "I'll send Elena and Caroline down to keep you company."

She nods after him and watches as he locks her back up. After she hears his footsteps retreat up the steps, one thought frequents her mind.

_When did my life get like this?_

\------

Back in their motel room, Dean starts pacing for the third time in an hour. Sam would've found his anxiety amusing if he wasn't feeling the exact thing. They all knew Bonnie was running out of time. Cas had summoned Tessa to them, now it was only a matter of waiting. Dean looks down at the time again. "Is she ignoring us on purpose?"

Castiel spares him a glance. "I summoned her. She has to show up."

"Maybe someone should tell her that."

"I'll take it under consideration, Dean." A familiar, feminine voice adds in. The three of them send simultaneously to face the reaper. Tessa's lips quirk in an annoyed smirk. "Hello boys."

Dean looks to Sam and Cas, wondering who was supposed to start this thing. Castiel stays silent with his intense stare on her. When he turns to Sam, he just shrugs, wordlessly telling him to take the floor. "Tessa, hey. We've got a bit of a favor to ask."

"No." She cuts off curtly.

"No?" Sam repeats. "Just like that?"

She nods quickly. "Just like that. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." She turns to leave. An invisible force holds her in place. Her eyes go to the angel. Anger boils up with her. "You trapped me?"

"We have a favor to ask you." Castiel repeats slowly.

"I know what you want. I said no."

"Yeah?" Dean questions. "And what do you know?"

She turns on Dean; her hair falls over her shoulder as she leers at him. "Bonnie Bennett is currently transitioning into a vampire. You want me to save her humanity and stop it."

The hunter tilts his head, impressed. "Well, now that we're all caught up."

"You don't understand, Dean." She insists. "I can't interfere with this."

"Can't or won't?" Sam asks from his spot.

"Both," She replies just as strongly. "We're forbidden to touch this one. I know you three get off on screwing up the grand design, but you just need to let this one play its course."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean demands angrily. "What do you know?"

She shrugs, not affected by his threatening tone. "Silas is walking the earth again. He wants to open the door to purgatory because he wants to free his former lover. The Bennett witch is destined to stop him."

"I mean the part after that." Dean explains impatiently. "Why can't you help her?"

She sighs, thinking of a way to explain without giving much away. "Bonnie is destined for greatness. To ensure that she reaches that greatness, we've been under strict orders not to stop what's happening. There are things she must learn and experience."

"Are these orders from Death?" Castiel asks, raising an eyebrow at the reaper.

"Then call him here." Dean orders, not waiting for an answer.

Tessa looks on at him with disbelief. "First, Death will kill all three of you if he knew. He's sill pissed that you used him as a pawn in your little lover's spat." She looks between Dean and Cas. "And secondly, this was an order from the Fate sisters."

"The Fates?" Sam repeats slowly. The three of them knew what this meant because they had been through it before. They all knew it was no way to fight fate. Dean's face hardens at the realization that they couldn't help Bonnie.

"I told you." Tessa states with a little sorrow in her voice. "I can't help you."

\-----

The witch leans her head on Caroline's shoulder. Elena and Caroline had been trying their best to distract her from the situation. The blonde gently cards through her hair as she rants about the upcoming prom. "I can't wait until you see my dress, Bon. I was thinking since Tyler's gone, you and me should go as each other's dates." She stops as a thought occurs to her. "Unless you're going with Dean?"

Bonnie bites her lip to keep from laughing out loud. The thought of Dean in formal wear at her school's prom made her smile contently. "I don't think it's his thing."

"That sucks. But not really because then it'll be the two of us." Her lips curve upwards at the thought.

"What about me?" Elena asks from the other side of Bonnie.

"I assumed you would be going with Stefan." Caroline replies with a brush off shrug.

"Why?" She asks innocently.

Bonnie scoffs at the question. "You two never leave each other's sight now. It's almost the way things used to be before…" The words die on her mouth. She didn't want to discuss the sire bond anymore; no one did really. She found that thinking about it caused a weird feeling to bubble up inside of her. She never reflected on it long enough to call it jealousy.

"Almost," Elena agrees quietly. Her doe eyes meet Bonnie's green. She debates whether to approach the topic at this moment. "Bonnie, Dean said something about Damon having feelings for you. Did you know?"

Bonnie looks down at her hands. She could face the reality that Damon did feel something for her. But she didn't know if she could face the possibility of returning those feelings. "I don't know, I guess." She shrugs, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering because – "

"What?" Bonnie snaps unexpectedly. The heighten emotions also seem to have control over her mouth. "His attentions should only be on you?"

Elena's mouth gaped in surprise from her words. She looks to Caroline, who has the same look reflected on her face. "No, that's not what I meant. I was wondering because I think you and him would go good together. I knew he cared for you, but just not like that."

Bonnie's shoulders slump as she rises from Caroline's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lena. My head is just…crazy now."

"I know," She assures. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Caroline intervenes, looking over at Elena. "After everything that Damon has done to her, you think they would 'go good together'?"

"He's changed, Caroline. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Says you." She tosses back.

"Guys," Bonnie interrupts. "Can we not do this now?"

The two female vampires continue to stare at each other. And Bonnie realizes this is just like the old times. Caroline and Elena would argue as she looked between them, pleading for them to stop. Caroline looks away first. She smiles as she looks back to Bonnie. "You're right. And besides, it's not like you would ever feel the same way." Elena turns her head to look at her knowingly. The witch avoids her eyes and looks away. She can't muster up a straight thought to agree or disagree with Caroline's statement. That, of course, speaks volumes to her two best friends. "Unless you do?"

She shakes her head and tries to stop thoughts of her earlier dream from forming. "I don't know." She says. It seems to be the only words she can remember now.

"But Bonnie, Dean is so good for you. Anyone can see how in love with you he is." The blond vampire argues.

"I know," Bonnie agrees. She did know how much Dean cared for her. She wasn't an idiot. Dean knew how to express his feelings. He didn't use words. Bonnie believed that maybe he felt words didn't do an effective job of expressing his emotions. He put everything into his actions. If he loved someone he wouldn't hesitate taking a bullet for them. Like Sam and Castiel, and now her too. "I love him too."

The room goes silent as an effect of her words. Caroline stares wide eyed, but her mouth forms a pleasantly surprised gasp. Elena has a similar shocked look with a small smile. "That's great, Bonnie." The blonde gasps out. "Dean seems like a great guy."

A fond smile graces Bonnie's lips. "He is, and I would never do anything to hurt him. Whatever we have; it's strong. I wouldn't do anything to break it."

Caroline throws her head back. "But how can you even think about Damon in that way? It's just gross."

The witch lets out a laugh at her best friend. "I don't know if I am thinking of him that way. It's just…" She looks over at Elena. "Elena's right, he's changed." She doesn't miss the little triumphant look on Elena's face that's directed toward Caroline.

Caroline makes another noise in disgust. "Can we go back to talking about prom? And not homicidal psychopaths." She adds as an afterthought.

"Sure," Bonnie agrees. Caroline and Elena discuss the possibility of color coordination for the dance. Bonnie only throws in a few nods and hums every once and a while. She tenses when Damon enters the cell, holding a takeout box and a glass.

"Elena, Blondie." He greets as he walks in. "Stefan wants to speak with you." When they hesitate he inclines his head toward the door. The two vampires exchange suspicious looks before both getting up and heading toward the exit. After hearing the door slam, Damon turns to Bonnie. He walks over closer to her and holds out the carryout box. "You mentioned something about loving these things so…" She takes the box and opens to see the contents. He brought her a bacon cheeseburger? Her eyebrow arches at the random offering. As if sensing her question, he speaks. "Food helps kill the craving. Not that much, but it helps. Along with some hard whiskey."

That catches her interest and she practically snatches the glass from him. He smirks down at her. "Scoot." He commands. He takes a seat next to her and watches as she stares at the wall. He must stare a little bit too long because her eyes snap up to meet his. The vampire quickly turns away. "The quarterback's acting weird."

She tilts her head. "What?"

"He was standing outside the door when I came down. I called his name and he acted like I caught him in something."

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." She takes a quick sip. Her face scrunches as the liquid burns down her throat. "I mean come on. You two aren't the best of friends."

"What'd I ever do to him?" He asks throwing his arms up.

She resists the urge to give him an aneurism. Of all the stupid questions in the world. "Let's start with you repeatedly trying to kill him. Killing his sister, and terrorizing him after the accident."

"I meant lately."

"People don't just forget that kind of stuff. Like how you tried to kill me." She adds pointedly.

He resists the urge of groaning. "That was a long time ago. And I wasn't even aiming for you. You know that it was Emily."

She nods, the painful memory echoes throughout her mind. "I know, but I can't forget it. Neither can Matt, or Caroline, or even Stefan."

His eyes are a color Bonnies never seen before. He turns away from her prying eyes. "I don't want you to."

Bonnie decides it's a good time to down the rest of her drink. She brings the glass away from her mouth to stare at the glass. She speaks absentmindedly to him. "You have an eternity to make things right."

He stays silent for a while. "What if I don't? What if today's the last day to make it right." The thought sends chills up his spine. He'd had half the day to come to terms with what was happening with Bonnie. Despite the Winchesters' many ideas and solutions, he still only believed that you either feed or you die. He had a feeling one of those things would happen and Bonnie was too good to be a vampire.

"The guys know what to do. I'll be fine." She deadpans.

"Yeah," Damon replies sarcastically. "You totally believe that."

"I believe that…" She inhales a soft breath. "If I do die, everyone will be okay. It may take a while, but life will go on. Even for Dean, Sam, and Cas. They'll miss me, but they'll get along fine."

"And what about us who need our judgey witch fix every day?" He asks, meaning for it to be a joke. Though it might just be the most sincere thing he's ever asked. "What are we gonna do?"

"Something tells me you'll be fine." She almost laughs before seeing the solemn look that covers Damon's face. She immediately sobers next to him. Her eyes scan over him slowly. "I think I finally see it." She says. It's so soft; Damon kicks in his vampire senses just to hear her.

"What?"

She shrugs with realization. She finally knew what had changed about Damon. "Your humanity." She watches as his eyes travel down to her lips. Her tongue involuntarily shoots out to wet them. He leans his head down to bring their eyes to the same level. Blue meets green with an impossible intensity. She remembers her dream as his hand reaches out to cup her cheek. She sits paralyzed as he moves closer to her. She starts to wonder when the last time she breathed was. "Damon," She is the only thing she gasps out before their lips come in contact.

The kiss starts off slow, but he leans in to take her deeper. His hand slides down to her back to hold her close to him. She wasn't screaming or pushing him away, was that a good sign? In fact, her hands land in his dark hair to pull him closer. The elation that rushes through him is unlike anything he's ever experienced. He follows her example and takes his other hand to card through her hair. This was it. This was what he was supposed to feel with Katherine or Elena, but he didn't. And in that moment, his whole world was swallowed whole by Bonnie Bennett. He pulls his lips away slowly, keeping his hands on her. Bonnie's eyes remains closed ass if still trying to process everything. "Bonnie?"

She opens her eyes at his call. He doesn't like the look of regret that hides in her eyes, but he suppose he should've expected it. "Damon, I can't…" She was now filled with guilt. How could she do this to Dean? He was out doing the impossible to save her life. And this was how she repaid him. If that wasn't bad enough, Damon's face had returned to his usual stoic. Maybe her and her dream double had more in common than she thought.

He nods, interrupting her words. He releases his hold on her and stands from the cot. The vampire leaves the room without another word, ignoring Bonnie's calls to him.

She attempts to follow him, but a sudden dizzy spell sends her back to her previous position. The emotional toll and lack of feeding was making her weak. She could feel herself from fading away.

\----

"Can I go now?" Tessa asks looking to the angel.

"I still don't get why the Fates wouldn't allow you to save Bonnie. If she's destined for something. If she doesn't transition, she'll die." Sam questions.

"What makes you think she'll die?" The reaper throws back.

"The fact that she's dying in cell right now." Dean almost shouts at her.

She looks up as if distracted by something. She lets out an interested hum before looking back to the three men. "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore."

"What?" Sam asks the same time Dean says, "Why?"

"It's about to begin."

\-----

The door opens again and she fears that it's Damon. Or even worse, one of the many vampires in the house that could've heard what just happened. She couldn't answer anyone's questions. She couldn't even answer her own. She knows she loves Dean. That was nowhere near doubtable. But she couldn't even begin to figure out why she let Damon kiss her, and why she didn't push him away. A head of blond hair distracts her thoughts. She smiles a little when she sees her visitor. "Hey, Bon." Matt says, taking in Bonnie. She blinks at his almost empty tone. It lacked the usual affection he had whenever he opened his mouth.

"Matt, hey, I was starting to think you didn't want to see me." She jokes weakly.

"No," He drawls out. His eyes slide over to the door nervously. Bonnie sits up slightly straighter to stare at him in confusion. He stares at her in silence for a moment before continuing. "He said I had to get you alone."

"Matt?" She calls out confused. "What are you talking about?"

He turns his back to her slowly, almost mechanically. His hand slides into his pocket to retrieve something. Bonnie calls out to him again as he gasps in pain. She begins to stand when a powerful scent freezes her. Red drops of blood slide down Matt's wrist. The pocket knife he used falling to the ground. Her eyes stay fixed on his leaking wrist. She wants to call for someone. Damon, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, or anyone who could come to her aid. Her mouth doesn't get the memo. All she could see was the blood. The pains she had before multiplied by a thousand. She almost collapses to the ground in agony. Matt walks closer to her, offering her his blood. "It's okay, Bonnie. He said it'll help you."

She tries to move back as Matt walks closer. She tried to focus on other things. Like being mad at Silas for compelling one of her best friends into being a pawn. But she catches another whiff of his blood and revels in the satisfaction of being so close to what her body wanted. On an impulse she grabs at his wrist and brings it to her mouth. She moans as blood hits her tongue. She pulls back for a second as her new fangs penetrated her gums. Her eyes linger on his neck before she sinks her teeth into him. Slamming him against a near wall, she continues to greedily drain the life out of him. After felling his heart slow, she pulls back from him, letting the blond fall to the ground. She closes her eyes in satisfaction that her hunger was finally filled. She felt different. She felt stronger. She felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the attempt for smutish writing, but it's over now. My schedule is getting kind of busy now. I vowed to finish this story though and I will. I might try to post a weekly sneak peek on my tumblr destiel-and-teamfreewill.


	20. Chapter 20

Her head starts to spin. She revels in the feeling of elation that rushes over her. She could feel everything. Being a witch, she was already connected to the Earth. But now she felt as if she was connected to the entire universe. She didn't know such a feeling existed, and she never wanted to let it go. "Oh, God," A strained voice sounds behind her, cutting through her hazy thoughts. She slowly turned around to face with Elena, Caroline, and Stefan. Each one of them had a shocked and worried look on their face. She wasn't sure if it was Elena or Caroline who spoke, but she knows they were both thinking the same thing as they took her in. Blood running down her lips and black veins present under her eyes. She had finally become the thing she was supposed to hate. She remembers her double's words from her dream. This was meant to happen.

"Bonnie?" Stefan's gentle voice cuts through the silence. He takes a small step towards her as Elena and Caroline stay rooted in their spot. He steps cautiously toward her as if he expected her to pounce on him in an instant. "It's okay, everything's gonna be fine."

She shakes her head, dismissing his words. "I'm fine, Stefan." She gasps out looking over the three of them.

"But he's not," Stefan says, referring to Matt. Bonnie's eyes snap back to his still figure, bleeding out from his neck and wrist.

"Matt," She calls, worry entering her voice. "Is he…" Her question goes without needing an answer when she hears a faint, fading heartbeat coming from him.

Elena comes out of her shocked state first. She moves toward them. Her eyes blacken as she bites the flesh of her wrist. "I got him."

"No," Bonnie says, freezing the brunette's movements. She extends a hand toward his chest, right above his heart. A few muttered words of Latin, a spark shoots through her into Matt. Her expression spreads through her veins, leaving a delightful feeling behind. A sudden wind blows through the room, tossing Bonnie's hair and clothes around. She stays concentrated on her task. The three watch in awe as life returns back to the quarterback.

Matt gasps as he shoots up into Bonnie's grasp. He looks around at everyone with wide, shocked eyes. "What?"

"Silas compelled you into feeding me your blood." Stefan tilts his head at her empty tone. He watches her closely as she continue to speak. "I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry, Matt." She stands up from the ground. She vaguely notes the fact that Elena immediately takes her place beside Matt. She glances over Stefan and Caroline before heading toward the exit. "I need a few minutes to myself."

"Bonnie?" Stefan's voice stops her. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I don't need a babysitter, Stefan." She snaps in a low, firm tone. "I'm just going upstairs. Matt needs you more than I do." She leaves without waiting for a reply.

Caroline looks to Stefan in confusion. She was still trying to figure out, "What the hell just happened?" She shrieks out when Bonnie disappears. It was, of course, useless because Bonnie now had the same improved hearing they did. The blonde looks to Matt, who's being cradled by Elena. Her face softens. "Are you okay?" The only thing he could do was shrug. Her eyes go back to Stefan.

His eyes stay trained on the door that Bonnie left through not two minutes ago. He looks over to her in panic. "Something's not right."

The blond vampire doesn't even attempt to hold off her scoff. She gestures around the cell to emphasize her point. "You think?"

"No, with Bonnie. She doesn't seem like herself."

"Can you blame her? She never wanted to be a vampire." Elena reasons. She could definitely relate to her best friend right now. "She did everything to keep this from happening and now…" She trails off with a shake of her head. She feels Matt sit up from her hold. He takes a deep breath as he starts to stand. Caroline and Stefan come to his side quickly to help him.

He shrugs off their help. He looks down at his wrist that's stained with dry blood. He didn't even remember seeing Silas now. He just wished he could've done something to stop this. Not only was he responsible for Elena's transition, but now Bonnie's was on his conscience. He looks down at the ground. "Bonnie'll never forgive me."

"What happened wasn't your fault, Matt." Elena insists. "It was Silas controlling you."

"Should we go…" Caroline starts looking over her shoulder. She points her thumb toward the exit and lowers her voice. "Make sure she isn't bathing in sunlight?"

"She won't hurt herself." Stefan assures. "And she's not alone anymore."

It didn't take Bonnie long to find a blood bag at the Salvatore place. Seriously, the place was like an all you can eat vampire buffet. Her hands start to shake as she pops the cap and brings it to her lips. She groans in satisfaction as the liquid hits her throat. She feels her face change as she greedily drinks. A burst of wind tosses her hair aside. She knows she's not alone even before a male voice speaks. "I guess we missed a few things."

She hears the obvious joking in his voice, but the nervousness present doesn't escape her. He wasn't sure if she was herself. And who really could blame him? The last time he saw her she was the witch on her deathbed. And now he's facing the hybrid who's gulping down blood like a monster. She turns slowly towards the three. Her brow shoots up as she replies. "Yeah,"

"How?" Sam asks in a voice so light that it's almost a gasp.

"Silas compelled Matt to get me alone and feed me his blood. I couldn't control myself obviously." She places the blood down away from her, but her hunger was nowhere near satiated.

"Is he?" Dean doesn't finish the question. Out of all of Bonnie's friends, Matt was only one he felt comfortable around. He didn't really know if it was because he was human or the fact that he had introduced him to the Grill's pie. He didn't even want to think about what his death would do to Bonnie.

"He's fine." She says quickly, almost dismissively.

The three give similar nods. Dean steps toward her. "Are you?"

She sighs, not knowing where to begin to answer his question. "I don't know yet." She stares back at them. "Ask me later?"

Dean nods silently before stepping further towards her. He holds out his arms, preparing to wrap her into a hug. He frowns as his movements are prevented by an invisible force suddenly between him and Bonnie. He meets her eyes with confusion. "What the hell, Bonnie?"

An emotionless mask slips onto her face as she looks over the hunter. "I almost killed Matt. I couldn't take it if I hurt one of you."

"We trust you." Sam speaks up in a concerned voice.

"I don't," She counters quickly. "I don't really think you should be here now."

"You're kicking us out?" Dean asks, his voice heavy with disbelief.

"Don't get offended. I'm a new vampire with new impulses and a literal bloodthirsty appetite. I don't need to be by humans." She rushes out before sighing. She cards her other hand through her hair, slightly messing it.

"I still think you should take the cure." He suggests gently. He takes a small step back, respecting her request. He would keep his distance for now, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Unexpected panic rises in Bonnie. She finds the whole idea revolting now. And it wasn't because they had to stop Silas. She lowers her hand and relents on her power. "It's not an option, Dean."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Castiel asks in his usual monotone voice. He tilts his head to the side, studying her closely. She almost flinches away from his stare. His eyes scan her up and down as if looking for something wrong.

"Yeah, Cas," She says slowly. She takes an involuntary step back before giving a small smile. "I just need to be alone. I'll call you later."

Dean's lips settle in a frown. The little time he spent as a vampire had the same effect on him. He remembers the hunger, the thirst, the need for blood. Bonnie was now ten times as powerful, which had to make his experience look like a walk in the park. As much as he wanted to help her right now, it probably was the last thing she needed. He gives a curt nod, surprising Sam and Castiel. "Okay. If that's what you need." His eyes plead with her to counter his statement, begging her to change her mind. He wants to hear her say she needs him. He knows it's not gonna happen.

"It is," She says looking to the ground. Her hunger was rising again. Against her will, her face begins to change again. When she looks up to show her face, she expects Dean to at least flinch. To her surprise, all she finds is the same pleading look that covered his face seconds before. It's enough for to make her want to run and throw her arms around him. And she would do it too, screw the danger; screw everything, but her feet didn't move. Something stronger was holding her back, keeping her away from them. "As soon as the others think I'm in control, I'll find you."

Dean stares back at her, hurt and worry painted over his face. Sam looks between the two of them before clearing his throat. "Fine." He speaks up. "We're just a call away."

"I know," She mutters quietly. A similar rush of air signals their exit. She turns to retrieve her earlier opened blood bag. She takes it back and continues to feed until the bag is empty. After she tosses it away she hears three pairs of footsteps coming up from the cell. In a flash, she's upstairs settling down in a room with all the curtains drawn. The slight line of light that peaks in between catches her eye. It wasn't that bright out. The sun must be ready to set. She finds herself stricken with curiosity. She steps lightly until she's standing by the ray of light. This was supposed to hurt her now. An insignificant ray of light now had the power to kill her. No matter how much she knew on vampires and weaknesses, it didn't seem fitting that light could end her life. Tilting her head, she slowly reaches a hand out. She gasps as her skin begins to melt away. She watches in fascination as her hand begins to smoke. She's just about to pull back when she's thrown against the wall at lightning speed.

An instinctive growl escapes from her mouth before she looks up. Bonnie forcefully pushes back only to be forced back against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" A very pissed off male voice asks.

She slumps against the wall as she takes in Damon's seething face. Why couldn't she be alone in this house? "Damon, let go." She demands firmly with an intense stare.

"I know you didn't want to be a vampire, but I'm not gonna let you kill yourself. Don't you know how much you – " He breaks off, the anger in his voice crossing over to desperation. He looks her up and down helplessly, as if he's never seen her before.

"I'm not." She insists, pushing him back. He stumbles a bit before taking a step back. She looks down at her hand. The burns of her flesh had completely vanished as if nothing happened. That might come in handy. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

He laughs, almost hysterically before his eyes turn hard on her. "Well, you've been around long enough to know that sunlight plus vampire equals death." He spits out in a harsh tone.

They stare at each other for a beat. Neither of them moved or blinked until Bonnie looks away. She sighs deeply. "I was just testing…I...just forget it. I'm fine."

"No, you not." Damon scoffs like she just said the most ridiculous thing. His eyes narrow at the new hybrid.

"Yes, I am." She returns before folding her arms. "I just want to be alone."

"So you can finish yourself off?"

She huffs tiredly. "I haven't even been a vampire for two hours, Damon. I need time."

He stills before shrugging. "Fine," He turns away from her to settle on the bed. "You can have all the time in the world, but I'm not leaving you." She leers at the vampire for a moment, debating if she should give him an aneurysm. He looks back up at her thoughtfully. "You need a daylight ring. Maybe I could snatch a witch."

She would normally reprimand him for his disregard of human life. She realizes that now she really just didn't care if he did snatch some innocent person. In fact, she couldn't really think of that much that she did care about. Shaking her head, she tries to clear her thoughts. "It's not necessary; I made a few spare daylight rings. They're at my house." She says nonchalantly.

He cocks an eyebrow at her. "Really? Why?"

"Because it's Mystic Falls and I'm the town's go-to-fix."

"That's not true." She tilts her head at him, making a face that clearly says seriously. "Okay maybe you are, but that's only because you're the only one who can."

She lets out an obnoxious snort. "Yippee." She looks back toward the ray of sun peeking through.

Damon follows her line of vision. He looks between the window and Bonnie a few times. "What are you telling your dad? You're gonna need an invitation."

She shrugs before walking over to the bed, carefully avoiding the light. Damon swiftly moves over as she slides down beside him. She scrunches up her face in a mixture of humor and disbelief. "I would've never thought I'd be in Damon Salvatore's bed." He gives her an offended look, causing her to smirk. She leans back against the headboard, thinking over his question.

She gives a heavy shrug. "Maybe I should just tell him. It's not really a big deal."

Damon raises an eyebrow at her indifference. "Your dad is the vampire hating mayor of Mystic Falls. You really think he's gonna take the news of you being dead well?"

"He's never taken an interest in me before. Besides, shouldn't I be more focused on not eating him?"

"How much have you fed today?" He asks as his eyes check over her in concern.

"Not including Matt, I had one blood bag."

His hands move to cup her face. He studies her more intently. His eyes meet hers and after a moment he speaks. "Drink some more."

"I'm fine," The words seem almost natural on her tongue now. She might have to kill the next person that makes her say them. "I may be new, but I'm not stupid. Elena and Caroline have described their hunger and how they control it many times. If I need help I'll ask."

He looks over at her, debating whether to ask his next question. "What about Dean?"

She looks to her hands and her face suddenly goes blank. "I don't want him around now. I can't risk hurting him like Matt."

He waits for her to continue. When only silence follows he urges her to continue. "That's one reason, what's the other?"

She inwardly sighs. Damon's new ability to read her was starting to annoy her. Or maybe it wasn't so new. She answers in a steady voice. "He thinks I should take the cure."

"I do too." He admits without any hesitation.

Bonnie fails to keep the surprise off her face. "Really?"

"You weren't meant to be a vampire, Judgey. You're too good." He cocks his head and shrugs. "Which I used to find very annoying, but now it's strangely hot."

She starts to smile before reflecting on his words. "So, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline aren't "too good"?" She says making the finger quotes.

"No," He scoffs. "And neither am I."

"You don't say." Bonnie states sarcastically while tilting her head in mock interest.

He carries on as if she hadn't spoken. He had a point to make. "We could kill and be over it in a minute. And no matter how much they argue, Elena and Caroline, and my little bro are the same. You're not like us. You carry guilt."

What if I don't want to be like that anymore? The question floats around in her mind, but doesn't make it out of her mouth. "Silas is still an issue. He fed me his blood and killed me. He compelled Matt to give his blood so I would turn. He thought he won when he gave me the cure. He thinks I can't handle this, he's wrong."

"I know you can, but do you really want to stay a hybrid for all eternity just to spite him. We can find another way."

Bonnie stands from the bed with a new purpose. She turns back around to lock eyes with him. "I'm not just doing this out of spite, Damon. He gave me access to a whole new type of power." A dark look crosses her face as she smirks to herself. "He's gonna die knowing that I won. I'm going to kill him, but even as a hybrid I can't do it alone."

Damon looks away, making it clear that he wasn't in full agreement with her decision.

She sighs and tries to catch his eyes again. Once they meet, Bonnie makes sure she has his full attention. "Do I have you in my corner?"

He stays silent for a long time. Bonnie's green eyes now bored into his demanding an answer. Once again the damn cure made him question everything around him. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted the cure to be hers. Of all the people he has met in Mystic Falls, and maybe anywhere he's ever been, Bonnie had been the closest thing to pure he's ever seen. He's sat back and watched how vampirism changed people. Him and Stefan. Caroline and Elena. He couldn't see that happen to Bonnie too. He couldn't just watch the light burn out in her that made her unique. When he answers her, he's not entirely sure what he's agreeing to. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally got an update in. Hopefully, the next ones will come quicker because this was the hard chapter. The endgame is still up in the air. I sense a poll coming on soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie leans back against the cushions of the couch bored as she waits for Damon. It was now two hours past sundown, and she was ready to leave, but not without a babysitter. She understood that everyone was concerned about her, but it didn't make it any less annoying. Just like the little glances they each threw her way occasionally. They watched every move she made and acted as if she'd snap and burn the house down. If they continued this she'd have to find new friends for all eternity. She taps her fingers against the couch. Her new heightened hearing picks up a hushed voice. "I should go with her. Her dad knows me." Caroline says in an urgent whisper.

"So?" Damon's uninterested voice responds, not really trying to keep quiet.

"I can help calm him down if he tries something." She reasons. Bonnie couldn't see her, but she just knew Caroline was folding her arms to help emphasize her point. "We don't need you ripping his heart out."

"Calm down, Barbie. We have lots of experience with the parents-who-want-to-kill-their-vampire-kids club. If this doesn't go well, we'll lock him up and compel him."

"Because no one is gonna question the mayor going missing." The blonde replies sarcastically. She rolls her eyes, wishing that she had backup. Unfortunately for her, Stefan and Elena had taken this time to disappear together.

"And your Mom's the sheriff." He tosses back before brushing past her to leave the room. He ignores the huff she gives as she follows him. His eyes immediately find a bored Bonnie on the couch. He walks over to her before extending a hand toward her. She begrudgingly takes it without a thought and let him pull her from her seat. He studies her face as stands. He doesn't miss the way Bonnie rolls her green eyes, knowing the question he's about to ask. "Do you need to feed more?"

"For the millionth time, Damon," She looks in his eyes, hoping to reach her point across. "No,"

He looks at her skeptically before drawling out, "Fine, but the moment you look at your dad like he's breakfast, we're gone."

She gives him a small shove and steps around him. She is met with Caroline's concerned face. Bonnie forces a small, reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. If things don't go well, Damon can teach me how to compel him."

"But the vervain…" Caroline starts to argue.

"Won't be a problem." Bonnie interrupts, thinking back to earlier. "Matt never leaves home without vervain, but Silas was able to compel him."

"You think you can do the same." Damon states behind her.

She turns to spare him a glance. "I'm hoping." She turns to face Caroline again, noting the questioning look covering her face. "But only if we have to." She adds for her friend's benefit. She feels a little relieved when her friend's face softens and a small smile takes over.

"Are you sure you don't need me there?"

"We'll be back soon, Care." She waits for Caroline's small nod before walking toward the exit. She hears Damon trailing behind her. For the first time she notes that her car was left at the Grill. She also notes that she didn't really need a car now.

Damon stops and looks to her. His lips curve into that familiar smirk. "So, I'm gonna explain the rules of safety when using vamp speed." He ignores the obvious eye roll Bonnie gives. He didn't want to invoke her new hybrid wrath, but he wouldn't be him if he didn't mess with her a little. "Number one: no stopping for pedestrian snacks. Rule number two: Don't –" His sentence gets clipped when Bonnie speeds off, leaving him standing alone. "Leave my sight." He tosses his head back before following in her direction. He doesn't catch her until she stops on her front lawn.

She stares at her front door, standing silent. She hears Damon as he comes to stand beside her. Bonnie feels his glare on her. She bites her lip before turning to look at him. "I need you to teach me how to compel him."

His eyebrow quirks in confusion. "I thought you said compulsion was a last resort."

"I only said that for Caroline. We both know how dramatic she can be." He gives a small chuckle in amusement. Bonnie steps closer to him, looking up to meet his eyes. "And we both know that he's not gonna welcome me in with open arms."

He stares back at her, pressing his lips into a thin line. His gaze shoots toward her front door and back to her. He gives a curt nod. "Fine," He moves his hands to her face again, making sure her eyes were locked on his. "You're gonna look directly into his eyes. Make sure he can't break eye contact. Remember the spell you did on Luka?"

"Yeah," She replies, thinking back to the time she invaded someone's mind. She felt a bit of excitement at the idea of not needing a spell for that now. Not needing a spell to have that kind of power over someone. "I remember."

"I'm guessing it's gonna feel similar. You'll know when you're in his mind; you'll feel yourself touching it. Then you go pull his mind into yours. Make him feel your influence. His mind isn't his anymore; it's yours. Tell him what you want to believe and what to think and he'll do it." His eyes break from hers and slowly travel down to her lips. His tongue shoots hot to wet his lips at the sight. He realizes that he has been slowly closing the gap between them. Bonnie blinks before leaning in closer, the memory of their first kiss fresh in her mind.

The thought of stopping him flashes briefly in her mind before she dismisses it. The kiss didn't have to mean anything if she didn't let it. She tilts her head toward him, awaiting his lips. He briefly brushes his lips against hers. "Bonnie?" Another voice calls through the yard. Bonnie lets out a huff before facing away from Damon. The vampire gives an exaggerated eye roll before copying her actions. So close, yet so far away; story of his life.

Bonnie doesn't miss the anger in confusion that lies on his face. "Hey, dad," She calls, forcing cheer into her voice.

"Mr. Mayor," Damon greets beside her. "How are you?"

"You haven't been home, or answering your cell. Now, I find you kissing a vampire. I thought you were with Dan."

"Dean," She corrects quickly.

"And you know how I feel about them, Bonnie." He continues on as if she hadn't spoken.

Bonnie sighs before glancing over at Damon. "Yeah, I know." She rushes to stand in front of her dad. Shock flashes in his eyes along with fear. She takes a calming breath before catching his similar green eyes. "It's okay." She whispers. She feels her influence rush into his mind. Her father's pupils become fixed and dilated on her. Damon takes a few steps toward them. He watches the former witch's face, looking for any signs of panic or regret. It worries him when he sees her face, devoid of emotion. He listens closely as she continues to speak. "I need you to invite me in, dad."

"You're a vampire," He says defeated, half into his daze. A single tear slides down his face as he faces his daughter.

"Focus," She demands, reaching up to grasp his shoulders. "I need an invitation. Can you do that?"

"Come on in." He murmurs in a monotone.

Bonnie smirks a little. She was good at this already. "Thank you. I'm also gonna need you forget that we were here tonight. All you remember is I'm okay and still human. And you can go back to being the same negligent father you've always been." She pats him on the shoulder before walking past him. Damon swiftly follows behind her. She doesn't stop until she reaches her room.

He watches as she fiddles through her things. "You're a quick learner." He comments casually, leaning against her door frame. She hums in acknowledgement, not stopping her task. "You don't think you were a little bit hard on him?"

She scoffs before moving to look in another drawer. "You don't think he deserved it?"

"Maybe for being the dick that put vervain in the water supply." He reasons with a shrug. He moves over to her bed before settling down. "But his only daughter just got turned into a vampire. Maybe he would've come around, like Liz."

"Or maybe he would've held me down and staked me." She mutters before grabbing something. Damon stretches his neck to get a better look of the object. Bonnie stares silently at a ring. "Day walking ring?"

"No," She says, not moving her eyes away. "Grams gave it to me. I told her I liked it one day and she just…gave it to me." His lips curve slightly as her face softens. She resembles the little witch he'd met a while ago. The overly loyal best friend of Elena and Caroline. She surprises him by throwing the ring back on the dresser. "Doesn't matter now," She mutters. Damon almost cringes at the cold look that forms on her face. She swoops up another ring before sliding it on her ring finger. "Got it,"

"We're good to go?"

She holds up a finger, telling him to wait. "Not yet." His question dies on his lips as Bonnie tugs her shirt off in one swift movement. Bonnie smirks at the audible gulp that comes from the vampire.

He gathers himself long enough to choke out, "Should I take something off too? Just so it's not awkward." He shamelessly lets his eyes wander over her.

"I'm not awkward." She says before letting her hands slide to the button of her jeans. With one movement she pops the button open. His eyes become fixed on fingers as she drags the zipper down. He looks back up at her smirking face. "Just because I'm living forever, doesn't mean I don't need new clothes. I figured we should leave things like that to Cas." Without another word she shoves her pants down to her feet. She kicks them off one foot at a time.

Damon raises an eyebrow in appreciation. This new side of the Bonnie he could get used to. He finds it interesting that considering the number of women he's been with, Bonnie just might be the sexiest thing he's ever seen. If he had any use for breath, it might have hitched when she started taking steps toward him. Her slow, seductive steps cease when she approaches him. She lifts a hand to each shoulder. There's a mischievous glint in her eyes as she stares down at him. He places a hand on her right above her waist. He absently rubs his thumb over her smooth skin before looking up. "In my experience, a sexy woman doesn't strip down to her underwear unless she wants something."

"You think I'm sexy?" She asks cocking her head.

He smirks as her hand slowly travels upward to rest in his hair. "I think you want something."

Bonnie chuckles at him. She tilts her head. He does have a point, she thinks. "You need to teach me how to hunt."

Damon lets his hand drop from the hybrid. "Sorry, Judgey. Looks like disrobed for the wrong brother. Stefan handles Bambi territory."

"I know that." She answers simply.

"Then…" He trails off as the meaning of her words hit him. "Humans?" A deep frown works its way onto his face, He admits that he thought the best way to control a new vampire was to let them feed until they got it right. It was better than letting them go out and have accidental murders on their hands.

"You taught Elena." She argues.

"Weren't you the one who told me I was turning her into a monster?" He questions while cocking an eyebrow. "Like myself,"

"That was before."

"What? You joined the fangs only club?"

She shrugs before turning away from him. "Before Jeremy died. Before Dean came to town. And yes, before Silas killed me. You were smart to do it. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands because I couldn't control myself."

"Fair enough, I guess."

She treads over to her closet and stops. "And it's gonna come in handy when we go up against Silas." She adds. "I need all the strength I can get."

He thinks her words over seriously. Bonnie seemed to have her mind already set. And he wasn't sure it was a completely bad idea. She needed to learn how to control herself. Maybe after she got passed the bloodlust, she wouldn't feel the need to undress for a simple conversation (not like that was a bad thing). He rolls his eyes and relents. "Fine,"

She smiles at her small victory. "Thank you." She turns to sort through her closet. She finally turns back to face him with a questioning gaze. "So, where are we going?"

"Wait, you meant tonight?" He asks, confusion clear in his tone. "Why so eager?"

"The faster the better." She shrugs indifferently. She folds her arms, turning an icy glare in his direction. "Why aren't you? You practically threw Elena on your back and flew off. What's different with me?"

Her question throws him off a bit. No, not the question, it was Bonnie's tone. Her voice that was laced with both anger and a little jealousy. He almost hates the satisfaction that rises in him because Bonnie knows what he's been feeling ever since Dean Winchester came to town. "Elena couldn't make my brain explode when she came to her senses." He tosses back in an even tone. "I'm not entirely sure it's you who wants this."

"It's me." She says just as evenly. "I'm only doing this because I need to." It was partly the truth, but she didn't want to tell him the need she had urge to have human blood from the vein again. She wanted the glorious thing she felt while drinking Matt to come back. It was intoxicating and she would kill just for one more second of it.

He studies her for a moment skeptically. He lifts a hand and gestures to her closet. "Make sure to put on something slutty."

She raises a brow before turning back to her closet. "I guess I'll have to improvise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you guys think of dark Bonnie? No Team Free Will or Silas in this one, but they'll make their return soon.


	22. Chapter 22

The music changes to an upbeat song by some band David didn't bother trying to remember the name of. A short blonde girl with a pixie haircut approaches the bar. He throws a fake smile in her direction before leaning over to shout over the music. "Can I get you anything?"

"Rum and coke," She replies back smoothly.

With a quick nod, he busies himself with mixing her drink. He glances back in her direction once he's finished. He slides it towards her and puts on his best charming smile. David leans back toward her, dangerously close to invading her personal space. "I don't usually do this, but I get off in about ten minutes." He watches as the blonde cocks a curious brow. "Maybe you could hang around and we could get to know each other."

A mixture of a scoff and chuckle escapes the woman. "I would, but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that." She tilts her head toward another woman on the dance floor.

David's eyes follow to the lady before smirking. "She's invited too."

The blonde woman looks on in amusement before rising. "Put it on my tab." She walks away with no more parting words.

David's shoulders slump in defeat as he watches the women go over to her partner. Humiliation flares through him as they both look over to him. If it wasn't bad enough, they start to laugh at him. He turns away, hoping to shake the embarrassment off. "That was harsh." A voice observes at the bar.

He turns around and forces his mouth to keep from falling. The caramel beauty stares back at him in pity. He lets his eyes travel down to the exposed cleavage revealed from her dress. He snaps back up to her green eyes. She smirks, obviously knowing where his interests lie. He shrugs, trying to appear unaffected. "It's no big deal."

"Didn't seem like it." Bonnie counters. "It's her loss."

"Really?" He questions with a skeptical look.

"Sure." She shrugs, glancing over the guy.

David smiles at the complement. "Would you like a drink? On the house of course…umm…" He pauses, silently asking her to fill in the blanks.

"Bonnie," She answers before leaning over to him, copying his earlier actions. "So, you're off in ten minutes?"

He quickly nods at her question. "Yeah, less than that actually."

Bonnie slides off her stool, keeping his eyes in her predatory gaze. "Meet me outside in the back." She says briefly before walking away.

"Cool," He says to her retreating back. "The name's David." He mutters to himself. He stares after Bonnie before turning back to his work. He doesn't notice the pair of blue eyes following his every move down the bar. Damon couldn't help the rising jealousy he felt watching that idiot swoon over Bonnie. He quickly gets up, nearly knocking the stool over. He heads toward the door the hybrid just disappeared out of.

Not even five minutes later, David stumbles out of the door. He looks around for his new, mysterious girl. Confusion takes over him as he finds himself alone. His thoughts wander to the possibility of her proposition being a big joke. After letting out a long sigh, he turns to go back inside. He makes a very unmanly sound of surprise when he finds Bonnie suddenly standing there. He flushes in shame as he stares back at her. "Hey, Bonnie,"

"Hello, David." She responds on point. Her green eyes travel lazily up his face and locks on his eyes. She pushes her influence into his mind, erasing his thoughts with hers. "Don't make a sound." He nods dumbly as he watches dark veins protrude underneath her eyes. She barely notices the sting of her fangs piercing through her gums. Her eyes settle on his pale neck. She doesn't deny herself any longer. Bonnie reaches up to penetrate the skin of his throat. She lets out an audible moan as she drinks. She reaches around him to grasp his shoulders tighter. She loves the power his blood gives her. Her teeth sink deeper into the man's flesh, ignoring the sigh groan of protest that escapes him.

"Bonnie," A hand takes hold of her shoulder and tugs her back. She allows Damon to pull her back from the stranger. He expects the look of annoyance he gets from her.

"I was in control." She argues strongly.

"A big part of having control is stopping." She glares up at him. He turns away from her and focuses back on David. He rolls his eyes at the dazed man beside them. He bites into his wrist before shoving it toward David's mouth. He lets a few drops flow into his mouth before pulling away. Bonnie watches as the punctures she made into his skin heal completely. Damon catches his gaze before pulling him into compulsion. "You don't remember meeting Bonnie, or seeing me. Now, I just gave you a very special gift. Do me a favor and try not to die for at least a day." Damon slaps a shoulder before leading Bonnie away from him. "You still hungry?"

She spares him a quick glance. "Not if you're gonna be a buzzkill." They walk in a synchronized fashion. His arms brush against hers as they tread through the streets.

He smirks at her response. "I'm not letting you kill someone on my watch."

"I can handle it, Damon. You just don't trust me."

His smirk banishes and he reaches out to grab her arm. "Of course, I trust you. I'm just scared for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks tugging her arm away from him.

"You wanted to die after you found out you killed Aja. Being a vampire amplifies all that worry and guilt. And I'm not gonna let that happen to you."

Bonnie stares at him for a while. "I can't be that person anymore, Damon. I can't afford to care about collateral damage." She breaks off to correct herself. "I don't want to care."

He shakes his head. He was stupid to think that his Bonnie was in there somewhere. The coldness inside her eyes hit him hard. He gives a curt nod. "Let me just you home. We'll regroup tomorrow."

She rolls her eyes before walking off. "Whatever,"

He watches after her, sighing. It was time for him to call in backup.

\------  
Dean taps his fingers against the table, resetting his pace every minute or so. With purgatory on the verge of being cracked, and the task of slamming the gates of Hell, only Bonnie Bennett circulated in his thoughts. He hears a strong sigh come from across their hotel room. He looks up to find Sam glaring at him."What?"

"You've been doing that for about two hours." His baby brother observes in what Dean called 'the bitch voice'. "Will you nut up and just call Bonnie?"

Dean narrows his eyes at him. "She said she'll call when she's ready." He throws back, feeling like a teenage chick. He decides to steer Sam's attentions elsewhere. "How's the research?"

Sam runs a hand through his long hair and sighs. "Nothing. There are a few stories on Silas, but there's nothing we don't already know." He studies his laptop for a moment. "The only way to kill him…"

"The cure," Dean finishes. He thinks for a moment. He smiles at the thought that occurs to him. "Remember Bobby's method of killing the un-killable?"

Sam's smile reflects his at the mention of their deceased father figure. "Wood chippers kill everything."

"Maybe we should test that." Dean suggests, half serious.

He chuckles at his statement. "Good plan." He replies sarcastically.

"It could work," He insists weakly. Sam raises an eyebrow at him. Dean sits back and relents. "Fine, probably not." He studies his younger brother. "You're alright with me and Bonnie, right?"

Sam's eyebrows furrow at the question. It didn't surprise him that Dean would make sure he was alright with his relationship with Bonnie. However, he couldn't think of a single thing he'd done to give his older brother the impression that he didn't care about Bonnie. "You know I love Bonnie, too. She's like a little sister to me."

"Would you be cool if she was around more…permanently?"

Sam smirks at him. "Should I be preparing to rent a tux?"

Dean frowns at him before scoffing. "Shut up, smartass." He tosses back gruffly, ignoring Sam's laugher. "I want her to come on the road with us. You know, once she gets a hang of this vampire thing and we get rid of Silas."

His smirk falls from his face at Dean's words. "Dean," He starts hesitantly, apparently at a loss. "She's got a life here. She's got family."

"She's also got a history of dying here. We can't keep an eye on her from the other side of the country." He looks away from his brother, suddenly feeling like a chick. "I just don't want to lose her again."

"We won't," Sam assures confidently. "I know."

"Yeah? And how do you know?" He asks, a little sarcasm slipping through. "We've lost so many people, Sammy. Can you blame me for hanging on to the few we still got?"

The younger Winchester nods understandingly. His thoughts stray to the year he spent wth Amelia at his side. Of course he knew how his brother felt. "No, I guess I can't." He says softly, looking back to the ground.

The sound of wings flapping through the air, startles the two. Castiel stands in the middle of the room. His eyes go to Dean first. "Bonnie?"

Dean gives a small shake of his head. "Not yet?" He runs a hand over is chin before standing to Castiel's level. "You?"

The angel's eyes narrow before he speaks. "I think I may have discovered what Silas and Crowley are looking for now."

Silence fills the room for a moment before Sam speaks, "You wanna elaborate, Cas?"

"One key ingredient to the spell is blood from a purgatory native." Cas explains shortly, looking between them. "They're hunting for Leviathans."

\----

Early the next day, Damon finds Bonnie strutting toward the front door with purpose. He speeds in front of her, halting her steps. She glances up at him in annoyance. "Where's the fire?"

"In your brain if you don't step aside." She replies almost instinctively.

He smirks sarcastically at her little joke. "Funny," He says briefly. "Where are you off to?"

"I don't need a babysitter anymore, Damon." She explains tiredly. "I know how to feed, and I've already ate."

He blocks the step she tries to take around him. She lets out a long sigh before looking up at him. "Tell me where're you're going." He demands in a serious voice.

She pauses to look him in his eyes. Her face softens as she speaks, "I miss Dean." She confesses quietly. Bonnie watches as hurt flashes through his face, mixed with a little jealousy. "Sam and Cas, too. I'm pretty sure they're worried about me."

The vampire gives her a fake smile. "I miss them, too. I'll come along."

"No," She says in a firm voice. "I'm going alone."

"Bonnie," He says, hoping to talk some sense into her.

Her eyes turn cold on him. He almost cringes from the look. "Get out of my way, Damon. I mean it."

His eyes narrow at her. He scans over her slowly. Her face doesn't change one bit as she stares back at him, challenging him. The slight budge in the pocket of her jacket catches his eye. He looks back up to her eyes as he realizes what she's up to. "You're lying." He states, anger seeping into his voice.

She cocks an eyebrow before moving past him, bumping his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Before the new hybrid reaches the door, Damon has her pinned against it. Bonnie struggles against his forearm as he uses his other to dig into her pocket. She lets out a vicious growl as he pulls out the packet. He stares at her now vamped out face in shock. He pushes harder against her throat. Not to hurt her, but to get his point across. He holds the cure to her face, his face covered with fury. "What the hell, Bonnie?" The vampire doesn't give her time to answer; he's already figured it out. "You're not strong enough to take him on; especially alone."

"I can do this. He has to pay." She chokes out, leering at him.

"I'm not letting you." He argues back. Before he can process another thought, the hybrid's eyes narrow at him. He groans as she gives him an aneurysm over and over. His hold on her loosens enough for her to push him off of her.

She watches as he falls to his knees in pain. She slowly walks over to him whilst continuing her spell. Bonnie lets up a little so he's able to hear her next words. "That's your problem, Damon." She bites out venomously. "You think you can control everyone. I'm not Elena, and I'm not sired to you. I don't need your permission." She reaches for his hand to pry the cure out. Her other hand rushes to his neck. She tightens her grip until she feels his bone break under her hand. Bonnie carelessly lets his lifeless body drop to the ground. She feels her fangs retract as she turns back toward the exit. She had to get moving.

Stefan and Elena were out with Caroline. If they came back to this scene, it wouldn't be the easiest to explain. She quickens her pace until she reaches the door of Professor Shane's office at Whitmore College. Her hand reaches for the doorknob and turns. Frustration takes over as knob refuses to turn. She huffs in annoyance before stretching a hand out. A loud pop is heard before the door flies open. Bonnie cautiously walks through the door, looking around for any sign of danger. She stops at Shane's desk, looking for any sign of Silas. A throat clears behind her. She quickly spins around to face with the intruder. A round, bald man in a campus security uniform stands in the doorway with a pensive look on his face. Bonnie looks toward the bare desk before turning back to the guard. "Has Professor Shane been here?" She takes a few stops toward the man, trying to catch his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be in here." He dodges Bonnie's question in an authoritative voice.

"You're not hearing me." She tosses back, speeding in front of the man. She finally lures his eyes down to her own. "Where is he?"

The man chuckles at her. His lips curve into a smirk as the hybrid's face twists in confusion. "It doesn't work that way, sweetheart." He shoots a hand out, catching Bonnie's throat. Without any hesitation, he tosses her into a near wall. Bonnie lands with a groan, but she doesn't stay down long. He watches on in amusement as Bonnie's veins reveal themselves from under her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Bennett."

Bonnie watches as the man's eyes flash to black. Her face hardens as she stares back at the demon-possessed man. The Winchesters had told her to keep an eye out for demonic signs. They also taught her how to deal with them. It was her time to smirk back at him. "The pleasure's all mine. I've learned a lot from the Winchesters." She takes a slow, predatory step towards the demon. With one move of her wrist, she has the demon pinned against the wall. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute," Black smoke seeps through his mouth as he crumples to the ground. Screams of protest escape him as she continues her spell. "Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis."The guard falls to the floor unconscious as the demon flees his body. Once the smoke vanishes, Bonnie makes her way over to him. She uses her foot to nudge the man onto his back, face up. She sighs before leaning down over him. Tilting her head, she places a hand on his chest and begins to chant the same spell she used on Matt. The man shoots up in a panic, gasping aloud.

"What's going on?"

She huffs in annoyance. She had no time to comfort a civilian. She grabs his face in a firm hold. The man looks up at her in terror. With that demon bastard gone, Bonnie could compel some answers out of him. "Do you know where Silas is?"

The man breaks eye contact with her before she pulls his mind in. A sob of sorrow escapes the man. "The things he made me do." He gasps out in terror. "I slit a women's throat."

"Sounds tough," Bonnie responds, nonchalantly. "Listen, I have a hybrid to kill and a world to save." She grabs him roughly again. She stands up, bringing the guard up with her. She backs him up against a wall. He lets out a grunt of pain before finally locking eyes with him. "When that thing was in you, did you talk to Silas?"

"No," He answers in a monotone. "I only saw the King."

She frowns at the mention of Crowley. The demon wasn't her top priority, but if he could lead her to Silas she needed him. Bonnie remembers Dean's advice about Crowley. He's a sneaky son of a bitch that always finds a way to screw you. Though, for some reason, she didn't feel fear at the possibility of facing the King of Hell. All she felt was the desire to shove the cure down Silas's throat and snap his neck. She smirks at the satisfying thought. "Where?"

"Somewhere in the woods…I'm not sure where."

The hybrid sighs in disappointment. She regards the man for a moment. His eyes were still filled with distress and fear. The memories of killing others under another control haunting him. She went through the same thing with Aja and her coven. Her eyes glance over him in pity. "You don't remember being possessed. You've never heard of Silas, Crowley, or Bonnie Bennett. You're gonna go back home and continue to live your boring, human life." She breaks eye contact and watches as he dazedly leaves out the door. Bonnie turns to glance around the office again. She steps back over to his desk, looking for any sign of Silas or Crowley. The sound of two hands clapping causes her to tense. She doesn't know if it's her new hybrid senses or some other unknown power.

She knows who's standing behind her before the voice rings out. "I'm impressed. I thought you would've killed him."

Bonnie slowly spins around to face him. Pure, unmistakable hatred spikes throughout her as she stares back at her maker. "I'm not you, Silas. I'm not killing unless I have to."

"We both know you're lying, Bonnie." He says easily, leaving no room for arguments. "The urge to kill is becoming overwhelming. The thirst is almost unbearable. I would know. I've been there." He pauses nodding to her. "We're the same."

He stands there calm and collected. Bonnie wishes she could slap the knowing look on his face. She lets out a primitive noise. "I am nothing like you."

"So, you came here to have a friendly chat?" He steps further into the room, staring Bonnie down. "Or are you tired of bouncing between the hunter and vampire?"

She keeps her face neutral at his comment. "You would know all about bouncing around, wouldn't you?" She responds in a cocky tone. He cocks a curious eyebrow at her, silently asking for an explanation. "Qetsiyah didn't entomb you for just being too friendly with another woman."

A blank look covers his face, but the tick in his jaw contradicts it. She gives a small smirk, knowing that she's finally affected him. "You only know what I want you to know. You got the story I told Shane to give you."

"There's another story?" She folds her arms under her chest. Her hand briefly brushes against the cure still hidden in her jacket's pocket.

"There is," He confirms, not breaking eye contact. "Qetsiyah and I did part badly, but I loved her, and I always will." His face hardens as he looks back at her. "I would do anything for her."

Bonnie visibly finches in confusion from his words. "What?"

"I'll admit lust did get the better of me, and I sought attention from Amara, the first doppelgänger. When Qetsiyah found out she killed her; ripped her heart out. And entombed me in that cave. I never got the chance to tell her how much she meant to me. How regretful I was."

Realization dawns on Bonnie. "Until now," She whispers softly. "That's why you're cracking Purgatory. You're stealing those souls to bring her back."

"We will be together again." Silas confirms in a stern tone. His eyes were now cold and determined.

Before she could help it, Bonnie laughs. The immortal looks to her in curiosity. He tilts his head as continues to chuckle. "That's so pathetic." She explains after she calms down. Her voice takes on a teasing tone. "Qetsiyah was obviously over you when she desiccated you. Now you're gonna release hell on earth to bring her back? Did you really think that would work?"

Silas lips press into a thin line. Bonnie could see how upset she was making him, and pride sparked through her. "And if it were Dean Winchester? Or Damon Salvatore? What about your friends?"

She shrugs, folding her arms. "That would be their problem." She shakes her head in the negative. "Not mine."

He stares at her, analyzing her response. He watches her face very closely to detect any signs of dishonesty. Or any sign that she's showing him her poker face. Then he realizes that she was being completely honest. He matches her smirk with a chilling smile of his own. "It's happening." He states simply.

Bonnie stays silent for a moment, waiting for him to continue. He makes no move to elaborate. "What?" She questions, irritation evident in her voice.

His tone drops a little, imitating the voice of a parent explaining something to an ignorant child. "There's darkness in you now, Bonnie. From the expression and the black magic that you used as a human. Normally, when one becomes a vampire their personality is amplified. With us…our less attractive qualities take the wheel." He scoffs indifferently. "Nature's loopholes or whatever."

She stares back at him speechless for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about. I feel fine." She exclaims

"No, you feel nothing." He counters knowingly. "All your loved ones; the ones you would've died for without hesitation. You feel nothing for them anymore."

Her blank mask slips just for a second, telling Silas he was right. She presses her lips in a tight line, refusing to respond back to him. "Once the darkness takes over, all you can focus on is one thing. For me, it was Qetsiyah. For you, I assume, is revenge on me."

Her eyes slightly widen before aggression builds in her. Her thoughts become jumbled as she stares back at the cocky immortal.

"See, I do know you." Against her better judgment, she charges him, baring her teeth as she grabs him. Before she could take any further action, he grabs her neck. Her eyes widen as he lifts her from the ground. She hangs, struggling in his grasp. "Just like I know what's in your pocket."

"N-no," She chokes out before Silas slams her down. Pain explodes through her body as the desk breaks under the impact. Splinters fly around them as the desk fully collapses. Bonnie falls to the ground with a drawled out moan. The pain from the fall starts to subside, but as she suspects, Silas isn't done with her.

He kneels beside her, looking down at her in a mocking manner. He stretches a hand toward her, caressing her cheek lightly. She flinches from the touch. Bonnie makes a move to sit up. She huffs as he pins her back to the ground. "I know the power is intoxicating, and it can make you a little…forgetful. But you have to remember I'm the immortal here." He states, looking down at her condescendingly. "You, on the other hand, can still die like a vampire." Using a speed even unknown to Bonnie, Silas reaches for one of the broken stakes from the desk and plunges it into Bonnie's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I completely changed the whole Silas/Qetsiyah storyline. She was a crazy bitch and I loved her so in my story she gets the guy. I hate Bonnie's new storyline about her being the anchor. She deserves so much better than that.


	23. Chapter 23

Her piercing screams of agony fills the room as the stake barely misses her heart. Involuntary tears race down her face as pain explodes throughout her body. She could feel her flesh attempt to heal around the wood inserted inside her. Her hands carefully go to the front of her chest. She slowly wraps her hand around the stake and pulls, trying to free herself. A scream tears from her throat as she grazes her heart while pulling. She drops back to the ground with a defeated groan. From across the room, she hears Silas chuckling. "You're not getting it out, Bonne. It's too close to your heart. One wrong move and," He makes a whooshing sound while gesturing with his hands. "No more Bonnie."

"It doesn't matter." She chokes out while shaking her head. "I'm still gonna kill you."

His face twists into a bored look. He frowns at her, almost in disappointment. "I've spared you at least twice now. The only reason you're still alive is because I don't think Qetsiyah would appreciate me killing one of her ancestors."

Bonnie lets out a painful laugh while staring down at her bloody hand. "And we don't wanna upset her, do we?"

His stone cold look return as he stares down at her on the ground. "You might not be so lucky the next time." He says sternly before leaving out of the door.

She wanted to go after him. She wanted this damn piece of wood out of her. She looks down for a moment, calming herself. Bonnie holds out a hand in front of herself. She braces her a moment, preparing for the inevitable pain. Her mind slowly pushes the stake out of her, carefully avoiding her heart. Her body quickly healed itself the further she got the stake out. When it was almost out, she grabs the front and yanks it out of her chest. She nearly falls back to the ground in relief. A thick rush of air blows her hair around. She looks up in surprise at the three new arrivals. Dean's eyes widen as he notices Bonnie. She looked a mess. Her jacket and shirt were both covered in her blood. Her face was pale and covered with clear signs of pain and fury. The three of them rush over to her. Dean reaches her first. He kneels down beside her, brushing aside the hair covering her face. "Bonnie," He whispers as he cups her face, taking note of every bruise and sore.

"I'm fine," She pulls away from him roughly.

Dean's shocked face doesn't register with her. She had no time to entertain them while they babied her. Sam steps forward, mirroring his brother's moves. "Bonnie, you were stabbed through the chest. How can you possibly be fine?"

"Silas is here. He just left." She rushes out urgently, looking at the three. "I can kill him."

The elder Winchester grabs her shoulders and forces her back down. "No, you're gonna stay here." He looks behind him to Sam and Cas. "Go. Be careful." Sam gives a quick nod before following Castiel out of the door. When he turns back to Bonnie, he's surprised by the annoyed expression on her face. He'd never seen her so angry, and it seemed to be all focused at him. He gulps nervously.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Damon called." He explains shortly. He expects the eye roll she throws his way. Dean suspected that was the typical response to hearing the vampire's name, but this time he had to side with him. Damon had explained how different Bonnie was acting. He called going on about the possibility of her being…sired? And that lead to him explaining what Bonnie's mission was. "This was a really stupid plan, Bonnie. You could've been killed. You almost were. What the hell were thinking?"

"I really don't need a lecture, Dean." She moves to stand. A sharp gasp escapes her as her chest burns in pain. Her brows furrow in confusion at sting. She didn't understand why she wasn't completely healed. She frowns at the realization.

He stands, dragging her up with him. He notices the sharp intake of breath she lets out when she stands. He does his best to ignore it. Bonnie didn't need to be coddled; she needed help. "When you start killing your friends for trying to help you, I say you do."

She scoffs, pulling back from his hold again. "Like you care about Damon."

"I don't, but I thought you did." Her blank eyes fall on him. He shakes his head at her. She almost looks like a stranger in his eyes. "You gotta tell me what's going on, Bon. You need help."

"I don't need anything from you." She says in a malicious voice before shoving the hunter off of her. Dean's back collides with the wall. He looks on at the hybrid with a mixture of shock and pain. His teeth grit as he moves his left shoulder experimentally.

The hunter meets Bonnie's eyes again. "Bonnie, look at yourself. You know this isn't right."

In an instant, she's in front of him. Bonnie grabs his arms locking him in a tight grip. She has to make an extra effort of keeping him in her grasp. Silas' attack on her still had her weak. There was only one thing that could help her. She needed blood. And she knew Bambi or a B-positive blood bag wouldn't cut it. And why put so much effort in finding a blood source when she had a strong, delicious hunter standing before her. She isn't surprised that Dean doesn't even flinch as her veins reveal themselves underneath her eyes and her fangs elongate. "Or maybe I was being too hasty. I could use one thing from you. It'll only hurt for a moment." Dean doesn't get a chance to protest, Bonnie sinks her fangs into him. A painful gasp escapes his mouth at the attack. His hand goes instinctively to Ruby's knife, sheathed comfortably in his belt. He freezes at the thought of hurting Bonnie. "Bon…" Dean chokes out weakly, giving an attempt to push the hybrid off of him. Not seeing an alternate choice, Dean whips the knife out and slices into Bonnie's arm. With a panic gasp she hurriedly backs away from him. She watches as light flashes from the cut the hunter just made. She turns her angry eyes back on him with a growl. She lunges for him, hoping to continue where she left off. Instead of grabbing the hunter, a strong pair of arms wrap around her, holding her close.

She turns her head around to meet Damon. She huffs and starts to struggle in his grasp. He grimaces as he attempts to hold her down. His eyes go to Dean, who stands watching the scene with wide eyes. "Now," he shouts towards the hunter. "She can't fry your brain." Bonnie stands confused as Dean reaches into his jacket for something. Two sets of footsteps near as she continues to try to escape. Sam and Castiel walk into the office with them. "A little help here," Damon requests to the two. She doesn't know if it's Sam or Cas who grabs her head and tilts it to the side. With her neck exposed, she sees the object Dean retrieved. The sharp prick of the needle penetrates her skin before her nerves set on fire. A soft groan spills from her mouth before her legs give out. Damon quickly moves an arm underneath her legs to support her. He picks her unconscious body up bridal style.

Dean stares at the syringe with interest. He then looks between the three other men in the room before his eyes land on Bonnie. "What is this again?"

"Vervain," Damon answers easily. "Nasty stuff to put in a vampire."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asks from beside them, looking at Bonnie with worry.

"She'll sleep it off. Gives us enough time to lock her up." He nods to Dean. "Check her pocket. She stole the cure."

The hunter checks Bonnie's face before obeying Damon's order. He removes the cure with ease and holds it to eye-level. How could something so small cause so much damn trouble? He shoves it into his jacket before addressing the group. "Let's get out before he comes back." He notices the way Damon's eyes linger on him in an almost suspicious manner. The hunter resists the urge to snap at him about still not trusting them. He brushes vpast him, leading the way out of the room.

\----  
The first thing Bonnie notice when she wakes is how heavy she is. Everything from her eyelids to her feet seems to weigh a ton.

She groans as she pulls herself up. With one look around, she deduces she's back in the Salvatore cell. She walks over to the door slowly. Lifting a hand toward the handle, she mutters a few words of Latin. She waits for the door to open, leading to her release. She's taken aback when nothing happens. After two more attempts it all comes to her. Of course, they wouldn't make it that easy on her. Dean and Damon fought and glared with each other whenever they were in the same room, but when it came to biting her in the ass, they were an unstoppable duo. Her eyebrows furrow in deep thought. Was this for her own good? There's darkness in you, Bonnie. Silas words echo in her mind. Her thoughts suddenly become clear, clearer than they've been since she was turned. There was something wrong. A rough voice interrupts her revelation. "You're awake."

Her lips curve into a smile before she could think. It had become something instinctive in her. She looks from the pair of unbelievingly green eyes to the icy blue. Dean and Damon wear similar guarded expressions on their faces. And suddenly she remembers why she's locked up. Her obsession with killing Silas and gaining power led her to do horrible things. So, why did all that seem so minuscule right now? Where was her rage, hatred, and hunger? The two most important things to her were standing in front of her. She takes a step forward closer to them. "I am so sor-'' Bonnie's apology turns to a cry when she absently grabs the bars on the door separating them. Her hands burned as if she touched one of the many fires she'd created. She instantly pushes herself back in surprise, staring at her injuries. The intense burning she feels dies down after a moment of healing.

She looks back up at the two for answers. Damon gestures to the bars before shrugging. "Yeah, I wouldn't touch those if I were you. Vervain's all over them." His eyes flicker down to her fully healed hands. The slight tick in his jaw was the only indication of his concern. They both had their poker faces on, and honestly, Bonnie didn't blame them.

"Just a little insurance, Bon." Dean joins in beside him. "We can't afford having you getting out."

"You understand right?" The vampire asks rhetorically.

"Yeah," She answers weakly, absently rubbing her wrist. A silence falls over the three of them until a thought occurs to the hybrid. "Why aren't my powers working?"

"None of your concern, Judgey." Damon shoots back quickly.

She sighs before appealing to the hunter. Green meets green as wordlessly begs him. "Please,"

Dean sends an uncertain glance towards Damon. And Bonnie notes that this is the first time she's ever seen him unsure in any way. He looks tired and worried. It occurs to her that she did this to him, and it makes her sick to her core. "Cas found a spell." She doesn't have to look his way to know that Damon had an eye roll to go along with his drawled out sigh. "The symbols block expression from the room. It's like a devil's trap."

Confusion covers Bonnie's face as he speaks. "Symbols?"

Both pairs of eyes travel up and she catches the hint fast. She looks to the ceiling to find weird, unfamiliar writings up there. Damon looks to Dean in curiosity. "That's gonna wash off right?"

It all made sense now. She knew what was different. Silas said there was a reason a vampire and witch couldn't exist in one entity. Her powers were gone…or at least blocked. She was herself again. "Is this permanent?" She asks both of them.

"Just until we get you fixed up." Dean says softly. His façade was starting to slip.

She steps back to her previous location, purposefully avoiding the bars. "I'm fine now, Dean." Bonnie declares to him. "The expression made me…I couldn't control it."

"We know." Damon chimes in. "Or we suspected."

Dean turns to look at him. "Cas suspected, and he was right."

"Okay then, let's fix it." She says, not understanding why she was locked up. Neither man looks up to meet her eyes. They look to each other in a silent debate. Bonnie guesses they're deciding which one should speak up. "What is it?"

With an eye roll, Damon decides to speak up. "The cure," He says shortly. "You have to take it."

She takes an involuntary step away from the door. "No, I can't. Silas-"

"We'll find another way." Dean insists. "We can't leave you like this."

Her head snaps to challenge his gaze. "And if we can't defeat him? Everyone he kills will be because of me."

The hunter opens his mouth to speak, and shuts it again. He sighs and backs away from the door, rubbing a hand over his stubble. Damon takes a glance at him. Bonnie can almost swear she sees a hint of worry there for him. He inclines his head towards the stairs. "Why don't you take a breather?" He commands more than asks.

"No," He replies without thinking. "I need to be here."

Damon sighs loudly before casting a glance to Bonnie. He quickly turns on Dean, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're tired. Why don't you go rest for a while?" Bonnie watches as Dean nods dumbly before making his way out. She sends a scowl in his direction. "What?" He shrugs.

"I told you never to compel them." She snarls as her face begins to change. "They're my friends and they're off limits."

The vampire doesn't seem surprised by her outbursts. "It's for his own good. He's gonna worry himself to death." He pauses and Bonnie takes the time to try to contain herself. She feels her fangs begin to ache, but forces them to back up. Bonnie takes a deep breath to calm herself before looking back to the vampire. "Besides, he wasn't off limits when you took a chunk out of him earlier."

Her body sags at his words. She presses her lips in a tight line. She didn't know if it was the memory of her actions or the cold tone from the vampire that hurt her more. Her gaze casts down to the ground in shame. She quietly mutters, "Don't,"

Instead of following her plea, he keeps going. "I wasn't off limits when you snapped my neck."

She flashes back before she can help it. "Damon, please,"

"Neither was your dad…" He hesitates, noting the pained look in her eye. He didn't want to do this; especially not to her. His heart breaks at the silent tears that start to fall down her cheeks. For a moment he considers stopping, but he couldn't. Not now, when she was so close to seeing their side. He closes he blue eyes just to escape the sight of her. "We can't keep you in there forever. If you stay like this, we'll lose you and Silas wins anyway." He hates himself for the crack in his voice. The thought of losing her didn't exist long in his mind. He would always find a way to bring her back. He didn't mean to become dependent on the witch. He didn't know she would sneak into his heart when he didn't expect it. Life without her just didn't seem plausible.

She looks up at Damon's voice, suddenly thick with emotion. She knew what he was trying to do. She knew why he forcibly removed Dean from her side. Her emotions were in a whirl and she hungry. So much has been thrown at her since she turned and she had been given only a short time to process it. This wasn't fair! He couldn't make her feel all these things to push her hand. A huge part of her wants to hate him for doing this to her. She hated when this manipulative, unrelenting side of him came out. Though, it was probably the side she needs now. How was she supposed to know if she was doing the right thing? Dean and Damon both had their minds made up, but the feelings they have for her clouds their judgment. As much as she hated to admit it, the vampire was right. The spell would wear off eventually and her expression would return. She didn't think she fight the darkness that would consume her. And it would lead to someone getting hurt. That's it, she thought, her mind was made up. Looking back to Damon, she speaks, "Give me the cure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry that took so much time. The story should be ending soon and my surprise guest will probably be revealed in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

She used to lie in between Elena and Caroline whenever they had sleepovers. Before the two bonded over being undead forever, they were at least frenemies for her sake. She remembered getting squashed between them. She remembered being in the middle of a cover war, that always led to one the girls on the floor. She smiles contently against her pillow, blindly searching for the covers. She didn't know why she was so cold. And freaking hungry. She opens her eyes for the first time and her smile slips from her face. She wasn't home again, but she knew she was in Damon Salvatore's bedroom. An embarrassing loud grumble comes from her stomach as she looks around the empty room. Her memory was slowly coming back to her, but in foggy bits and pieces. Damon pulling the cure from his jacket after her request, the others all coming down to discuss the possibility of her taking the cure. Her threats to Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan that they all better be sure they definitely did not want the cure. And finally downing the contents in the vial. A large hand curving around hers in support right before everything slipped away. Heavy footsteps interrupts Bonnie's thoughts. A soft smile spreads on her face when she sees the intruder. Sam Winchester tries to tread lightly as he nears the room. He pauses as he takes in the sight of her in bed. It's almost funny how his mouth hangs open in shock. Then, suddenly he breaks into a smile. "Thank God." He says before placing something down in a nearby chair and rushing over to her. She doesn't get much time to react before the large man is hugging her.

It's tight and warm and Bonnie squeezes back just as hard. "It's good to see you, too, Sam." She laughs before releasing him. She smiles at the amazed look on his face. "Where is everybody?"

Finally shaking himself out of his daze, he responds. "Either gone or resting. It was my shift to watch you."

"Shift?" She repeats, cocking an eyebrow. "How long was I out?"

The younger Winchester smiles sadly at her. "Three days."

"What?" She sits up straighter. "How?"

He shrugs at her question. "I guess it takes long for your body to return to normal. Speaking of, how're you feeling?"

"I'm not still craving blood if that's what you mean." She responds. She did feel like her again. She needed to breathe again. Her eyes couldn't take in the room as they could before. She couldn't here whispers in another room. Losing her enhanced senses sucked, but she felt like a witch. And being a witch was all she knew. Her stomach cuts through their silence, causing Sam to let out a small chuckle.

He reaches beside him and holds something out to her. "Of course, you're hungry. When was the last time you ate human food?" He passes a microwave burrito to her. She thanks him quietly before unwrapping it. The witch doesn't hesitate to tear into the food, barely caring about the embarrassing moan she lets out. She takes a pause from eating to ask the Winchester a question. "Not that I don't love you here, but where's Dean?" She had some major apologizing to do to him, and a certain blue-eyed vampire.

He straightens at the question. "So, I think we might've got a lead on Silas."

She puts the burrito down and gives him her full attention. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. A few years ago, Castiel broke open purgatory." She nods in understanding. Dean had only giving her cliffnotes, but it sounded bad. "But before he could open the door, there were some…ingredients that were needed."

"Like what?"

"Well, blood from a purgatory native, for one." He explains. His forehead crinkles as he prepares himself to go into professor mode. Bonnie thinks he kind of enjoys it.

"A native?"

"Like the leviathans that possessed Cas." He supplies for her.

"I thought you killed them all. Isn't that how they got sent to purgatory?"

"That was only their leader. There are still more walking around. We just might happen to know one that might be trustworthy. Dean and Cas are out looking for him."

"Alone? Maybe I could-" She sits up in worry. Even if Dean literally had an angel watching his back. She knew how dangerous the leviathans are.

"Nope. Stefan and Elena wouldn't let them go alone." Sam says before stopping her from rising to the bed. "You didn't really think we'd let you get back to it so quick, did you?"

She calms and settles back on the bed. "Well, yeah, Silas isn't just waiting for me to get back to full strength."

"If you want out of this bed, you're gonna need to go through me." He says with a smirk. He throws a hand to rest over her legs.

Bonnie can see through to the concern that's in his eyes. She lets out a sigh before bring her hand to cover his.

"Fine, I'll rest. But I don't think Damon has any good movies here. We could've marathon Game of Thrones." She looks over at his blank face before gasping. "You've never seen it, have you?"

He shrugs, removing his hand to place at the back of his neck. "Not really."

"I'm gonna do something about that one day." She thinks aloud. She looks around the room and the owner comes to mind. "What about Damon?" Sam hums in confusion. "Where is he?"

"His brother told him to get out for a while. He refused to leave your side." He pauses for a moment in thought. "I would've done the same thing for Dean."

"That's surprising," She comments.

He looks over at her confused. "That I would do the same thing?"

"No," she shakes her head. "That Damon wouldn't leave my side. I was so horrible to him. I knew it and I couldn't stop."

"It's not your fault, Bon." Sam says comfortingly. "Damon knows that."

Bonnie suddenly feels awkward talking about this with Dean's brother. She rushes to change the subject. "You never told me how you three are going to close the gates of Hell." She notes the causality in her voice. The gates of Hell shouldn't be everyday conversation for them.

"Kevin says there are trials to complete. Once we finish all three, it'll all be over."

Her eyes widen as she takes in the hunter's words. "What kind of trials?"

He frowns at her. "We don't know yet. Kevin's working on it."

"Good," she nods easily. "We'll get through it all soon."

Sam smiles over at her. He raises an eyebrow. "We?"

"Of course, did you really think I wouldn't help?"

"I know you want to, but I don't think you know what that means." He says carefully, purposefully keeping from being blunt.

She sobers as she tries to depriver his meaning. "I know that I can't sit back while you three risk yourselves to save the world." She says honestly.

"I know you can't. But are you really willing to pack up and leave Mystic Falls with us?"

His words stun her into silence. She had thought about it before, but she always scattered the thoughts before they lingered too long. Mystic Falls was her home. Her family was here. But Sam, Dean, and Castiel were her family too. That was a decision no one should have been forced to make. Bonnie sees one scenario where she rides off with Dean and becomes a hunter. She hangs with Sam and Cas and kicks ass on a regular. On the other hand, she also sees her, Elena, and Caroline going off to college together. Going to stupid frat parties and studying for exams. And frequently getting into petty fights with a certain vampire. No matter what she chose, she had to lose part of her heart. She looks back to the hunter, who sits there awaiting her response. She doesn't know when tears started to well in her eyes. She just gives a small shrug, suddenly feeling numb. "I don't know."

\-------

Dean feels stupid. He's sitting in a real estate office full of monsters by an angel and across from two vampires. The cosmos were some sick minded son of bitches. He looks over from Stefan and Elena, who are engrossed in some intimate conversation to Cas. "Does it bother you that we may be the only two in this place that doesn't eat people?" He shrugs at the matching disapproving looks both Stefan and Elena shoot him.

"It does cause concern, yes." He replies while eying their surroundings. His blue eyes travel to Dean's face then to his lap, which holds Dean's phone. "Any news?"

He shakes his head sadly. "Not yet," he looks down at his phone for good measure. Sam swore he'd call as soon as Bonnie showed any sign of waking. Three days and she hadn't even stirred. He was starting to regret making her take the cure. But he couldn't just leave her to become a shell of her former self. He couldn't decide if it was an act of selflessness or not.

The sound of a throat clearing brings him out of his thoughts. Four pairs of eyes jump to a man in a red suit, wearing a professional smile. Dean notes that George had looked different from the last time they met. When Sam was on the verge of cracking from his lack of sleep and Castiel believed he was Emmanuel. His eyes glance over Stefan and Elena. "I can get you a suitable house for two vampires, a hunter, and an angel. You'll be moved in by next week." He says cheekily.

"Cut the crap, George." Dean stands, making everyone follow his lead. "You know why we're here."

The leviathan sighs and rolls his eyes. "Please, Dean, I'm a professional. I've learned that the right pleasantries get you all the right places." He looks over to the angel. "And Castiel, still alive I see. I don't think I've ever thanked you for bringing me here.

I've got a business, employees, respect." His eyes take on an excited glint. "I can order someone to bib themselves and no one can say anything about it."

"I'm happy for you." Dean says sarcastically. He finally figured out what was different about him. He had confidence that was gained from being the new boss.

He smiles in response, probably taking Dean's comment sincerely. "So, you're here about the immortal hybrid and the King?"

"Have they been here?" Castiel asks.

"They may have." He answers vaguely. "I can't recall."

"Just so you know," Stefan cuts in beside them. "We are armed with that borax stuff that you guys love so much."

"And you wouldn't make it out alive." George counters powerfully. "Or undead."

"Just tell us if they were here." Castiel says roughly.

The leviathan's eyes trail back to him and Dean. He rolls his eyes at them and huffs. "Fine. Only because you took out Dick. The hybrid was here. He wanted to make a deal."

"And?" Dean prompts.

"And I asked what was in it for me." He returns as if that was the obvious answer. "His answer was my life. So, I gave him what he wanted."

At his words, the four of them slumped in defeat. Elena looks to the three men before returning back to the leviathan. "But why? Aren't you like…unkillable?"

"He may not be able to kill me, but his expression can bite me in the ass."

"And you gave him your blood?" Dean asks, frustrated.

George's eyes widen for a moment before he scoffs. "Hell no, I gave him one of my assistants. Betty. Not too bright, but she was a looker."

"When was this?" Stefan asks, folding his arms in contemplation.

"A few days ago." He responds. The leviathan checks his watch and faces the group. "Are we done here? I do have a business to run." No one gives him an answer and he takes it as his cue to leave.

In their silence, Dean's phone starts to beep. He fishes it out of his pocket quickly. He doesn't to hesitate to answer once he sees Sam's name. "Sammy,"

"Bonnie's awake." The sigh of relief he lets out is audible and matches the other three he hears beside him. Finally, something was going right.

\-----

When Bonnie opened her eyes again, she felt a little guilty for falling asleep on Sam. She also found it a little ridiculous that she could dose off after being unconscious for three days. She looks around Damon's room to find herself alone. She gets out of bed and leaves the room. There's an eerie dead silence that fills the place as she explores the house. After checking various rooms, she concludes that no one else is with her. Strange, she thinks, shouldn't someone be here? Before she could ponder any further, someone grabs her from behind. Her attacker pushes her forcefully to the ground. She lands with a grunt and rushes to turn around. She lets out an audible gasp as she looks up to find Damon's face staring back at her. "Damon," She breathes out in surprise.

"Guess again, Bonnie."

The tone of his voice was teasing, yet cold. The look of pure hatred in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. "Silas," She corrects herself in realization. She wants to command him to change form. She didn't want to see him like that.

"We've got a winner." He walks across the room, his predatorily gaze never leaving her. "You're down to no cure, no solid way to kill me, and soon all your friends will be dead."

Bonnie rises up to her feet, a menacing coving her face. "I won't let you –"

"You won't let me what?" He interrupts before stepping closer to her. "You're powerless against me, Bonnie. You can't win." He curves his – Damon's lips into a smirk.

"Maybe," A voice interrupts with an English accent. Wait, she knew that voice. Silas turns around to face the intruder.

Silas makes a face mixed with disgust and shock. "You shouldn't be here."

"And yet…here we are." The figure responds before sticking an arm through Silas' chest. Bonnie watches as in surprise as he drops to the ground. She looks back up at a pair of brown eyes as he drops Silas' heart to the ground. They hold eye contact for a moment before he smirks back at her. "Greetings little witch," he starts with amused tone. "We need to talk."

Her eyebrows furrow before she hears her name called. She awakes with a gasp and shoots up. Strong arms hold her shoulders down. She looks up to see Sam staring at her with concern. "It's okay, you're okay. It was a dream."

"Sam?" She questions in disbelief. Her eyes scan the room to reassure herself that she was indeed dreaming.

"Yeah, you were talking in your sleep."

"Yeah," She mutters, not entirely listening. She thinks back to her dream and wonders for a second she wonders if it was just a dream. "Sam, I know. I know now." She rushes out, grabbing at his shoulders.

He looks taken aback by her eagerness. "What?"

"I know how to stop Silas."

He breathes out a laugh as he stares at her. Bonnie knows he isn't convinced. "What? How?"

"In my sleep, what did I say?" She asks, ignoring his question.

He leans away from her and shrugs his shoulders. "You said no a lot. And then you said…" He trails off, confusion taking over his face. Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him, silently asking him to go on. "Bonnie, who's Kol?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the wait again. But we finally arrived at the surprise guest character I decided to bring in. I've wanted Kol in this story for a while. And in a way Kol really is about to meet the Winchesters on the new spin off.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonnie goes to explain her dream to Sam, when the telltale sound of wings flapping alerts them to the others’ arrival. She freezes when her eyes land on Dean. He has a similar reaction, standing there with his mouth agape. She doesn’t know who moves first, but she’s suddenly off of Damon’s bed and into his arms. He puts her in a tight grip and she does her best to return it. She doesn’t realize the tears that have formed in her eyes until she blinks. 

Happy, she realizes, these are definitely happy tears. Dean’s hand moves to her hair. Simultaneously, he guides her head and moves his lips to her forehead. He places a lingering, wet kiss to her the area while squeezing her tight. In turn she presses her lips to his neck before settling her head on his shoulder. A throat clears in the room and Dean only loosens his grip on her. Bonnie lifts her head and turns in his grip, careful not to break it completely. Elena smiles wide at her before saying, “I’m sorry, Dean, but I really need to hug my best friend now.” 

The witch laughs in response. She rubs her hand over the arm Dean has slung over her in reassurance that she’ll be back. Her and the brunette vampire crash into each other in a hug. “Don’t do that again,” Elena demands while squeezing her tighter. 

Her grip is tighter than Dean’s because of her vampire strengths. Bonnie chokes out, “Elena,” to make her realize her strength. She backs off with an apology on her lips, but Bonnie waves it off.

Stefan stands to the side. When she looks to him he gives her a small smile. “Welcome back, Bonnie.” 

And finally she turns to the angel, who’s watching her with sad eyes. “Cas, I’m okay.” She walks over and throws her arms around him in a hug.

“You died twice, and I couldn’t do anything to help.” He confesses to her, slowly responding to the hug. 

“I’m still standing here. So, it doesn’t matter.” She says to him softly before pulling away. 

Sam walks over to join the group, reluctance clear on his face. “I hate myself for this, but we need to talk about Silas. Bonnie knows how we can stop him.”

All eyes turn in Bonnie’s direction after Sam speaks. The realization causes her to physically jolt. “Right,” she says, nodding to Sam in gratitude. “There always has to be some kind of a balance to this world when it comes to magic.” 

“Yeah…” Dean prompts, voice trailing off. 

“Well, if I can find a spell to trade Silas’ life for someone already in purgatory. We can lock him up there for good.” 

“An exchange? So, we would get someone from purgatory?” Stefan wonders to Bonnie.

She gives a slight nod to the vampire, then to the whole room. “Yes, but-“ 

Her sentence was interrupted by Sam. “But what if we get something worse than Silas? I mean he’s bad but there are millions of things that could crawl out.” 

“I know, but that’s why I have one particular person in mind.” She stops to bite her lip. She knew no one was going to jump on this idea.

Her silence carries on for a moment. She feels Dean nudge her shoulder. “Don’t keep us in suspense, Bon.” 

She sighs before speaking. “I had a dream about Kol.” She sees Stefan and Elena tense at her words. 

From the corner of her eye she sees Castiel make his usual confused face. “One of the Original vampires?”

“One of the Original vampires that tried to kill us.” Elena cuts in. Her brown eyes look to Bonnie unsurely. “Isn’t there someone else?” 

Bonnie doesn’t need to ask who she means. She contemplated it too. She yearned to bring back: Grams, Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, Vicki, and all the others they had lost, but she knew that wasn’t the balance nature sought. “Kol’s the best option. It’ll be an immortal for an immortal. His soul is strong enough to bare the spell.” 

“And you got all this from a dream.” Dean asks, eyebrows furrowing. She could tell that he was holding back what everyone was thinking. No one was fond of this plan.  
“Yes - no,” she protests, “I don’t even think it was really a dream. I think Kol found a way to contact me.” 

“Are you sure it wasn’t Silas messing with you again?” Stefan asks as if he’s approaching a sore topic, which he sort of is. 

“I can’t describe it, but I know this is the way.” She gives another general glance around the room. “But if anyone has another idea, I’m all ears.” She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

She hears a snicker from the younger Winchester. She turns to Sam and meets his supporting gaze. They give each other similar smiles before he speaks. “I’m in,” he says with a quick raise of his hand. 

“Me too,” Castiel adds, giving a nod to her. “However, I think you should know your plan is reckless and if gone wrong could potentially throw the world into chaos.”   
She smiles at the so-Castiel-statement. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

Bonnie looks over at Dean hopefully. His face twists in deep thought before he nods over at her. “Do you even have to ask?” She appreciated Sam and Castiel’s approval, but having Dean’s made her feel like her ‘reckless, world destroying’ plan would definitely work. Suddenly desperate for more contact, Bonnie slides her hand over to the green-eyed hunter. She brushes her fingers against his for permission, and he answers be interlacing their fingers. 

“Thank you,” she whispers his way. And she’s not only talking about this moment. She means everything he’s done since he’s arrived in Mystic Falls. Bonnie turns her eyes to Stefan and Elena, the only two in the room who haven’t replied. 

“What about Damon?” Elena asks suddenly. “Shouldn’t he get input on this?”

Bonnie sees Stefan tense at the mention of his brother. And as much as she hates to admit it, she does too. She quickly tries to evade the small, teasing feeling of jealousy that rises up inside her. Damn, she thinks, she guesses she couldn’t blame all her confusing feelings toward Damon on her vampirism. She knows she has no right or claim to Damon, but that didn’t stop her from sending a small glare in Elena’s direction. “Damon always goes along with Bonnie’s plans.” Stefan speaks up. “I doubt he’ll turn down the best plan we’ve got. Caroline too,” he adds after a moment.

“Okay,” Bonnie sends a grateful nod in the younger Salvatore’s direction. She reluctantly breaks away from Dean. If Damon and Caroline agreed to her plan, she would need a spell. Her biggest problem was she didn’t know any spells that would exchange one being’s life for another. “If they agree, we’ll need a solid spell for me to do, and probably something of Kol’s.” 

“Bonnie, it’s still Kol. Are you sure we can trust him?” Elena asks after hesitating. “Jeremy and I killed him. He’s not just gonna let that go.” 

“I know,” the witch agrees. “Which is why I’m going to try to communicate with him again. I’m betting that a chance to live again beats out killing you.” 

Her best friend nods slowly with hesitance, but also trust. Dean shifts beside her. “So, we talkin’ Ouija board? Or some other kind of witchy mojo?” 

“Some other kind of witchy mojo,” she confirms confidently. “And your dad’s book, think there’s something in there that’ll help?” 

Sam and Dean look to each other before sharing a shrug. “Purgatory exchange program? Not likely, Bonnie.” Dean says, looking as if he’s mentally running through his father’s journal. 

“Do you mind double checking?” The witch asks hopefully. 

He sends her a smirk before replying. “Aye, Captain.” 

She matches his smirk for a moment before turning to look at Cas. “Any great advice from the multi-dimensional wave of celestial intent?”

Castiel tilts his head pensively. “Not really,” he answers vaguely. “Though, there are some other angels that I can speak with that are still…accepting of me.” Bonnie could hear the reluctance in his voice that matched the tone of his voice. With a sigh, his expression disappears into a more confident one. “I suppose a few questions could be useful.”   
“Thanks, Cas,” she sends him a smile. “But don’t go alone. No one should be alone with Silas and Crowley still out there.” 

“I’ll go too,” Sam volunteers, nodding toward the group. 

The witch looks over to Stefan and Elena. “I need you to fill Caroline in on the plan.” They give her confirming nods. “And I was thinking since Klaus has a soft spot for her, you three can snag something of Kol’s from him.” 

“Like what?” Stefan asks, tilting his head. 

Bonnie gives a quick shrug. “Anything, I guess. It just needs to be his.” She stops to take a breath, getting ready to answer the question most likely on everyone’s mind. “There’s another person that might be able to help me find a spell.” She sighs in reluctance, cluing in her best friend. 

“Your mom,” Elena finishes for her.

“Abby,” She corrects briefly. “She helped us put Klaus down. And since I killed the only witches nearby, she’s our only option.” Bonnie sends a look in Dean’s direction when she sees him about to defend her. He matches her glare, but doesn’t say anything. “I’ll give Jaime a call.” She speaks absently.

“Who’s Jaime?” Dean asks, looking to her. 

Her face heats up against her will. She sneaks a glance over to her two vampire friends, who both look amused at Dean’s question. 

They both turn to look at her expectantly, not offering any help or distractions. Her eyes narrow at her ‘friends’. She mutters in Dean’s direction, “No one,” before going for the exit. As she leaves out the door she knows the others are following. 

She spots her cell on a nearby table. She freezes at the notifications that she has six voice-mail messages from her dad. She hurries to unlock her voice-mail and presses her phone to her ear. Bonnie notices everyone's attention is on her again. She holds up an index finger and mouths that she'll be fast. Her dad's voice sounds unsure and foggy as he speaks into the phone. "Bonnie, it's...it's me. I just want to check on you. Call me back." The message ends with a click and Bonnie waits for his voice again. "You still haven't called back. I know you told me not to worry about you, but how can I not when you're around those things all day." A second click sounds and guilt builds up in Bonnie. It gets much worse as she listens on. "Bonnie, I know this sounds crazy, but I had a dream...I think it was a dream." His voice cracks as grief and confusion fill his voice. "You were a vampire. It felt so real, but it couldn't be. You just couldn't..." His words break off in a sob, causing tears to well in the witch's eyes. She hears him take a deep breath before hanging up once more. 

Her hand flies to her forehead in distress. She did this to him. She was the reason he was nearly losing his mind right now. “I have to get home. I’ll call Abby from there.” 

“We’ll drive you.” Dean announces before coming over to her. She doesn’t protest as she gathers the few things she had with her. Without many more parting words to her friends, she follows Sam and Dean to the Impala. It’s a relatively quiet ride to her home, which she’s thankful for. In between worrying about her dad, defeating Silas, and the occasional annoying Damon thoughts she doesn’t feel like talking. 

She gives Dean a quick kiss before climbing out of the car. It’s also as if she can hear his thoughts when she turns back. “I’ll call if I need anything,” she confirms with a smile.   
“Am I really that predictable?” Dean asks, almost offended. 

“A tad bit,” she jokes before turning back away. She feels a huge pit materialize in her center as she steps into her home. She explores the house, looking for any sign of her dad. Her heart breaks when she finally finds him. 

He was seated at the kitchen table, head resting on his propped up arms. He sat unmoving, even when she hesitantly entered the room. She opens her mouth to call out to him before he interrupts. “You’re here,” he states, a mix of emotions flowing through those two words.

“I’m here,” she confirmed, “I’m safe.” 

“You’re a vampire.” 

“No,” she denies quickly. She bites her lip and decides maybe honesty might not be the best solution, but it’s what her father deserves. “Not anymore,” she says softly. 

He finally looks up at her, surprise covering his face. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a long story, but I’m…me again; I’m human.” She looks down in shame for the things she did and said. “I’m sorry.” 

He shoots up from his place and embraces her. She only allows herself a moment of shock before she hugs him back. “I’m so sorry,” he apologizes back. 

“No, it was me. I wasn’t in my right mind.” 

“No,” he cuts her off. “I should’ve taken you away from this years ago; protected you.” 

She let go of him. She had to make sure he understood. She thinks she finally does. “There’s no out for me, dad.” She stops his interruption by holding up a hand. “Whether I’m in Mystic Falls, or half way across the world. I’m a Bennett. It always falls on me.” 

“It doesn’t have to.” She stays silent for a moment. He gives her a strange look. “What are you not telling me?” 

“This isn’t over. I still have something to do, and it’s big.” 

“No,” he snaps before immediately lowering his volume. “I won’t lose you again.” 

She shakes her head in protest. “You’ll lose me if I don’t. Dad, what’s going on right now, it’s my fault. I’ve…done terrible things. I need to fix it before the rest of the world pays.”   
“I don’t care about the rest of the world. I care about my child.” He insists strongly. “You’ve – For God’s sake, Bonnie, you just died.” 

Quietness fills the air again between them. “I died because I tried to do things alone. I’m not alone anymore.” 

“The vampires?” he asks with clear distaste. “The hunters?” 

“My friends,” she corrects him. “I’m not changing my mind. This is bigger than us.” He sighs and turns away from her. Bonnie could see the tiredness showing all over his body. She hates that she was the cause of it all. “Sorry,” she apologizes again before leaving the room. 

She stumps up to her room and shuts the door. She leans against it for a second, waiting for everything to catch up to her. “Rough day?” a voice asks her from behind.   
Bonnie honestly doesn’t know whether to hug him or hit him. She slowly turns around to face Damon. Her nose crinkles at him as he sits on her bed. She could smell the bourbon from across the room. Despite having an urge to freeze him out, a smile cuts across her face. “Asshole,” she mumbles before sprinting over to him. She buries her head into his chest after a slight moment. 

“Heard your raw-raw speech down there.” 

“And there goes the three seconds where I didn’t want to kill you.” She pulls back to him smirking down at her. 

“That’s our thing, Bon. We try to kill each other; we might even fight. We both know it’ll end with us making out.” 

Perhaps, she took the moments without Damon for granted, she muses. “Where have you been?” 

“Around,” he answers vaguely. She gives him a look that told him she wanted more explanation. “Places,” he finishes defiantly.

“Well, if you had been around you would know that I might have figured out a way to get rid of Silas.” 

“Let me guess,” he pretends to think. “Swap one psycho for another.” 

“I – “ she stops, looking at him in disbelief. “You were there. Listening in on us like some creep.” 

“It’s my house.” He looks her up and down before raising a brow. “Would it have mattered?” 

“Yes,” she tells him with barely any hesitation. “I could’ve used you there.” 

He starts to invade her space in a Damon-like way. “Why?” 

“Because we need all hands on deck if we ever –“ 

He makes a humming sound, cutting her off. “Why, Bonnie?” 

She stares back at him for a while, silent. She hated when he did things like this. He had heartbreaks and so did she. Still, he had to understand that not everyone could clearly define their feelings on the spot, especially when they’re in love with someone else. “I need you.” It was the best that she could give him in the moment. It was vague, but honest and it seemed to satisfy him for the moment. 

He lifts a hand toward her face that froze the moment her door swung open. “Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Damon responds first while Bonnie felt paralyzed. 

She watches the person in both confusion and shock. It takes a while before she actually forms the word, “Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I suck for the wait. But I do have a great desire to finish this story. Since my last update I have been working on an original creation. If you're still sticking with this fic, thank you so much and I will try my hardest to give it the end it deserves.


End file.
